


Fictober 2019

by JCHB322



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, College, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Thedas, Multi, Non-Canon Character Behaviors, Non-Canon Stories, Popular Guy/Nerdy Girl, Romantic Friendship, Self-Doubt, Slow Build, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 75,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/pseuds/JCHB322
Summary: Well, October is on us yet again. Last year I only managed to get two submissions in for Fictober (with a third started, but left unfinished). This year, I hope to try and keep up with the entire month of prompts! (FAIL! 🤪 Lol...) I will be continuing these stories and finish them... Just need RL to straighten itself out!I decided to base each prompt off of a short story I wrote for a 30 Day Challenge, where the characters of my main DA FanFic are in a modern Thedas and attending college together. I hope you will enjoy these shorts!They can be treated as individual shorts, but I am also weaving them together into one whole complete tale.





	1. It Will Be Fun, Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylara's roommate, Leliana, drags her to an All Souls/Halloween party being hosted by a popular guy on campus - Alistair Theirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little ficlet will be the first time Kylara meets the famous Alistair Theirin in this Alternate Dragon Age Universe.

Fictober - Day 1

It Will Be Fun, Trust Me

“Kylara?” I heard knocking on our bathroom door. “You can’t hide in there forever! I _can_ pick the lock, you know!”

I groaned, knowing my roommate, Leliana, was all too serious. The last time she’d been caught, she got fined for breaking school property. It still didn’t stop her though… “All right! I’m coming out now!” I looked at my reflection and thought, _I look ridiculous!_

I opened the door, just as Leli was pulling out her picks. She gasped in surprise. “Oh, you look so pretty!!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom of our dorm. “Now go on and put on the rest of your costume! You’ve already made us a half-hour late!”

“I _still_ don’t know why you are making _me_ go to this All Souls/Halloween party. I don’t know anyone there!”

“Which is why you need to go, Kylara! You need to get out more! Socialize!” Leli stood there in her sparkling black cat costume and frowned a bit. “I will not let you sequester yourself in the library or the dorm room again for the entire year! College is about having fun!”

“College is about working hard, getting good grades, and hopefully a meaningful career,” I countered. “Especially when you are on a scholarship like I am.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to stay cooped up all the time! Come on now, it will be fun, trust me!”

I sighed as I pulled on the silly mouse costume she had bought me. _I am going to look so stupid in this… _ “The Theirin’s are the ones hosting! I bet there will be nothing but a bunch of rich kids with bank accounts bursting at the seams. I won’t know anyone there!”

Leliana came over and put her hand on my arm. “This isn’t some high-end social gathering by Maric or Cailan. Alistair is hosting this party. Also, you know me, and that guy you know from your science class… Cullen? He’ll be there. Morrigan is also going.”

“The goth girl from your poetry club?” I asked, curious. “Why would she even consider going to such a _soiree_?”

Leli giggled. “She said she was curious about how the other half lived.”

“I’m sure that isn’t her real reason.”

“Probably not, but it’s what she told me. Actually, I think she has a crush on someone in Alistair's band.”

“Who?”

“The bass player,” she replied.

“With all the money his family has – and their precious _reputation_ – you’d think they wouldn’t let him have such a hobby… or host wild parties.”

Leli shrugged. “He’s always been the black sheep of the family and was only recently ‘brought back into the fold’, from what I’ve heard. So I guess as long as he doesn’t do anything to embarrass them…”

I tried to think back on what little I knew of the Theirins. Maric was the CEO of a huge business here in Denerim. His wife had died some years ago and his _legitimate_ son, Cailan, was already vice-president of the firm. The scandal of the family was that shortly before his wife had died, Maric had had an affair. That was where the second son, Alistair, fit in. Initially, Alistair had been sent off to live with some distant relatives, but now that he was in his third year here at Denerim University (and doing really well), Maric had apparently decided to claim Alistair as his actual son. There was probably more to the story, but I didn’t thrive on social gossip like so many others in my classes.

All I knew was that just about _every_ female (and some males) around the campus gushed about how handsome Alistair was and how they were going to do everything in their power to get him to notice them… now that Cailan was engaged to some high-end socialite. _Stupid of them, really. Last I heard, Alistair was heavily involved with another wealthy girl, Ellie Cousland, I think? __Who cares… I am here at this school to focus on my education… not play games to win the affections of some __spoiled __rich brat._

I sighed again. “Just promise me you won’t leave me alone… and we won’t stay for long, all right, Leli?” I looked at myself in the floor-length mirror in the room. The mouse costume was tight and hugged every curve on my somewhat voluptuous body. The glittery, grey makeup on my face brought out the blue in my eyes (so Leli said), but it also forced me to wear my contacts rather than my glasses. I hated the contacts… they made my eyes feel dry.

“Don’t forget your cheese, little mouse!” Leliana laughed and handed me the stuffed cheese plush.

I rolled my eyes. “You know, mice don’t really eat cheese.”

“Tell that to anyone who has ever watched classic cat and mouse cartoons. Now come on! We are already so late! Let’s go!”

We arrived at a really large gated community on the outskirts of the city. Cars were parked all up and down the streets. Leliana found a spot on a side street about three blocks from the house where the party was being held.

The party was already in full swing by the time we got there. Despite my telling her to not leave me by myself, Leliana was greeted by several members of her poetry club, including Morrigan (who looked just as thrilled as I was to be here). They pulled her away from “the bookish nerd” (I heard one girl call me) and over to the stage where Alistair’s band was playing.

The music was obnoxiously loud, though I had to admit it did have a nice beat to it. Though I tended to prefer classical music, I still tried to keep up with what was popular on campus. I knew Alistair’s band, The Griffons, were quite the rage. I even knew who was who on stage. Fenris was the bassist. He was a broody elf with odd glowing tattoos on his brown skin. _So that is who Morrigan likes, hmm? Interesting._ The drummer was a huge qunari who went by the moniker of “The Iron Bull” on campus. With the pair of massive horns on his head, I could see why. The keyboardist was a guy I had only heard about from others. I only knew his name was Dorian and that he was originally from Tevinter. The second guitarist was named Anders and while he was quite the looker, he paled in comparison to the frontman.

I had seen pictures of Alistair in the school newspaper and in social gossip magazines at the store, but seeing him in person for the first time was quite a different experience.

_I can see why women fall for him… _I thought. _He is very handsome._ Under the lights of the stage, it was difficult to tell the true shade of his hair, but it seemed to be a rich auburn. His dark brown eyes radiated warmth and compassion. His voice was deep and melodious… it gave me chills as I heard him sing.

“Hey, Kylara! Good to see you!” I heard a man shout next to me. I turned to see Cullen, who was dressed as a lion. He handed me a beer and I thanked him.

I nodded. “I have never heard him live… Leliana has some of his CDs, but it isn’t the same.”

“He is pretty amazing. I’ve known him for quite a while,” Cullen spoke loud so I could hear him.

“Really?”

“Sure! I can introduce you if you want to meet him.”

“Why would I? He’s handsome and popular… not exactly the kind of guy who’d be interested in someone like me.”

Cullen seemed surprised. “You never struck me as someone who judges others at first appearance, ‘Lara.”

I blushed (though it probably didn’t show through the makeup on my face). “I-I’m not… I mean… I’m sorry. You’re right, Cullen. But still, why should I meet him? Isn’t he already dating someone?”

“He broke up with her last night,” Cullen said. “Turns out she was cheating on him.”

“Oh, that’s terrible.” I could hear the song was nearing its end. “But again, Cullen. Why should I meet him? What do you think he’d see in someone like me?”

“Al is a real friendly guy… and he loves having people around him. However, it is always the same kind of people. I know he’s been getting really bored of it all. You, Kylara, are a sweet, quiet girl. You are smart and not at all like the women who throw themselves at his feet. I think Al might find that a bit refreshing.” The song finished just then and Alistair told the crowd he was going to take a ten-minute break. “Come on,” Cullen said and took my free hand. I put the beer down and grabbed my cheese plush. “Let’s go.”

Cullen pulled me through the crowd towards the stage so quickly that I didn’t see the large clown shoes in front of me until it was too late. I fell to the floor with a crash. People all around me started laughing… hard. Mortified, I got up and before Cullen could say anything, I quickly ran out a side door and out into the back yard.

I don’t know how long I was out there, but the cool autumn air was beginning to give me goosebumps. I had contemplated just going back to Leliana’s car, but I couldn’t remember where she had parked. So in the end, I sat out in the yard on an old swing someone had left tied to a huge tree.

Just then I heard footsteps behind me. A soft, but deep voice asked with concern, “Are you all right?”

I turned in the swing, twisting the rope, to see who had spoken. To my utter shock, it was Alistair! I quickly turned the swing back around as my face heated up. _Cullen must have told him what happened! I suppose he needs to know if I am okay… so there are no lawsuits to sully the Theirin name._ “I’m fine,” I mumbled. “I… just want to be alo- ” The old rope holding the swing chose that very moment to snap and for the second time that night, I fell to the ground. I wanted to cry, I was so humiliated.

Alistair knelt down and offered me his hand. “Please, let me help you up.”

At first, I just wanted to shout that I was fine and for him to leave me alone, but then I noticed his eyes were not haughty, but genuinely concerned. I gingerly gave him my hand and with a strong pull, he helped me to my feet.

“Are you hurt?” he then asked.

I sighed. “Only my dignity.”

Alistair smiled. “Well, I suppose that is good to hear. I hear dignity is easy to fix… if you know the right people.” He then leaned close and whispered, “I heard they even sell it in the back alleys of Orzammar sometimes…”

I couldn’t help it, I snickered.

“See now, that’s much better. A pretty smile from a pretty woman.” Alistair smiled and then asked, “So, what is your name?”

“Kylara.”

“Well, Kylara, it is very nice to meet you. I really like your costume, by the way.”

“Really? Why?”

He held out the cheese plush I had dropped earlier. “Well, for one, I do have a certain minor obsession with cheese…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know on the Thedas calendar that All Souls Day is on the first of August, but as this is an AU/Modernized story, I combined it with Earth's Halloween... and I am moving it to the end of their August. Satinalia I will keep in Firstfall, but will also move it to the end of the month. This is only being done to help me plot the events that happen in these stories a little better... ^_^


	2. Just Follow Me, I Know The Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair’s bandmates had planned a weekend getaway at a small mountain cabin to rehearse some new material. A few others were invited to join the fun, so Alistair asked Kylara if she would also like to come. A last-minute class assignment keeps her going with the rest of the group, so Alistair stayed behind so he and Kylara could go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little ficlet I will place sometime after Alistair and Kylara have started a friendly relationship.

Fictober – Day 2

Just Follow Me, I Know The Area

Anders ended the call on his cell. “That was Al. He said he’s leaving Denerim now with that new girl. You know, the one he met at the Halloween party?”

“Still don’t know what he sees in her,” Fenris grumbled. “She doesn’t really fit in with the rest of us.” Morrigan, who was leaning against Fenris’s arm, nodded.

Anders flopped onto the nearby sofa, wedging himself between Isabela and Hawke. He placed his arms around both of them and gave them a squeeze. “She was totally shocked when she found out that I have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend!”

“She seems afraid of me,” Bull grunted.

“Well, you _can_ be a little intimidating, sweetheart.” Dorian leaned over and gave Bull a gentle kiss. “I think she really hasn’t gotten the chance to really know us yet. Perhaps if you all were a little bit nicer to her…”

“I think Al just feels sorry for her,” Isabela smirked. “Poor, little awkward nerd that she is.”

“That, and he’d just broken off his relationship with Ellie,” Hawke chimed in. “Maybe he thinks the nerd will be an easy conquest to soothe his broken heart?”

Dorian shook his head. “Al is not like that and you all should know better! We are his friends and we should respect whatever choices he makes. He hasn’t always had an easy life…”

“Yes, growing up with that much money tied to your name must be _so_ difficult,” Fenris muttered.

“I know you have only recently joined the band, Fenris,” Dorian gave the elf a stern look. “Money does not guarantee an easy, care-free life.”

Fenris just rolled his eyes.

“All I am saying is that if he wants to be friends with this new girl, I say we let him,” Dorian said. “Personally, I think she will be good for him. She is quiet, shy, and sweet. In the meantime, why don’t we go ahead and start looking at the new songs Al gave to me. It will be a few hours before he gets here.”

Alistair’s car had run out of gas on the way to Highever and now the two of us were hiking through the forest trying to find some sign of civilization.

“How is it you didn’t realize you were that low on fuel?” I asked.

“The fuel gauge has been acting faulty for a while now. I kept meaning to get it fixed… but…”

“But something always comes up.” I sighed. “Do you ever think you may have taken on too much this semester, Alistair? You’ve got all those advanced classes, your band, fencing practice, and at least four clubs you are involved with…”

“It will eventually get more manageable. I will not give up and drop any classes now. It might just make him think…”

“Make who think what?”

“Nothing. You don’t need to worry about it.” He glanced at his phone. “Still no signal.”

“Nor on mine either,” I said as I shoved my phone back into my jacket pocket. “We’re lost, aren’t we?”

“I’ve been to Highever a lot,” Alistair replied with confidence. “Just follow me, I know the area.”

_Why is it that men never ask for directions, _I thought. “Alistair, it is dark and cold. I think we should head back to your car. At least on the road, someone might drive by and we can flag them for help.”

“I know there are farms near here though. Ellie used to…” He let out a disgusted sigh. “Never mind.”

“I know you and I haven’t been friends for long, Alistair, but if you ever want to talk about it…”

“I don’t want to think about her, let alone _talk_ about her. Just… drop it. Okay?” He leaned against a large tree. “You’re right though. Hiking through the woods at night wasn’t too bright.”

“So now what?” I rubbed my gloved hands on my cold cheeks. “Do we head back?”

“We could… but…” Alistair gave an embarrassed sounding cough.

“…You don’t know where the car is,” I finished.

“I’m sorry, Kylara. I guess I just wanted you to be impressed with me… You know, when I managed to find us someplace to stay.”

“Why would you want to do that?” I asked.

“What? Find a place to get out of the cold?”

“No. Trying to impress me. You don’t need to do that, Alistair. I like you for who you already are.”

With a tinge of sadness, he asked, “And who exactly am I to you? Because I can tell you who I am to everyone else…”

“I am not ‘everyone else’, Alistair. I am my own person and I have my own thoughts and feelings.”

“You’re right, Kylara. I’m sorry about this mess I dragged you in.”

“If I hadn’t wanted to come, I would have told you so.” I rubbed my hands together again, trying to keep warm. “For now, we need to do something to keep us from freezing tonight. Let’s gather up some dry wood, leaves, and rocks, so we can make a fire.”

“We’ll have to split up to make the work faster,” he replied.

“I know. So to keep us from getting separated, I’ll say ‘Marco’.”

“And I guess that means I’m ‘Polo’, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Alright.” In the dim moonlight, I could see Alistair checking the soft glowing display on his smartwatch. “I think about five minutes, then we regroup, yes?

“I don’t plan on wandering too far, don’t worry. See you in five minutes then.”

Our ‘Marco/Polo’ communication worked to keep us from getting lost any worse than we already were. Alistair had found both rocks and ample dried wood. I had found smaller branches and dead leaves to use for tinder. We both worked together to build the campfire, then I glanced around. “You don’t happen to know how to rub two sticks together, do you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. The private school I was sent to in my youth had some survival training classes… you know, _just in case_.” He gave a light laugh. “However, it won’t be necessary in this case.” And with that, he flicked open a lighter.

“Well, I’m glad you just happened to have that, Alistair… but um, why do you have a lighter? You don’t smoke.”

“No, but both Fenris and Dorian do, so I try to be nice and have one on hand, should they need a light.”

In the growing light of the new campfire, I was sure he could see my disapproval. “So you’re enabling their bad habit?”

He shrugged. “It’s their life. I don’t feel it’s my place to tell them how to live it. But for the record, I do know that Bull is trying to get Dorian to quit.”

“And Fenris?”

“Doesn’t give a damn what others think. He’s not very communicative. But he doesn’t smoke around the rest of us though… I made that a ground-rule when I hired him as my bassist.”

“I suppose that is good,” I said quietly.

Several moments of silence passed, then Alistair asked, “So… now what? Do we just sit on opposite sides and stare at the campfire for the next few hours?”

I unzipped the small travel bag that I had the sense to grab from the car. Grabbing two chewy granola bars out, I handed one to Alistair. “I know it isn’t much, but…”

He unwrapped it and ate it quickly. “This is great. Thank you, Kylara.” He then pat the leafy ground beside him. “Why don’t you come and sit next to me. I know the fire helps, but we can also share our own warmth.

I blushed, but got up and moved closer to him. He put his arm around me and held me close. More heat rose in my cheeks and face. No one had ever held me like this before. It was… nice.

“Kylara?”

“Yes, Alistair?”

“I… wanted to thank you. For earlier… when you said you would listen if I wanted to talk. No one else has ever offered before.”

“Isn’t that what friends are for?”

He gave me a gentle squeeze. “Yeah. I suppose so.” He was quiet for a minute or so, then said, “I… have never had a friend like you before. I think I like it… a lot.”

I gave a small yawn. The warm fire and comforting presence of Alistair made me feel safe and protected. “I like it too,” I murmured. Just then, I heard a small snore. “Alistair?” I glanced up to see his head leaning against the tree trunk and he was asleep.

He looked so peaceful, I couldn’t help but smile. _Who are you to me, Alistair? You are a kind and generous __man__. You don’t put on airs just because your family has money. You look for the best in others, even if they may not see it in themselves. Others may see you as __just another rich conquest__, but to me, you are someone __I can talk to on the same level__. __You are fun and have a nice sense of humor. You bring me up, even when I am at my lowest. You have stood up for me, even when your other friends tease you for liking __a nerd__. I know __we have only known each other for just over a month, __but I hope our friendship will stay true. _

I snuggled into his soft down jacket and within moments I was sleeping soundly.

When we awoke early the next morning, we both laughed to see Alistair’s car only about fifty meters from where we had slept! We had been going in circles around the forest!

At the car, Alistair had only one bar on his cell but made the most of it by texting Dorian about what had happened last night. Dorian and Bull came to pick us both up. We got gas for Alistair’s car and then drove to the cabin, where the rest of the weekend was spent with music and fun.


	3. Now? Now You Listen To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even good friends can have the stupidest of fights.

After I got out of my last class for the day, I saw Alistair hanging out with Dorian and Bull near the common quadrant. I shyly walked up to him.

“Good afternoon, Kylara dear,” Dorian said and kissed my hand. He made me blush every time he did this. “Hope your classes went well today?”

“They did, but I need some help…”

Bull gave me a hearty thump on the back, which nearly knocked my glasses off my face. “So you need some tutoring from ol’ Bull, huh? Which class? I’m doing pretty good in Ferelden History this term.”

“Um… well, it’s actually Biochemistry that I have an upcoming test for,” I replied softly.

“Oh,” was Bull’s only response.

“Thank you for offering though, Bull.” I gave him a small smile. “I appreciate it.”

He gave me a grin. “Anytime.”

“Are you in Professor Bryland’s class?” Alistair asked and I nodded. “I took his class last year. I can help you out if you like.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Do you have some paper on you?”

I opened up my notebook and tore off a blank page. Dorian offered a pen to Alistair and he wrote down what I guessed was his address. He then handed it to me. “Come by around six, all right?”

“Thank you,” I murmured.

I pulled into the parking lot of a large condominium complex at a quarter to six. _Did I get lost? I could swear the party had been at a large house, not a condo. _I checked the address on the paper, and then the building number. _No, this is the right place._ I shrugged, figuring there was an explanation, grabbed my books and study notes. Then I knocked on the door.

“Come on in, the door’s unlocked.” I heard from inside.

I opened the door and walked in… to find Alistair had just gotten out of the shower! He had a towel around his lean hips and water droplets still beaded his bronze skin.

I quickly turned around to face away. “Oh, Maker, Iamsosorry!” I blurted out.

Alistair chuckled. “Well, you are just a little early.”

My face was beet red. “Y-you could have told me to wait outside!”

“And miss that adorable blush on your cheeks?” He laughed again, then said, “You can turn around now, I am dressed.”

I did, but my face remained pink… for a completely different reason now. Alistair was wearing a thin, tight T-shirt that outlined just about every muscle he had on his chest and stomach. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, giving me the barest glimpse of the hair that ran from his navel to his…

_Stop, stop, stopstopSTOPSTOP! Mustn’t think about this! I am here to study! Nothing more!!_

“Is something the matter?” Alistair asked innocently.

“No,” I squeaked out. I took a deep breath, and in a slightly less shaky voice said, “I’m fine.”

He chuckled again. “If you’re wondering about the ensemble, it is laundry day for me. This was all I had that was clean. Everything else is in the wash right now.”

“Ah,” I said stupidly. Getting my collective brain cells working again took a moment, but then I finally asked, “So, who’s house was that? The one where you had the party?”

“Oh, that is Cailan’s house. He also has an apartment closer to Maric’s office in downtown Denerim, but he stays at the house with his fiancée on the weekends. I only asked if I could have the party there as my condo would have been just a bit cramped. He didn’t mind, as long as I cleaned up before I left.”

“I see. So this is your place?”

“Yep. Bought and paid for by me.” When he caught my questioning look, he replied, “I have money set aside from gigs and from investments I have made. Maric pays for my schooling, but only because he insists.”

“Um… may I ask why you call your father by his given name?”

Alistair frowned. “I hardly know the man. I was shipped off to live with his dead wife’s family and he never once visited me while I was there. In my eyes, he’s still a stranger. I think he needs to earn the title of ‘dad’ or ‘father’ from me.”

“I see.” I then gently cleared my throat and said, “We should probably get started with the studying, don’t you think?”

Clearly glad to move away from the uncomfortable subject of his father, he nodded. “Yes. Let’s do that.”

An hour later we were thick in the discussion of biochemistry. Alistair asked me questions and I answered.

“Which of the following is a five-carbon sugar? Is it Glucose, Fructose, Ribose, or Sucrose?”

“Ribose. It is a simple sugar that has five carbon atoms per molecule. It is synthesized in the body and obtained in small amounts from consumption of ripe fruits and vegetables.”

“Good. How about this one? Which of the following is not involved in the biosynthesis of a protein molecule? Is it Codon, Ribosome, Messenger RNA, or Amylase?”

“The answer is Amylase. The biosynthesis of a protein molecule uses information encoded in genes. The amino acid sequence of the protein is delineated by the nucleotide sequence of the gene that encodes the protein. Codons, sequences of three adjacent nucleotides along a DNA or messenger RNA molecule, designate the specific amino acid to be incorporated into a polypeptide.”

“Very good. I’d say you’ve got this nailed.” He closed the book and then asked, “Are you hungry?”

“Actually, I am.”

“How about I whip up something for you in the kitchen?”

“You cook?” I asked with a smile.

He grinned as he got up and went into the kitchen. “Milady, I am a master of the grilled cheese sandwich!”

“Should have known it would be something with cheese in it,” I replied with a laugh.

“And whyever not? Cheese is the most perfect of foods!” He got a large frying pan off a hook.

“Is that non-stick?” I asked.

“Yes, why?”

“I find that a better grilled cheese can be produced on a hot cast-iron skillet,” I said. “It toasts the bread faster.”

Alistair gave me an odd look. “Well… I don’t have a cast-iron skillet. So this is fine, isn’t it?”

“What kind of bread do you use?”

He blinked in confusion. “White bread. Does it matter? I make the sandwich for the cheese… not the bread.”

“Wheat bread is healthier for you,” I said with a slight frown. “When toasted to perfection, it also provides a nice nuttiness to contrast with the cheese.”

“Something is nutty around here…” I heard Alistair mutter. Louder, he then huffed, “And I suppose you’re going to tell me this isn’t the right kind of cheese?” He held up a package of plastic-wrapped cheese slices.

“Ugh. You use that crap? A man who professes to be a cheese fanatic? Someone who craves cheese from different countries?”

Alistair slammed the pan down on the stove. “Yes, I love cheeses from all over, but for something as simple as a grilled cheese? This ‘crap’ – as you call it – works just fine!” He turned the burner to high.

“That is too hot. You’ll burn - ”

“You know what? I think we are done for the evening! Go back to your own place and make your own perfect damned sandwich! I’ve had enough!”

“Alistair, I am only trying to help…”

“Well, I don’t want or _need_ your help. Out. Now!”

My lips trembled. “I’m sorry…”

“I said, OUT!”

I grabbed my books and papers and ran out of Alistair’s condo as quickly as I could. I opened my car door, tossed everything in and then got in. But instead of starting the engine and getting out of there, I sat in the car and cried.

_Why did I have to act like such an ass tonight! Everything was going so well and I had to ruin it!_

Just then, a bright yellow light flared up in my tear-filled eyes, and with horror, I realized it was coming from Alistair’s kitchen!

I quickly got out of my car and ran back into the condo.

“Alistair! Are you all right?!”

“Stay back,” he yelled. “I have this under control!”

I saw he was about to pour water on the burning pan, and I quickly screamed, “No, don’t do that!”

But it was too late. The water hit the hot grease in the pan and the fire quickly doubled in size.

“Shit!” he yelled. “That was the wrong thing to do!”

“Now? Now you listen to me?!” I cried out. “Quick! Do you have a fire extinguisher?!”

“In the pantry!”

I yanked open the door and grabbed the bright red cylinder. I pulled the pin as Alistair backed away. Quickly, I sprayed the extinguisher over the flames. Within moments, the fire was out.

“There goes my damage deposit,” Alistair grumbled. He breathed out a sigh of relief. “I… suppose I should thank you. So… thanks.”

There was silence for a moment, then I simply said, “You’re welcome.”

More awkward silence passed, then we both spoke at the same time.

“I’m sorry for telling you how you should cook.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

We both stared at each other then we both started laughing.

“All this mess over a stupid grilled cheese sandwich!” Alistair snorted back his laughter, then sighed. “I’m real sorry. I knew I had that burner too high, but I was just so…”

“Annoyed at my know-it-all attitude?”  


“Yeah…”

I nodded. “I should have just kept my big mouth shut. You were doing me a favor tonight, by helping me study… and then offering to fix me a snack. I should have just enjoyed what you made.”

“Well, can’t cook anything now!”

“Will this be covered under your insurance?” I asked.

“I think so. I call the maintenance man in the morning. He’ll come by and fix this for me… but in the meantime, I am still hungry. You?”

I nodded.

“Good. I happen to know a lovely little place down the street that has an excellent cheese fondue. My laundry should be done now, so let me change and we can head out. I’ll treat you… since you saved me tonight.”

“I didn’t really do any- ”

Alistair wagged a finger at me. “I say you did, so no more arguments from you tonight, young lady.”

“Okay.”

“All I will ask of you, is that you ace that test I helped you study for, all right?”

With a smile, I said, “It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biochemistry test questions borrowed from - https://www.testprepreview.com/modules/biochemistry.htm


	4. I Know You Didn’t Ask For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair invites Kylara to a fancy dinner at Maric’s home. Feeling socially awkward and unprepared for the people she is facing… and with the differences in their lifestyles, Kylara wonders if things can really work out between them as friends.

Fictober – Day 4

I Know You Didn’t Ask For This

It was 3 pm on Friday and I was glad the weekend was here. I was walking back towards my dorm with Leliana when I heard my name being called.

“Kylara!”

I turned to see Alistair running up to me, looking a bit flustered.

“Hello, Alistair. What’s going on?”

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, then said, “Maric is hosting one of his ‘oh so important dinners’ at his house tonight… and I had almost forgotten about it!”

I blinked a few times. “Why are you telling me this?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“Ah… well, it is sort of required for me to… bring someone.” He rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward gesture. “I know it’s last minute… and I totally understand if you have other plans…”

“Of course she’d love to go,” Leliana piped up as she elbowed me in the ribs. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, um… I guess?” My cheeks were pink. “I mean… I don’t… have any other… plans.”

“Great!” He leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. “You are a lifesaver, Kylara! I’ll pick you up at seven, okay?” He then ran off.

I groaned. “Leliana! What have you done?! I don’t have the first clue how to act at one of those type of dinners! I don’t even have anything fancy to wear!”

“Well, it is a good thing I just got my paycheck! Let’s go shopping!”

Two hours later, we were back in our dorm room with several bags worth of items. Leli had dragged me from store to store to look at dresses, shoes, undergarments (to my utter embarrassment), and makeup. After making all the purchases, I blanched at what she’d just spent on me.

“How am I going to pay you back for all this, Leliana! This is so much stuff!”

“Don’t worry about that now! You have a date we must get you ready for!! Oh, this is SO exciting!” She unwrapped the burgundy satin dress from the thin, clear plastic bag the salesclerk had wrapped it in. “You and Alistair have become quite close, no?” She giggled. “And to think you didn’t want to go to that party two months ago! Now, look at you!”

“I have only seen him a handful of times since the party. We are… friends. Sort of… Nothing more!”

“Friends, hmm?” She gave me a sly smile. “Well, I happened to hear from Morrigan, who got it from Fenris, who was told directly from Bull, that you were _alone_ at his place about two weeks ago? Hmm? You also came back into our room quite late that same night, if I remember correctly.”

“I was there to study for my biochemistry test… and then he took me out to dinner afterwards.”

“Ooh! Dinner?! I bet it was really _romantic_! Alistair just strikes me as that type of man…”

I thought back to that night. What had started as a simple study session, then ended with a stupid fight (that I had started) over grilled cheese sandwiches… After helping Alistair put out a fire in his condo, he had taken me to a very romantic restaurant. _It was completely innocent though, _my inner-voice justified. _Just cheese fondue… and wine… _My cheeks felt hot. “I think I should just get ready,” I mumbled.

“Yes, yes,” Leliana gushed. “We have much to do to get you beautiful!”

After a half-hour practicing walking in the high heeled shoes Leli has insisted on, I was not falling down anymore… but I was still wobbling quite a bit.

“Do I _have_ to wear these ridiculous shoes? I am going to make a fool of myself, I just know it!”

“But all you have are sneakers, Kylara! You can’t wear sneakers with a gown!” she admonished.

“Don’t you have any flats I can wear?”

“I wear a size smaller than you, Kylara, so I don’t think that would work.” She sighed. “Look, once you are in the house, you will probably be sitting down to eat. You’ll be fine!” She glanced at her watch. “Look, it’s almost seven. Let’s get out to the lobby of the dorm.

Heads turned as I walked (wobbled) out into the dorm common room. I heard people talking behind my back. Most of the whispers had people wondering what I was so dressed up for, and there were several cruel comments about my pale skin and chubby body.

“Ignore them,” Leliana said as she saw me taking a slight step backwards. “I think you look lovely.”

Just then, the front door opened and Alistair walked in dressed in a full, form-fitting tuxedo.

_Maker’s Breath but he is stunning!_

My knees were shaking and I was sure my face was bright red. Alistair saw Leli and me and walked over to us, a huge smile on his face.

“Kylara, you look… beautiful.”

Now the comments behind me took on an angrier tone.

_What is _ _ **she** _ _ doing with _ _ **him** _ _?_

_ How did that fat geek get a date with the single most handsome man in Denerim?! _

_ What the fuck does he see in _ _ **her** _ _?_

_She’s gotta be sleeping with him, otherwise, why would he bother?_

Alistair must have heard a few of these comments because he glared around the room and all grew quiet. Smiling at me again, he took my arm into his and said, “I’ll take it from here, Leliana. Thank you.”

“Have fun, you two!” Leli grinned and blew kisses at us both.

We walked outside the dorm and a blast of cold winter air hit me. “Oh, it’s _freezing_ out here! I don’t have a coat!”

“Don’t worry,” Alistair said. “The car is right here and the heater is already on.”

I glanced up to see a stretch limo parked on the street and my mouth gaped open. As soon as he saw us, the driver quickly got out and opened the door for us.

“Thanks, Blackwall.” Alistair assisted me in the car, then slid in beside me. Blackwall shut the door, then got behind the wheel.

“Y-you hired a limousine for tonight?” I squeaked out.

Alistair smirked. “No, it’s Maric’s car. I would have driven my own, but he’s all about impressing people at these dinners… so he insisted I use the limo to come and pick you up.”

“Oh,” was all I could manage to say. “Ah, what does he know about me?”

“I haven’t had the time to tell him much. He knows that you are a year behind me and that you go to the same school. I also told him you are very smart and pretty.”

I looked down at the floor of the car. “Alistair, I am not pretty.”

He turned in the butter-soft leather seat to face me, then used his fingers to gently tilt my head back up. “Yes, you are. You should stop doubting yourself.” He smiled at me. “Is that a new dress?”

“Um… yes. Leli took me shopping after you… invited me.”

“The color is striking on you. I noticed right away when I picked you up tonight. However, we might want to…” He reached up and gave a tug on something on the shoulder strap. I heard a muffled snap and then he held out the price tag of the dress to me.

Mortified, I took the tag and quickly stuffed it into the handbag that Leli had loaned me for tonight.

Alistair put a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Don’t fret over it, Kylara. Stuff like that happens more often than you think, even amongst the wealthy.”

_Perhaps, _I thought bitterly. _But I am sure they pay a lot more than 75 sovereigns for a dress._

Just then the limo pulled up to a massive mansion. Nauseous butterflies fluttered in my stomach. _Ohh… what have I gotten myself into?! _Blackwall opened the door and Alistair exited first, then held out his hand to me… an encouraging smile on his face.

I carefully stepped out of the limo, but my ankle wobbled in the heels again and I stumbled a bit. Alistair quickly scooped his arm around my waist and steadied me. I saw what I assumed to be disapproving frowns on other dinner guests who were slowly making their way to the front doors of the mansion, and my face flamed red again.

“Come on now,” Alistair linked his arm with mine. “Let’s head on in.”

At the front doors, there was a huge qunari standing there, nodding and greeting guests as they arrived. He didn’t have horns on his head like Bull, but he still looked very stern and serious.

“Evening Sten,” Alistair greeted him.

Sten nodded once and then said, “Your father is waiting for you in his study. I was told to tell you to report to him as soon as you arrived.”

“Very well, thank you.”

Sten nodded once again and then turned to face the next arriving guests.

Alistair took a deep breath, then said, “Well, let’s get this over with.”

At the study doors, Alistair knocked once, then twice. The doors were opened by a very handsome, tall, blond-haired man. His blue eyes twinkled. He quickly grabbed Alistair’s hand, pulled him into a quick bear-hug, and gave him a thump on the back.

“Al, you little devil. How are you this evening!”

Alistair gave a half-smile. “Cailan.” He then took my hand and led me up to his half-brother. “May I present my half-brother, Cailan. Cailan may I introduce my companion for the evening, Kylara Amell.”

“Pleasure to meet you, young lady,” Cailan said with a wide grin as he shook my hand. “Though I’ll admit, Al hasn’t said much about you. How long have you been together?”

“Oh… um… We aren’t. Together, I mean. We’re just friends… from school.”

“Just friends?” Cailan eyed Alistair with curiosity. “I was sure that after the incident with Ellie Cousland that you’d get right back into- ”

Alistair shook his head. “Now isn’t the time to discuss that, Cailan. Please, just drop it.”

Another set of doors in the office then opened and another tall, blond-haired man strode out – though his hair was greying at the temples. The air of authority he had around him made me take a few steps behind Alistair for protection.

“Then when will be the time, son?”

“Maric.”

Maric immediately frowned and I saw Alistair wince. “I’ve told you repeatedly not to call me by my given name.”

“Fine…” Alistair gritted out. “Father.”

“That’s better.” Maric then looked behind Alistair, where I was trying not to cower, but failing. “And who is this young lady here? Is she the one you told me about this afternoon?”

“Yes… father. This is my companion for this evening, Kylara Amell.” He gently tugged my hand to bring me closer. “Kylara, may I present my father, Maric Theirin.”

Maric took my hand and gave it a squeeze. His eyes raked coolly over me and in that moment I knew I had been judged… and deemed unworthy. He let go of my hand and then said without looking at me a second time said, “Nice to meet you.” He then gave what I figured to be a curious glance at Alistair before quickly changing the subject. “There are a lot of influential people here tonight, Alistair. I hope you make the most of it and greet them all.”

I saw Alistair give a faint nod. “Yes, sir.”

“All right, let’s all head down for cocktails. Dinner will be at 8:30 sharp.”

Maric quickly strode off. Cailan followed but briefly turned around to me. “Nice to have met you, Miss Kylara. Do enjoy yourself this evening.” He then turned back and jogged a few steps to catch up to his father.

Alistair sagged slightly against the nearby wall.

“Are you okay?” I asked quietly.

He took a quick breath, stood back up straight and muttered, “Fine. Just dandy.” He caught my concerned look and then gave a weak smile. “Come,” he said and took my arm. “I think I could use a good stiff drink right about now.”

Back downstairs, the bartender asked what I’d like.

“Sex on the Beach,” I said quickly.

“I beg your pardon!” he exclaimed.

Alistair chuckled. “Ah, how about a Sidecar for the lady, and I’ll take a Whiskey Sour.”

“Yes, sir. Very good, sir.”

Our drinks were quickly made and handed to us. Alistair then gently led me away from the bar. I took a sip of what he ordered for me. It wasn’t too bad. Then I glanced up at him. “Did I do something wrong back there?”

He smiled and said, “This isn’t like a club or a college bar, so a lot of drinks you may be used to aren’t going to be available. Mar- ” he paused for a brief second. “My… _father_… only carries the high-end spirits and liquors.” He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, “I don’t think Maric would know what Peach Schnapps was if it came and bit him in the ass.”

I giggled at his comment but quickly stopped when I saw disapproving stares from some of the other guests.

Alistair lead me around the room as people mingled and chatted quietly. He gently pointed out several high profile people.

“That man over there,” he indicated a dwarf with a very hairy chest and wearing gold chains on his neck, “is Varric Tethras. He is an accomplished author renowned throughout Thedas. Most of his stories concern themselves with outcasts and tragic mistakes. Have you read any of his books?”

I shook my head, but said, “I know Leliana has both ‘Hard in Hightown’ and ‘Swords and Shields’. Maybe I’ll borrow them from her now.”

“Over there,” he carefully pointed at a stern woman with cropped black hair and a scar on her left cheek, “is Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast.”

“So many names?” I commented quietly.

“She is, or was Nevarran royalty. Now she is Right Hand of the Divine and Seeker for the Chantry.”

“Oh.” I wasn’t really sure what all of that meant, so I just nodded slightly.

Alistair also pointed out both Empress Celene and Duke Gaspard, both from Orlais, and the Prime Minister herself, Anora.

So many powerful people in the room, my head began to spin. _So many things I could possibly say or do that could easily offend any one of these people. _My legs began to tremble. _I really don’t belong here… _

Alistair noticed my discomfort. “Are you all right, Kylara? You look a bit pale.”

“I… I think I just need to sit down… for a bit.”

He nodded and began escorting me to some chairs in the corner of the room. Just then, a thin, tanned elf with blond hair tied back in a queue came up to us.

“Zevran,” Alistair said with mild surprise. “I thought your business with Maric had been completed already.”

Zevran gave an oily smile. “What can I say? My services are apparently in high demand.” His eyes then drifted over me. “Ah, and who is your charming companion this evening?”

Keeping one arm around my waist to hold me steady, he quietly said, “This is Kylara. Kylara, Zevran is a… business associate… of my father’s.”

Zevran picked up my hand and kissed it, though his eyes didn’t leave my face. “Zevran Arainai, at your service, dulce doncella.”

His accent had me curious. “Where are you from, Mr. Arainai?”

He flashed a bright grin at me. “Oh, no Mr. Arainai. That is far too formal for me, yes? Just call me… Zev.”

“Zev?”

Alistair quickly spoke up. “Zevran will be just fine.”

Zevran gave a short laugh. “As you wish. As for your earlier question, I hail from Antiva. Antiva City, to be precise.”

My mouth formed a small ‘o’, then I asked, “Isn’t that the country that has that secretive organization, The Crows?”

Zevran’s eyes glinted, “Oh? And what exactly do you know of such things?”

Alistair stepped in. “Probably nothing more than what local tabloids and gossip magazines have spread, right, Kylara?” He gave my waist a slight squeeze, but I saw Zevran’s eyes dart down and then back up to us.

“Uh… y-yes. Just gossip magazines,” I mumbled.

“I see.” Zevran’s lips were thin, but one corner curled mischievously. “It was nice to have met you, Kylara. Alistair? Give your father my regards.” He bowed once, then left us.

Alistair let out a soft breath. Making sure that Zevran was out of earshot, he then muttered, “I really don’t trust him.”

As we continued our way to the chairs, I trembled again. “I made another mistake, didn’t I?”

We sat down together on a small setteé. “There are rumors,” he began, speaking very softly, “that Zevran is a high ranking official in The Crows.”

Aghast, I whispered, “They don’t really assassinate people anymore… do they?”

“I don’t know. But I would definitely not mention it any more this night.”

Fearfully, I nodded.

“I am going to get us another drink. Will you be all right here by yourself?”

“I… should be.” Alistair got up, but I caught his wrist. “Please, hurry back, okay?”

He smiled and nodded, then left.

Suddenly, Zevran reappeared and swiftly sat down next to me. I tried to remember to breathe.

“You would do well to heed this advice, _Kylara._” The way he said my name gave me chills. “You are out of your league here. You should go back to your dorm and put anymore thoughts about Alistair Theirin out of your pretty little head. He is not for you.”

Trembling, I managed to stutter out, “W-we’re just fr-friends. That’s all.”

Zevran put his arm around my shoulders and leaned in closer. “Ah, but you see, that is just the thing. Friends can become much more. So were I you, I’d find some reason to tell him you are no longer interested in being ‘friends’… or better yet, perhaps you should consider changing schools, yes?” He got up, graceful and fluid, then before my eyes, vanished into the shadows.

I glanced all around the room. No one else had apparently seen this. _Had I just imagined that whole scenario?_ I then noticed I was clenching something in my hand. I carefully opened it… to reveal a tiny origami crow.

Alistair returned shortly and handed me a large glass of red wine. After the scenario with Zevran and finding the tiny paper crow, I had stuffed it into the crevice of the setteé. I took a few deep calming breaths to try and settle my jangling nerves. _Can’t let him know that anything is amiss. Just need to get through the rest of this evening… then I can work out what I will do._

“You are doing better?” he asked.

I took a sip of the wine and replied, “I’m fine.”

“Well, that is good.” He held out his hand and helped me to stand. “Come now, it is time for dinner.”

Dinner was an utter disaster. For one thing, I wasn’t seated next to Alistair, but all the way at the opposite end of the table. I could barely see him at the far end, seated near Maric and Cailan. Secondly, I looked at the place settings and wondered why there were so many utensils on the table.

I grabbed a piece of bread out of a basket and began nibbling on it, trying to calm myself again, only to get frowns of disapproval from the high-end guests seated near me. It was then that I noticed that no one was eating anything yet. They were patiently waiting for Maric to begin.

I tried to slowly set the roll back on my plate but accidentally dropped it. It bounced off my lap and onto the floor somewhere under my chair.

A few moments later, the first dish was now being served. A covered plate was placed in front of me and then opened to reveal some type of shellfish, still in its shell, with a green sauce covering it. I grabbed the nearest fork to me and stabbed it into the shell, not realizing that they were all sitting on a bed of coarse salt. Salt granules scattered off of my plate and went all over the table.

“What do you think you are doing?” It was the woman Alistair had introduced as Cassandra. Her Nevarran accent thick, she scowled. “Have you no manners?!”

Mortified, I put the big fork down, then realized that all the guests were using the smallest fork that had been at the end of the lineup of utensils. I murmured quietly, “I-I’ve just never been to a dinner… such as this.”

Her voice dripped with disdain. “_That_ much is obvious.”

I wanted to vanish, but instead decided I’d be better off just trying to get this meal over with as soon as possible. I picked up the delicate fork and this time carefully pierced the meat. I had never eaten anything like it before, but since everyone else seemed to be enjoying it, I figured I should at least try it. It tasted salty and rich. I chewed carefully then swallowed. Deciding I didn’t care for it, I set the tiny fork down and decided to wait for the next course.

Several minutes later the shellfish plates were cleared and the next covered dish was set in front of me. The lid was lifted and what I saw made me blanch. It was clearly raw meat, and on top of that was a tiny uncooked egg yolk.

“Um…” I tugged on the sleeve of one of the men serving. “I think my dish wasn’t cooked?”

“Mademoiselle, that is steak tartare. It is supposed to be raw.”

Raw fish I could handle, as I loved sushi… but raw beef? My stomach churned. As the other guests were eating the meal and I saw the egg yolk running down the plate, I knew it was too much. I quickly got up, but in my haste, I knocked over my wine glass.

“My dress!” Cassandra cried. “You clumsy girl!”

I could take no more. I stumbled away from the table. My high heel pierced the dinner roll that had been under my chair, causing me to trip. But I managed to get away and to the bathroom before I vomited on the floor.

From the other end of the table, Alistair saw what had happened and tried to get up.

“Sit… down,” Maric commanded.

“But… I need to see if she is all right.”

“You don’t need to do anything but stay right here.”

Alistair glared at his father. He put his napkin down, pushed his chair back and stood up. “Please accept my apologies, everyone,” he said crisply to the guests. Then he got up and walked off.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. From outside Alistair spoke, “Kylara? Are you all right?” There was a pause and then, “May I come in?”

Weakly, I replied, “Yes.”

The door opened slowly and Alistair walked in. He saw me sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Red splotches covered my skin.

Alistair knelt down next to me. “Oh! W-what happened!”

“I… I think I am allergic to whatever that shellfish was.”

“Oysters. They were oysters.” He held my hand. “Will you be okay?”

“I think so… I only ate one.” I didn’t mention that I had thrown it up. “I have antihistamines back at the dorm.”

He stood up and then helped me up. “Let’s get you back home then.”

We rode back to the college in the limo in silence, then I finally said, “I’m sorry I ruined your fancy dinner.”

“You didn’t ruin it. After we left, I am sure that they continued on as if nothing had even happened.”

“But… I ruined Cassandra’s dress. She will probably insist I buy her a new one!”

“No. She won’t. I’m sure Maric will have already taken care of it.”

I held back a sob. “Your father doesn’t like me, does he?”

Alistair scoffed. “Maric doesn’t like anyone much. Don’t worry about what_ he_ thinks. I still like you, Kylara. Very much.”

I turned to look at the scenery blurring by the limo windows. I wiped a tear off of my cheek. “Why?” I asked quietly, “What is so special about me?”

“You are not like any other girl I have ever known. You are quiet, sweet, smart. You are also fiery, passionate about what you believe in…”

I smiled a little, even as another tear fell. “Even when I argue about the perfect grilled cheese?”

He chuckled. “Especially then.” He was silent for a moment, then said, “I want to continue being your friend.”

I thought back to what had happened with Zevran and the threat he had delivered. I shivered. “I… I don’t think it is a good idea, Alistair.”

“What? Why?” He sounded surprised… and a little hurt.

“I know you didn’t ask for this, but you were born into privilege… and with that comes specific obligations.” I let out a sigh. “I am not like the people who were there at the party tonight. I made a fool of myself in front of them all. We are two very different individuals, Alistair… and I don’t belong.” My chest felt heavy. “Not with them… and not with you.”

The limo pulled to a stop outside of my dorm. Without waiting for Blackwall to open it, I got out and began slowly walking to the side entrance to the dorm. I didn’t want to face anyone who might still be in the lobby. Suddenly my ankle wobbled and I fell to my knees. “Curse these fucking shoes!” I took them off and threw them into a nearby bush. Then I began to cry.

A moment later, I felt Alistair place his tux jacket on my shoulders. “Come on now, Kylara. Let me help you up.” Weakly, I accepted his hands as he pulled me to my feet. He walked me to the door, then finally asked, “Kylara, please. I know you think we have nothing in common, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend. I will give you some space for the moment, but I hope that you will reconsider.” He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek. “Give me a call or text whenever you feel ready, all right?”

I could only nod in silence. I then scanned my student id on the door panel and walked into the building. The lights were off in the hallway and when the glass door closed, I could see Alistair standing there with his hand on the door. Then he turned and slowly walked away with his shoulders slumped.

Fortunately, Leli was not in our room to cross-examine me about tonight. I sat down on the edge of my bed and it was then that I realized I still had Alistair’s tux jacket on my shoulders. I carefully took it off and then cradled it in my arms. When I held it up, I could smell his scent on it. I held it close to my nose and inhaled, then hugged it to my chest as fresh tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed the quote from the movie Ever After ("You were born into privilege and with that comes specific obligations.") as I felt it really fit the scene.


	5. I Might Just Have To Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the night of the Maric’s dinner party, Alistair hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Kylara. Now he wonders if his feelings for her really are just friendly ones… or if they might be something a bit more.

Fictober – Day 5

I Might Just Have To Kiss You

Alistair stood at the entrance to the large gymnasium on campus. There was a large fundraiser and donation going on to help the poor of Denerim for the holiday season. Canned and boxed goods, blankets, warm clothing… they were all being sorted and organized by people.

He saw Bull carrying some of the heavier boxes, Dorian by his side as usual. Fenris, Morrigan, Anders, Isabela, and Hawke were all helping to sort clothing for male, female, and child sizes. There were a few other people he knew, Dagna and Sandal, two young dwarves, were folding blankets. At the far end of the gym, Leliana and dorm mother Wynne were both collecting money.

Behind them, clipboard in hand and organizing the whole affair… was Kylara.

Alistair couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Like a thirsty man in a desert, he gazed at her as though she were an oasis filled with fresh water. It had been three weeks since the dinner party at Maric’s and she still had not called or texted him.

_I know I said I’d give her time, but this complete radio silence is driving me crazy._ He watched her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses up with her index finger. Such simple gestures, but they gave him a funny ache in his chest. _What is it about her? Why can I not stop thinking about her?_

He shifted the large box that he’d been resting on one hip. _Guess I should drop off my donations and maybe see if she will be willing to talk to me. No time like the present._ He moved the box so that it was now supported by both of his hands and headed into the gym. He approached all three women.

“Afternoon, ladies,” he gave a smile, but when Kylara didn’t look up, it faded a bit. “I, um… have a donation to offer.” Alistair set the box on the ground.

Leliana walked up to him. “Oh, thank you, _Alistair._” He could hear her putting emphasis on his name, but Kylara continued to stare at her clipboard. He saw Leli sigh. She then looked through the box. “Why, these clothes look brand new! Are you sure you want to donate these?”

“Yes. I don’t need them. They will better serve those who go without in this cold weather.” He then pulled out his wallet and handed several large bills to Wynne. “Here, I hope this helps as well.”

Wynne counted the amount and gasped. “Well, this is most generous of you, young man. This will benefit many needy people. Thank you very much!”

Alistair continued to stand there in silence, staring at Kylara. Finally, he took those few steps towards her. “Kylara?” He saw her hands tighten on the clipboard. “Do you have a moment?”

“Yes, she does,” Leliana said, taking matters into her own hands. She snapped the clipboard out of my hands. “You’ve been working since early morning. Take a break already.” She then shoved me towards Alistair.

I immediately stumbled and fell forward. Alistair quickly caught me. Then he saw what had caused me to trip. Someone had tied my shoelaces together. Anger bubbled under the surface as he knelt down and carefully began to undo the knots.

“Sera!” Leliana bellowed. An elf with short-cropped hair giggled like mad as she ran out of the gym. “That girl is_ such_ a troublemaker!” Leli sighed and asked, “Kylara? Are you all right? I’m sorry, I didn’t notice she’d done that.”

“I’m fine,” I grumbled. “I’m used to this by now.”

Alistair had finished undoing the knots and had retied the laces of my sneakers properly. “But you shouldn’t have to be_ used to it_,” he said. “They shouldn’t treat you this way, especially when you work so hard!”

I looked up at Alistair, my eyes shiny with unshed tears. “What do you want, Alistair? I have a lot of work to do…”

“Please, take a walk with me?” Alistair asked quietly.

“Oh, all right.”

I let him lead me to the back of the gym, where there were several storage closets, small offices, and the entrances to the locker rooms. There, in the dark hallway, he stopped. “I know I said I’d wait for you to call or text me, Kylara, but… three weeks and I hear nothing from you. It’s been driving me crazy.”

“Why?” I murmured. “Is it because I still have your jacket? I have it in the ‘Not To Donate’ box by Wynne…”

“My… oh. No, it isn’t because of that.” He took a deep breath and then said, “It is because I… I can’t stop thinking about you.”

I just stared at him. “Why?” I asked again. “What is so special about me?! I am persona non grata here! I am the butt of everyone’s jokes! They keep telling me I am nothing but a waste of space…”

“And yet here you are, single-handedly organizing this fund-raiser and collection drive for the poor! To me, that speaks of drive, dedication, determination.”

“No one will remember it was me who did all of this. They’ll likely give all the credit to Leliana. She was out there verbally announcing it on the school radio station. I was just the quiet nerd in the background with a clipboard in my hand…”

“Kylara, why do you let them drag you down like this? You know it was you who did all of this. You should have pride in that accomplishment! You are a top student here! I have heard teachers speak very highly of you here on campus. Even_ my_ professors are hoping to get you in their classes once you advance! That speaks volumes about the kind of person you really are! You have friends who care too. Cullen, Leliana… even my bandmates all speak highly of you now. It took them a while to warm up to you, yes… but once they got to know you…”

He took a deep breath and then said, “Then there is me. I know there is something special about you… and I… I have come to care for you. A great deal, in fact. You are my friend, but lately… lately, I have started thinking that maybe I want a little more than just friendship…”

Once again, Zevran’s warning popped into my mind and I shivered. Maybe it was because Maric didn’t approve of me… and he used Zevran to try and scare me away? “B-but what about your… father? I know he doesn’t appr- ”

Alistair’s eyes glinted. “I don’t _care_ what he thinks. He may be half of the biological contribution that gave me life, but he didn’t raise me. I was one who took care of myself all of those years… so as far as I am concerned, he doesn’t get any say about this part of my life.”

“But…”

“But nothing. It hurts me to hear you talk down about yourself. I want you to give serious thought about giving me a chance to prove…” he trailed off and briefly looked behind me.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Mistletoe. There, on the door behind you.” I glanced behind me and saw he spoke true. There was a sprig attached to the office door I’d been leaning against. My hair must have been covering it before. Alistair gave me a gentle smile and murmured, “I’ll take that as a sign. I might just have to kiss you now…” He slowly lowered his face down to mine.

I kept thinking that I should move; that I shouldn’t encourage this… but instead, my eyes closed and I waited.

It seemed to take an eternity, but then I felt his lips brush against mine in a feather-light kiss. I felt him pull away and at first was a little disappointed but then his lips came back, this time pressing in a bit firmer. Now I gasped a tiny bit and my lips parted, giving him even more access. He took his time, each caress of his mouth against mine making my breath hitch and my heart pound. Never before had anything affected me so profoundly.

After what seemed an eternity, yet was probably no more than a few minutes, he slowly pulled away from me. I felt slightly dizzy and could hardly focus my eyes on his face. He seemed to be feeling something similar, because I saw him swallow a couple of times, his Adam's apple bobbing.

Finally, he whispered, “I… hope that wasn’t too soon. Maker’s Breath, but that was… amazing. _You_ are amazing, Kylara.” He brushed his lips against mine one more time. “Now I _know_ I want more… and I hope you will be willing to give _us_ a try.” He took a step back and gently touched the side of my face. “You deserve it.”

We headed back to the main part of the gymnasium. Alistair gave my hand a quick squeeze and quietly said to me, “I have to get going now, but I hope I might hear from you later.” He then reached down and took his tux jacket out of the box I had spoken of.

“Thank you again for your generous donations, young man,” Wynne said.

Alistair nodded. “You are very welcome.” Then he left the gym.

Back in his car, he sat behind the wheel thinking about the soft kiss he’d just shared with Kylara. Heat bloomed in his cheeks and a grin spread on his face. Just then a scent wafted up to his nose. Roses and vanilla. He picked up his tux jacked and sniffed again. It smelled like her. His smile grew even wider.

Just then his phone chirped, indicating a text message. He carefully put his jacket down and got his phone out of his jeans pocket.

It was one word, but it made his heart thump in his chest.

**Yes.**


	6. Yes, I'm Aware. Your Point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair’s father, Maric, finds out about his son’s increased interest in Kylara.

Yes, I’m Aware. Your Point?

Alistair hummed as he set up his new artificial tree in the corner of his condo. Mid-term exams were over, Satinalia was approaching, and Kylara promised to come over and help him decorate his tree before she would head home for the break.

_Pity, she can’t stay here in Denerim for the holidays,_ he thought. _But I get to have some time with her before she travels, so I am happy enough for that._

Holidays like this had always been very lonely for Alistair, so in the past, he hadn’t cared much for them. Growing up with Eamon and Isolde Guerrin, Maric’s wife’s relatives, had made them even more so.

He had just finished stringing up the lights on the tree when his phone chirped. With a smile, he flopped down on the couch and opened his text messages. However, it wasn’t from Kylara… it was from his father.

[14:22] I need you to come to my office.

_Why? [14:22] _

[14:23] You don’t question me. I need you here, now.

_But I have someone coming over… [14:24]_

[14:24] Then you’d best call them and cancel. I don’t know how long this will take.

Alistair slapped the phone down on his couch. _Damn you, Maric._ He took a few deep breaths then picked the phone back up.

_Fine. Give me 20 minutes. I’ll be there. [14:26]_

[14:27] Fifteen.

Alistair closed the text message app. He stared at his brightly lit tree, the boxes of decorations, and tinsel. He sighed. Then he reopened the app.

_[14:30] Hey, Kylara… Maric has called me into his office and I don’t know how long I might be held hostage there… _

**Do you want to reschedule? I don’t leave until tomorrow afternoon. [14:31]**

_[14:31] No… I still want to see you today. I want to make the most of our time together before you leave. Maybe I can find some way to… ugh… butter him up… so I can get back here asap._

**All right. Please don’t get into trouble with him over me. ** **[14:32]**

_[14:32] I promise I’ll be on my best behavior. _😉

**Text me when you get back home. [14:33]**

_[14:33] I will. _❤️

He closed the app, shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his car keys, and ran out of the condo.

As he drove towards Maric’s office, he started thinking back on his unorthodox upbringing.

His earliest memories were of his various nannies. Eamon was always too busy… and Isolde? For reasons that had never been explained, she just seemed to hate Alistair from day one. When they both decided to send him away to a private boarding school, Alistair thought he would finally be free… but the school’s restrictions had been even tougher than living at the Guerrin’s mansion. Alistair had managed to make one friend his entire time there.

Boarding school had been dull and Alistair a quiet boy. He tried pulling pranks and making a few jokes in the early years there, but no one found him funny… just annoying. So he threw himself into his studies – and quickly excelled at them – probably because there hadn’t been much else to do. Once he’d graduated, Eamon told him to apply for college, so Alistair did just that… choosing a school far from Redcliffe and the Guerrins.

College brought Alistair out of his shell. He continued to excel at his studies, but he took the time to make friends and become very active on campus. He was also glad when Cullen – his one friend growing up – had applied and was accepted to Denerim University the following year.

Then, out of the blue, it seemed, Alistair received a letter from a man claiming to be his father. He was summoned – he would have said ‘invited’, but that was too nice of a word for the situation – to Maric’s office.

He got to meet his half-brother, Cailan, that day… who accepted and welcomed him as though they had grown up together. It was hard to dislike Cailan, he just had the kind of personality that made him get along with everyone.

Maric, however, was anything but warm and welcoming. He basically told Alistair that he had been the one paying for all of his education… and he would continue to do so as long as Alistair kept top grades.

Alistair had no problem with that part. He liked his school and classes very much. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to major in… even though he was already in his third year. For the moment, he wanted to keep his options open.

So he had his schooling, he had his band, and he had his friends. He was happy… for the most part. The one thing that he wanted above all else however… was love. He didn’t have it growing up since the Guerrins pretty much ignored him. His nannies had cared for him, but he really couldn’t call that _love_. Cailan was cool for a half-brother he’d known for only a year. He liked him, but that was as far as it went. Maric was his father, but he was cold and distant. He often wondered who his mother had been. Had she loved him at all? Why had she not been there for him? Was she even alive?

He’d asked Maric once, but the man refused to talk about it.

He thought he’d finally found love when he dated Ellie Cousland. Maric had introduced her as the daughter of the famous neurosurgeon Bryce Cousland at one of his famous parties. She was thin, blonde, and beautiful. Alistair had been very taken with her in the beginning… but after they began dating, her true personality began to emerge. She was cold, calculating, and she loved manipulating people to her own advantage.

Alistair let it slide for a time, but it slowly began to wear him down. They began to fight more often than not… but what finally broke him was when he found out she was cheating on him with another man.

He ended the relationship, right then and there. Ellie tried to wheedle her way back in, but Alistair refused to budge on it.

Then he met Kylara. Quite by accident, too. He had just finished a set with his band at his All Souls/Halloween Bash (which he had decided to throw to help get Ellie off his mind) when his friend Cullen had told him about another friend of his that might have gotten hurt accidentally. He had gone outside to see if the girl was okay… and his life changed.

Kylara was nothing like Ellie. She was quiet, reserved, sweet and smart… but at the same time, not afraid to speak her mind at times. He did feel a little sorry for her at first since others seemed to tease and ridicule her, but Alistair quickly found that he enjoyed her company. Her intellect challenged him and he found he could talk to her with just about anything.

Then there was the disastrous dinner party at Maric’s where she felt that maybe they were too different to be friends.

They _were_ different, but it was these differences that made him realize that there was something really special about her.

Then they had shared their first kiss.

He had initiated it, yes, but Kylara clearly had enjoyed it. They went out together later that evening to a movie… where their lips met more than their eyes were on the screen.

They were only two weeks into this new relationship and Alistair found he cherished every minute of it. A smile broke on his face as he pulled into the parking lot of Maric’s office. _I don’t know if this is love… but I am happy. Happier than I have ever been this last year._

He still had a grin on his face when he walked into Maric’s office.

“You’re late.”

Alistair’s smile faded. He glanced at his watch, then half-jokingly said, “Can I blame it on the traffic?”

“No, you may not.” Maric frowned. “When you are running a business, punctuality is key. Early is on-time…”

“…and on-time is late,” Alistair recited along. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“My point is that I asked you to be here at a specific time and you were not. You waltz in here with a silly grin on your face and jokes on your lips. I am surprised that this lackadaisical attitude of yours hasn’t gotten you in trouble at school already. You are about to be a senior and you still haven’t decided on your major? How do you think you will be able to contribute to society when you just float-along in this manner?”

“Is this all you called me in for? To lecture me?” Alistair almost growled. “You could have just as easily called me on the phone for that…”

“Watch your tone with me, young man. I am your father and I still have control over your life.”

Alistair was seething inside. He wanted to yell, scream, berate… tell Maric just what he really thought of him, but then Kylara popped into his mind, acting like a balm to his frustration. He swallowed his anger and then in a calmer tone said, “I am sorry… father. It’s just… I was looking forward to spending some time with one of my friends before they left for the holidays.”

“Who?” Maric asked, suspicious. “A girl?”

“I think I can answer that question for you, sir,” Zevran suddenly spoke, making Alistair jump. He hadn’t even seen the elf in the office when he’s first arrived. Zevran moved in swiftly and plucked Alistair’s phone right out of his pocket.

“Hey! Give me back my phone, Zevran! This is none of your business!”

“It is when your father pays me,” Zevran smirked. “Now let me see…” He studied Alistair’s lock screen for a moment, then quickly drew his finger in a pattern across it. “Here we go, sir. Unlocked. Now let us see just who your son is so anxious to see. Hmm, quite a few calls to this one number… and many of them late at night too. Ooh…”

Alistair was sick to his stomach. Maric had hired Zevran to_ spy_ on him? “Please,” he begged. “Just give me back my phone.”

“All in good time, friend.” A few taps and then, “Here we go, texts.” Zevran then nodded. “It is as you feared, sir. He is still in contact with_ her…_ and it seems to be getting more serious.” He showed Maric the latest text.

Maric’s face turned red as he glanced at the messages. “Hmm… I am ‘holding you hostage’? You want to ‘butter me up’? Just what is going on between you and this girl, Kylara?”

“Nothing! We are friends! That’s it!”

“Ah, ah… don’t lie to your dear father,” Zevran cooed. To Maric he then said, I think this will speak for itself.” He tapped the phone and a message began to play on the speaker.

_“Ali, I really miss you. I know I’ll get to see you again in a few hours, but I can’t help but remember your last kiss to me. So soft… so tender… You really are amazing at them, you know? _ _No one has made me feel the way you make me feel… loved… special…”_

“Turn it off. I’ve heard enough!” Maric fumed. To Alistair, he then said, “I thought I told you the day after the dinner that she was not appropriate for you! She is a nobody! A commoner! I expect you to pick someone more refined, proper! Girls like her only go after you because you have money, influence… power! Gold diggers. Money-grubbers… all of them!”

“Kylara isn’t like that! She is sweet, innocent. She likes me for who I am, not because I have money!”

“Don’t be naïve!_” _Maric yelled. “You **will** break it off with her, or so help me, I’ll…”

“What?! Write me off again as you did twenty and one years ago when I was born?! Oh, how that will hurt! Not having a ‘father’ like you in my life! Well, you know what? I did just fine without you then, and I can do just fine without you now!” Alistair turned and stormed out of the office.

Maric went to the window and looked down. He saw Alistair jump into his car and drive off.

“He’s going to be a trouble-maker, that one,” Zevran mused.

Maric sighed. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserting phone "texts" (with minor emoji) into this short story was inspired by one of my fave DA LongFics - Heart Eyes Emoji!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944457


	7. No, And That's Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At his big Satinalia Party, Maric tries to get Alistair back with Ellie Cousland.

Fictober – Day 7

No, And That’s Final

It had been four days since Kylara had left to go home for Winter Break and Alistair was laying on his couch, depressed. Normally, he took pride in his appearance, but he hadn’t shaved or showered since she'd left.

While he still spoke to her on the phone every evening, it wasn’t the same as having her there. When she was in her dorm, it was only a ten-minute drive to see her. Now she was almost five hundred kilometers away.

He knew he was acting silly. She wasn’t gone forever; she’d be back in about a week and a half. Still, he couldn’t seem to lift himself out of his funk.

The Mabari puppy that he had gotten for Kylara yipped and whined from the floor. Alistair rolled over on the couch and picked the puppy up. He had been so happy when the tiny Mabari has immediately imprinted on her. She’d named him ‘Winston’.

“You miss her too, huh?” Winston licked his nose. “Yeah, I know, bud. She’ll come back to us soon.” He sighed and then spoke to Winston again, “So what should I order tonight? Antivan? Nevarran?”

Winston yipped once.

“Antivan, huh?”

Winston yipped again.

Alistair couldn’t help but smile just a little. “All right, bud. You don’t happen to know where my phone is, do you?”

Winston padded down to the end of the couch and then began trying to root down into the cushions. Alistair sat up, moved Winston to the side, and reached down into the couch. Just as his hand closed over the phone, it began to vibrate.

_Too early on the day for it to be Kylara… so who?_ He groaned when he saw it was Maric. He gave a deep sigh and then reluctantly answered. “Hello?”

“You are aware my Satinalia party is this evening? I sent you several texts to remind you and I never got a response. I expect you to be here at seven sharp.”

_I thought my ignoring your damned texts would make it bloody obvious I have zero interest in attending, _Alistair thought sourly. Even though he knew what the response was going to be, he tried anyway. “Not interested.”

“You will not defy me, son. I am sending the car. You will be dressed and ready when Blackwall gets there. If you do not show, know there will be consequences to your actions.” The call ended.

_Fuck!_ Alistair moaned. _I thought my storming out of his office almost a week ago would have ended this nonsense… but noooo… _He got up off of the couch, Winston whined at his feet. “Sorry, buddy. No Antivan tonight. Change of plans.”

He walked over to his sliding glass door, which led out to his patio and yard. “C’mon boy. Gotta put you out… Can’t come home to any ‘accidents’ on the carpet.” Winston whined again, but reluctantly went out onto the patio, where Alistair and Kylara had set out a ‘grass’ puppy training pad, some chew toys, food and water, and a soft rug for him to sleep on. He looked at Alistair with sad, puppy eyes as the glass door closed.

Alistair then walked into his bedroom and then to the closet. He turned on the light and stood there staring at all of his clothes. Then he looked down at what he already had on and a wicked grin came to his face.

_He just said I had to be dressed and ready… he didn’t say _ _ **what** _ _ I had to be dressed in… _

However, in the end, Alistair did reluctantly put on some cologne and a clean shirt… but at least it was one of his rocker shirts – the kind he usually wore to his gigs. Just to piss Maric off even more, he donned a spiked leather collar on his neck and painted his nails black. Then he sat down and waited for Blackwall to show up.

Precisely at 6:30 pm, the doorbell rang. Alistair got up from the couch and opened the door.

“Good evening, young mas…ter?” Blackwall hesitated when he saw what Alistair was wearing. “Um…”

“Problem, Blackwall?” Alistair gave a sly grin.

“No, sir. Ah… shall we get going?”

“Lead on.”

So Blackwall headed to the limo and opened the door as Alistair locked up his condo. He then got into the car and Blackwall shut the door.

A silky, smooth voice purred, “Oh, you do so love to push his buttons, don’t you?”

Alistair scowled to see Zevran in one of the wing seats of the limo. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Had to come to make sure you would not defy his orders.”

“Fuck off, Zevran.”

“Ooh, so feisty!” Zevran leaned forward in his seat and stared down at Alistair. “You really would do well to obey your father… It would be such a pity if there were any _accidents_… on the way.”

It was then that Alistair noticed the sidearm Zevran was packing under his leather coat. He quietly gulped; his earlier bravado gone.

Zevran smirked. “As it is, it will be quite amusing for me to see his reaction to your so-called outfit.” To Blackwall, he then said, “You will drop us off at the side entrance.”

“Yes, sir.”

Alistair very briefly contemplated if he could jump out of a moving vehicle, but Zevran must have anticipated such a maneuver, for he quickly said, “Lock the doors.” Blackwall complied.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up the side driveway. The car pulled to a stop. As the door was opened, Alistair then thought maybe he could make a dash for it, but the sinister click of a gun being cocked made him freeze.

“I _really_ wouldn’t do that,” Zevran hissed.

Alistair murmured, “You’d shoot me? Really?”

“I was told to get you here and up to your father _by any means necessary_. So go on. Into the house and up the stairs, like the obedient son you are.”

A sinking, sickening feeling roiled in the pit of Alistair’s stomach. He dreaded to think what would happen if Kylara returned from her holiday break… only to learn of his death? It would destroy her, he was sure of it. So without further thoughts of rebellion, he quietly got out of the car and headed into the house.

Alistair entered through the kitchens where dozens of chefs preparing all sorts of tantalizing dishes and his stomach rumbled, reminding him he still hadn’t eaten anything. He made a glance behind him but Zevran waved him towards the spiral staircase in the back of the kitchen with his gun.

“Perhaps if your father is feeling generous tonight, he may let you have some food… but for now, upstairs.”

Alistair headed up the narrow, twisting staircase to the second floor, then down the hall to his father’s office. He knocked on the door.

“Enter,” he heard from within.

Alistair opened the door and went in, Zevran right behind him. When Maric saw Alistair’s unkempt hair and four-day stubble, plus what he was wearing, **and** the gun in Zevran’s hand, he groaned slightly.

“It was necessary, sir,” Zevran said smoothly.

Maric let out a deep sigh. “You may leave now, Zevran.”

“I will be right outside the door then, should you need me…”

Maric weakly waved his hand and Zevran left. Then he turned and glared at Alistair. “You arrogant little shit,” he growled. “I ask you to come here to my home for this important party and you think you can get out of your responsibilities to me by dressing like trash?”

“Ask?! You didn’t _ask_ me to come. You **never** ask, you _demand!_ That is all you ever do!” Alistair spat back. “And you even had the _gall_ tonight to send Zevran… with a fucking gun!”

Maric pinched the bridge of his nose with his well-manicured fingers. “I sent him, yes, because I expected you to resist and be difficult… but I did _not_ tell him to use that kind of force! Unless… were you truly that obstinate?”

“No, I was not! I came, willingly, at your beck and call… just like I _always_ do.” Alistair sighed. “Because even though you haven’t yet earned the title from me, you still are my _father_.”

“And what of your… attire?”

“I really don’t want to be around ‘your crowd’ tonight. Holidays don’t mean much to me, you know.” _Especially because the one person I __**want**__ to spend it with isn’t here right now._

“Fine,” Maric replied coolly, much to Alistair’s surprise. “I don’t need you downstairs for what I called you here for. Just wait up here. I’ll be right back.” He turned and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Confused by what Maric had meant by that, Alistair shrugged. In the quiet office, he wandered around looking at all of the expensive things Maric had acquired over the years. Famous paintings, antique furniture, first-edition leather-bound books. He pulled a volume of Shakespeare's sonnets off of one shelf, thinking he might try and smuggle it home, so he could read some to Kylara by a romantic candlelit dinner.

Just then, the office door opened again. Alistair turned, expecting Maric to stride back in, but to his utter shock… it was Ellie Cousland.

She sauntered over to where he was standing and then placed her gloved hand on his arm. “Hello there, stranger,” she purred. “Have you missed me?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No,” Alistair repeated.

“You look like shit, Alipoohbear.” Ellie pouted out her lower lip. “It’s because I haven’t been there for you… right?”

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me by that ridiculous name. You haven’t ‘been there’ for me in almost three months, and frankly, I’ve been a lot happier because of it.”

“I don’t see how you could be happy without me, sweetie-boo. We had good times together, you and I…” She slinked her fingers down to his crotch and cupped it.

Alistair grabbed her hand and pulled it away. “Don’t touch me!” he seethed. “You lost _that_ right when you decided to cheat on me with someone else.” He turned away from her. “Why are you really here?”

“Because,” she simpered, “I realize I made a mistake and I want you back.”

“No.”

Now, Ellie sounded annoyed. “Why not?”

“Because I know how you manipulate and use people… You used _me _and I won’t be your patsy again. I am done with that and I am done with you.”

“But I’ve changed, truly. Why won’t you just give me a chance to prove it?”

“No, and that’s final,” Alistair said. “So why don’t you just go back downstairs to my father and tell him that his little ploy failed.” He pulled out his phone and dialed for a taxi. “I’m going home.” He then strode to the office doors, opened them, and left.

A few moments later, Ellie approached Maric.

“So, how did it go?”

“Oh, just peachy-keen,” she sarcastically replied. “He left.”

“He what?!” Maric’s eyes narrowed.

“He told me ‘no’ and then he left!” she spat, then muttered under her breath, “That bastard!”

“Shall I go after him then?” Zevran asked.

“No. You already went too far tonight. We’ll leave it for now.” Maric took a deep breath and then said, “There are still other things I can do. I_ will_ get him to cooperate, sooner or later.”

“Better be ‘sooner’ there, Maric,” Zevran said warningly. “The clock is ticking.”


	8. Can You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the weather becomes too hazardous for Kylara to try and drive back to her dorm after a Friday study session at Alistair’s, he asks her to stay with him at his condo for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing the rating of this story from "TEEN" to "MATURE" based on today's short... plus ideas I might have for others later.

Can You Stay?

“_And all roads are blocked as the snow is expected to keep falling throughout the evening hours. Another fifteen to twenty centimeters is expected to- ”_

Alistair clicked off the radio. “Well, that settles it. You won’t be able to get back to your dorm now. I wouldn’t want to you risk it anyways. Can you stay?”

“I need to call Leli, so she won’t worry… but I guess so. Camping in my car wouldn’t be very comfortable,” I replied with a smile.

“Mmm, not to mention I can keep you a lot warmer.” Alistair hugged me tightly.

Winston put his front paws on my knee and yipped. “Seems he wants me to stay too.” I grinned at the puppy – who’d already doubled in size since I got him from Alistair before I’d left for Winter Break. “Maker, what are you feeding him, Ali? He’s going to be huge!”

“Just the food the vet recommended… and maybe a little Antivan take-out?” At my incredulous stare, he then laughed. “I’m joking… about the take-out, that is. And what can we say, we both missed you terribly while you were back home.” Alistair’s lips brushed against mine. “It is good to have you back, Kylara.”

“It’s good to be back. It was pretty boring back home. Just me and my mom… and a bunch of re-runs on the telly.” I took my cell out of my pocket. “Anyways, let me call Leli real quick. Can I go into your room for a little privacy?”

“Sure. Although, I’m not exactly a secret… she knows we’re dating,” Alistair said with a laugh.

“Oh, it’s more like I’m sure she will probably just want to have little chat.” I grinned.

“Ah, I see. Well, go on then. Have your little girly tête-à-tête. I’ll get us something to eat.”

I walked into Alistair’s bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Then I dialed our dorm room. She answered on the first ring.

“Leli and Kylara’s room, Leliana speaking!”

“It’s me.”

“Kylara! Where are you? I hope you are safe, the snow is dumping back here!”

“I’m still at Ali’s.”

“Oh? Are you now?” She sounded positively delighted. “Annnnnd?”

“And he asked me to stay… for the night.”

I abruptly had to hold my cell away from my ear as she let out a loud “EEEEeeee!!” A moment later, after the squeal of happiness died down, I put the phone back to my ear. “Sooo? What are your plans? Hmm?”

“I guess we’ll have something to eat, then probably watch the telly for a bit, then I’ll sleep on his couch, I guess.”

“And waste this golden opportunity?! Are you mad?!” she shouted.

“What else would we do? Study more?” I asked.

“You are kidding me, right? _Please_ tell me you are joking!” She went quiet, then said, “You _have_ kissed, yes?”

My cheeks turned red. “Well… yes.”

“And don’t you want a little more than that?”

“I… don’t know. I guess so,” I mumbled, still embarrassed.

“Here is your perfect opportunity then! You and him… alone on a cold, dark, stormy night… in his cozy warm condo. Why anything could happen! In fact, why are we still talking on the phone?! Go on and get back out there with him! I’ll be rooting for you!” She abruptly hung up.

_Rooting for me? Well… I suppose we could do a little more than kissing tonight. But how much further do we go? I’m not ready to… to… _My face turned hot. _How do you even talk with a guy about this kind of stuff?! I can’t even talk to my mother about this! Maker’s Breath, what have I gotten myself in to?!_

A knock on the bedroom door startled me. “Kylara? Are you planning on coming back out here? Or would you just prefer it if I come in there? Hmm?”

“No,” I replied, trying to not sound like a scared mouse. “I’ll be right out.”

A moment later, I opened the door to find all the lights were off in the kitchen/living room area of the condo. The only light was coming from the fireplace and a few candles that Alistair had apparently set up while I’d been talking to Leliana. On the coffee table was a plate of fruit and cheese cubes, and a bottle of champagne. Soft romantic music was playing in the background. Winston was already snoozing on a throw rug by the fireplace and Alistair was lounging comfortably on the couch. He sat up as I came out.

“I hope this is okay,” he said quickly.

“It’s… very lovely,” I gave a small smile. “You set up all of this for me?”

“Of course. You are worth it, you know. Now,” he pat the couch cushion next to him, “come and sit with me.”

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Alistair then leaned in and kissed me gently.

“Would you like some champagne?”

“I… I’ve never had it before,” I confessed.

“Oh? Then you are in for a treat. I picked one that was a little on the sweeter side, rather than dry. I think you’ll enjoy it better.” He unwrapped the wire cage around the cork, then gently using pressure from his thumbs, he popped the cork out. The noise of it startled Winston. His furry head jerked up, but when he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he lay back down. Alistair poured me a glass, then took one of the strawberries from the plate and stuck it on the edge of the glass. “Here you go.”

After pouring himself a glass, he then clinked it against mine. I took a sip and the bubbles tickled my nose. I laughed lightly. “It’s different but good. I like it.” I took the strawberry off of the glass and bit into the sweet and slightly tart fruit. Then I drank the rest down. “May I have some more?”

“Sure thing.” He poured another glass for me, but then said, “Drink this one a little slower, all right?”

I took a sip, then set the glass down. Alistair plucked a grape off of the plate and brought it to my lips. It was frozen, which surprised me. “Ooh! That’s cold!” I made to take it into my mouth fully, but he pulled it away.

“Close your eyes, Kylara.”

I did and for a few seconds, nothing happened. Then I felt him trail the frozen grape across my lips slowly. I sighed at the sensation. The cold fruit was pulled away again, only to be replaced by soft, warm lips. I moaned a little and tenderly kissed him back. Suddenly I was surprised when I felt his tongue trace across the same path he’d trailed the grape. His tongue was cool and I realized he must have put the frozen grape in his mouth and sucked on it before eating it.

“Open your mouth a little, please,” he whispered.

I did and felt his tongue again. Only this time it slid past my lips and slowly brushed against my own. I gasped a tiny bit, not from shock, but from amazement. It felt really, _really_ good. He’d never kissed me like that before. Tentatively, I moved my own tongue against his.

He groaned deeply, pulled me closer to him, and moved his mouth and tongue against mine a little faster. I mimicked his motions and felt his breaths quicken. Hearing his moans and sighs as the kiss continued gave me a tingling thrill, it felt so good. Had I known such kisses existed, I would have had him try them a lot sooner.

Eventually, it slowed down. His lips brushed mine one last time and he slowly pulled away. His lips were slightly puffy.

“Maker, but that was… so amazing,” he sighed.

“W-what kind of kiss was_ that_?” I asked softly.

“Did you… like it?” When I nodded he grinned. “That is apparently how they kiss in Orlais.” He looked down at his hands, which were holding mine tightly. “I… I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Surprised, I had to ask. “You… never did that… with - ”

I didn’t have to finish the question. “No. It just never… felt right. With her, I mean.” He looked into my eyes. “Does that make sense?”

“Yes. It was…” I had to think for a moment, “…a lot more intimate of a kiss.” I paused again. “You’d want to be with someone you really cared for and trusted.”

He nodded. “Exactly. That is how I feel too!”

“Do they use the frozen grapes too? In Orlais?”

He chuckled. “No. That was just my idea.”

“Any other surprises you have in store for me?” I murmured.

“Oh, I think I might,” he teased lightly, but then turned serious, “But only if you want to, of course.”

“Guess we will just take it one step at a time then.”

He nodded again. “For now, let’s finish the champagne.”

“Sounds good.”

Half an hour later and we were both feeling a little giddy and silly. He had insisted on feeding me the fruit and cheese cube with his fingers… and then his lips, with many soft kisses in between.

The soft kisses soon turned more heated and soon his tongue was seeking mine again. As we continued to kiss, a warmth began to grow and I found myself softly moaning and gasping.

His lips then trailed down my neck; his light stubble tickling as he moved to my collarbone. Then I heard him pause and softly ask, “I… I would like to touch you. May I?”

I nodded, not really sure what he meant since he was already touching me. While he kept tenderly kissing and nipping my neck, I felt the fingers on his left hand move up from my waist, under my sweater, and then softly stroke my breast.

“Oh!” I cried out softly. No one had ever touched me there – save myself – and the flood of sensations that I felt surprised me.

Alistair glanced up. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I…” It took me a moment to think, but then I whispered, “No. It… felt nice.”

He gave a soft smile, then said slowly, “I… I want to make you feel good.” He took a deep breath. “But… if you want me to stop at any time… just say so. All right?”

“What about you?” I had to ask. Most men I had known or heard about from my few friends usually wanted something in return.

“I will be happy knowing I am making you happy,” Alistair replied softly. “But… if you want to… do anything to _me_ later… Well, we can cross that bridge if we come to it.”

“Do you… need me to do anything in particular now?”

I could see Alistair’s pupils dilating and his breath hitched slightly. “Would you… take off your sweater? Please?

I hesitated just a little. No man had ever seen me unclothed, and I was painfully shy, but at the same time… I trusted Alistair. I slowly pulled off the soft wool sweater. Underneath, I was wearing one of the undergarment sets that Leliana had bought me a few months ago. The front-hook bra was a shimmery dark blue color trimmed with black lace. I hadn’t worn it with the expectations that this would happen tonight, but all the same, Alistair smiled widely when he saw it.

“Beautiful,” he sighed. “You are so pretty, Kylara. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me. Then he asked, “Would you lie back on the sofa for me?”

I nodded and lay down. Alistair had one knee between my legs on the sofa and his other foot was on the floor for support. Then he bent over me and we began kissing again.

Soon, I felt his left hand once more moving up from my side and then his fingers began to trace light circles on my bra. With a slight shiver, I felt my nipple hardening under the fabric. Alistair’s thumb slowly brushed over it.

“Ah!” I cried and jerked up slightly. I felt him pause, so I quickly murmured, “More… please!”

He did, alternating between the circles and the brushing over the nipple. Heat began building within me. I moaned and my back arched slightly off of the couch. Encouraged, Alistair kissed his way down my neck again, then continued further down my chest. While his fingers continued their stimulation on my left side, I felt him exhale a warm breath on my right breast, then he kissed it.

“Kylara,” he murmured my name almost like a prayer. His left fingers touched the front-hook clasp. “I want more… Please?”

Never before had I felt so good. I didn’t want it to stop, so I nodded and said, “Yes, Ali.”

He quickly unhooked my bra and peeled the soft material away from my breasts. I had always worried that they sagged a little too much, but clearly Alistair did not. “Maker, such perfection!” he sighed. “Soft, supple skin… and you smell so good.” His fingers stroked and tweaked the bare skin of my breast and this newest jolt of pleasure had me groan a bit louder. He lowered his head down and kissed the nipple of my right breast. Without the fabric there, the kiss felt electric, and I moaned.

Now his tongue began to draw circles around my nipple, mimicking his fingers on the left. He moved slow, then fast, then slow again. The warmth I had been feeling now seemed to concentrate itself down and I felt a wetness in my underwear. I began panting and my legs clamped themselves against Alistair’s right knee.

With his fingers still pinching and playing with my left breast, he looked up into my face again. “You need more, don’t you?”

“I… I… Yes, Maker, please. I feel… so… so…”

“Will you allow me to go further?” he asked.

Trembling, I nodded, even though I wasn’t entirely sure what he meant. Never before had I felt such overwhelming desire pulsing through me.

Slowly Alistair’s right hand trailed down my stomach and then to the buttons of my jeans. I froze momentarily.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly.

A few seconds passed in silence, so he started pulling his hand away. I finally said. “Yes.”

Softly, he replied, “All right.” He moved his hand back and unbuttoned my jeans. His fingers skimmed the edge of my lacy underwear, waiting, as though he wanted me to be absolutely sure. I nodded again. He then moved his hand down into my underwear. “Breathe,” he whispered. I hadn’t even realized I had been holding it. “It will be all right. I’ll start off slow.”

He gently parted the skin of my sex and dipped his middle finger in between. “Maker,” he groaned. “You are so wet!” His finger then began to slowly rub and I cried out. I had touched myself a couple of times when I’d been alone, but it had never, ever felt _this_ good. I heard Alistair sigh. “Watching your face as I bring you pleasure… It is exquisite.” He began to rub faster.

My breaths were now coming in gasps; I was right on the edge of something extraordinary. “More,” I begged. “Please! So… so close!”

Keeping his finger rubbing me just so, Alistair bent back over my breasts and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and flicked his tongue back and forth. With that, reality shattered for me and I gave a strangled cry as I orgasmed. Alistair let my breast go from his mouth and then began fervently kissing me as I continued to shudder with little aftershocks of pleasure.

When he finally pulled back, he was shocked to see tears on my face. “Oh, Kylara! Are you all right? Why are you crying?” He helped me to sit up and I fixed my bra and jeans. “Was it… too much?”

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks. “No. I am… I just…” I took a deep breath to help center myself. I looked at his concerned face. “No one has ever made me feel that way before.”

Relief immediately came to his features. “It was… good then?”

I pulled him to me and kissed him. “Yes. Because I trusted you and you kept your promises.”

“Would you… perhaps consider…” he paused for a moment, then asked, “Would you want to… go further? With me?”

It took me a bit to realize what he was asking. I blushed and slowly shook my head. Alistair looked devastated by the news, so I quickly explained, “Ali, I have no regrets about what you did tonight… but I don’t want to move so fast. This is all very new and exciting for me still. Would it be okay if we waited for a bit, before taking that leap?”

“Oh.” Then suddenly, “Oh! Maker, I am so stupid! You thought I meant…” He gave a quick smile. “Of course I don’t mind waiting for_ that_! I certainly don’t want to rush things either, Kylara, I care deeply for you.” Now he blushed. “What I meant was… would you like to… touch me? Like the way I touched you? Nothing more, I promise. Then we can cuddle and get some sleep.”

I swallowed nervously. “You… will teach me? How to make you feel good?” My cheeks were hot. “What if I… mess it up?”

He stood up and then pulled me to my feet. With a grin, he said, “Yes, I’ll show you. And Kylara? Believe me when I say you won’t ‘mess it up’. Guys are pretty simple and straightforward… in that regard.”

“All right. I trust you.” Then I asked, “Do you have anything I can sleep in? Oh, and do you have a toothbrush I can use?”

“We’ll work it out. But for now?” He gently pulled on my hand and led me into his bedroom. “Let me show you how good you can make _me_ feel.”

The bedroom door closed behind us with a soft ‘click’.


	9. There Is A Certain Taste To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair’s birthday is coming up and Kylara wants to bake him a cake. Leliana and Cullen try to help. But do too many cooks – or phones – spoil the treat?

Fictober – Day 9

There Is A Certain Taste To It.

Leliana bounced into our dorm room, her usual perky self. She saw me at my desk looking through a book and rolled her eyes.

“Studying_ again_?” she tittered. “It’s a nice day out today and the roads are finally clear! We could go to the mall, or maybe…” she trailed off when she noticed the book I was flipping through. “A cookbook?”

“A _cake_ cookbook,” I said with a smile.

“Why are you looking at cake recipes? What’s the upcoming occasion?”

“Who says it’s for anything special?” I blushed. “Maybe I just want to learn how to bake!”

“Riiight…” she giggled. “Your blush says it all. It’s for loverboy, isn’t it?!”

I sighed. “His birthday is tomorrow. Twenty-third of Wintersmarch.”

“Oh, I _love_ birthdays! They are so much fun! Are you planning anything else?”

“His bandmates are taking him to a local pub. I just asked Dorian if I could bring a cake. He said yes, and gave me some money to buy one… but then I thought a homemade cake would be much tastier than a store-bought one.”

“What’s Alistair’s poison?” she asked. At my confused look, she clarified. “What flavor cake is his favorite?”

“He likes chocolate. I thought at first I’d make him a _cheese_cake, but then I thought that was too obvious.” I flipped through the cookbook, showing Leli all of the recipes I had bookmarked. “But there are _so_ many types!”

She placed her finger down on a page that caught her eye. “Ooh, a chocolate whiskey cake… with a whiskey caramel drizzle! That sounds very drool-worthy!” She then plucked the book out of my hand and said, “Let’s head to the supermarket!”

An hour later we were in our dorm’s small kitchenette, located just off the lobby. I had everything spread out and ready.

“Okay, the first step,” I read. “Preheat the oven to 180C.”

Leliana pushed the buttons on the stove, but nothing happened. “Um, Kylara? I think our oven is broken.”

Wynne, our dorm mother walked by just then. “Ah, yes. Sorry girls. It is broken. The repairman can’t come by to fix it until the very end of the month.”

“Now what?”

“Call Cullen,” she suggested. Maybe their dorm’s oven is working.”

After packing everything back up and hoofing over to Cullen’s dorm building, he greeted us outside.

“Your oven _is_ working, yes?” Leli asked again.

Cullen had an interesting look on his face. “Um, yeah… it works. Not sure if you are going to want to use it though.”

“Why not?” I asked as we headed through their lobby. However, he didn’t have to answer. It was made perfectly clear once we saw the condition it was in. Grime, oil, and all sorts of caked-on food and grease were all over.

Cullen looked embarrassed. “Well, we are a bunch of dudes living together!”

“Really?” I said, eyebrows raised. “_That_ is your excuse to not clean?” I sighed as looked at the filth-ridden stove. “I’m surprised this hasn’t caught on fire yet…”

“Or been condemned,” Leliana shook her head.

“Please tell me you have some cleaning supplies?” I asked Cullen.

He opened the cupboard below the sink and to our surprise, it was filled with brand-new, unopened supplies. I even found a scouring brush and rubber work gloves. “Well, let’s get this done!” I exclaimed.

Two hours later, I had the stove, sink, counters, and even their refrigerator cleaned out. Oh, the mess I had to scour out of it… I never wanted to think about ever again! The work had gone fairly smoothly with both Cullen and Leli helping. We had gathered a bit of an audience of boys standing around and watching us clean. When we had finished, there were whistles and applause.

I turned to those standing about and lightly scolded, “Don’t let it get like that again!”

Sadly, no one seemed to care as they all wandered off. I sighed.

“Don’t worry, ‘Lara. I’ll get a few other guys to help me keep it clean from now on. You have _my_ thanks and appreciation, at the very least.” He looked at the sparkling stove and clean countertops. “So, after all of this, what are you making? Looks like cake ingredients?” Then he slapped his forehead. “That’s right! Alistair’s birthday is tomorrow! That is really nice of you to make him a cake. You're going let me help too, I hope!”

The clean oven was now preheating and I was starting to measure out the ingredients. I muttered quietly to myself. “Let’s see… 450 grams of sugar, 450 grams of flour…” Then my phone buzzed. I wiped my hands on my apron and pulled my phone out. It was Alistair.

_[15:40] Hey Kylara, love. What are you up to?_

**Not much. Just planning a little surprise for tomorrow… **😘 **[15:40]**

_[15:41] Really? What is happening tomorrow?_

**As if you don’t know, Mr Smarty-Pants. [15:42]**

_[15:42] Does it involve you in some barely-there lingerie?_

😲 **[15:43]**

_[15:44] Well, I can dream, can’t I? _❤️_❤️❤️_

😨 **You are so evil! [15:44]**

_[15:45] That’s me, Mr Charming _😈

_[15:45] So you’ll be there, tomorrow? 7 pm?_

**Wouldn’t dream of missing it! [15:46]**

**Anyhoo… Let me get back to my task. Don’t want to mess it up for you! [15:47]**

_[15:47] Awww! You’re so good to me, sweetheart! _😍

Leliana saw Kylara grinning as she texted on her phone. _It has to be Alistair. No one else makes her smile like that! I am so glad the__y are together… it has done wonders to help boost Kylara’s opinion of herself!_ Then she stared at the bowl. _Wonder where she left off with the ingredients? Hmm, 450 grams of both sugar and flour? _She eyed the bowl. _That doesn’t look like enough. I better add a bit more… to be safe, of course. _Then Leliana’s phone rang. She answered it.

Cullen, meanwhile, was in charge of making the whiskey caramel sauce for the cake. The first and second batches were both burnt and he scowled as he stared at the black goo in the pot._ I am a science major! I can follow complex formulas down to the smallest detail! So how come I can’t seem to get this stupid caramel recipe to work?!_ He stated at his own phone. _I suppose if my lab partner would stop texting me with his incessant questions and distracting me… _He sighed._ Well, guess I start over… again!_

I closed the app on my phone and saw Leli was now on her phone. She was supposed to be in charge of the wet ingredients for the cake_._ In her mixing bowl I could see the eggs and the buttermilk were there, but not mixed yet. So I quickly started the electric mixer and blended what she had so far. Then I set it down and went back to my bowl, which so far had only the flour and sugar. I added in the cocoa powder, baking soda, baking powder, and the salt and used a fork to stir it all up.

With that done, I saw Leli was _still_ on her phone. I shrugged and headed back to her bowl and added in the oil, vanilla, warm water, and the imitation whiskey flavoring that I had found at the market. As I blended those, I heard my phone chirp again.

_Well, we are mostly done now… just need to mix the wet with the dry and then cook the cake. Looks like Cullen is almost done with the caramel… I’ll go ahead and see what he wants now._

_[16:09] What are you wearing tomorrow night, sweetie?_

Leli ended the call with her girlfriend and then glanced at the counter. _Looks like Kylara mixed up my eggs and buttermilk. So where did I leave off? Oh, right. _She added the next ingredients and then glanced at the last one. _**Imitation**__ whiskey? Eww! We don’t want to ruin a cake with that crap._ She knelt down and plucked out several sample size bottles of Elijah Craig Barrel Proof Bourbon Whiskey. _Hmm, 136 Proof, which means __68% __Alcohol. Aw, yes! That will definitely give the cake some kick! And look! __Notes __of__ oak, walnuts, caramel, __and __vanilla! __Sounds perfect! _After adding a good 120ml of the whiskey to her wet ingredients (more than twice what the recipe called for… because more booze = more fun, yes?), she thought, _b__etter give some __of this good stuff__ to Cullen for his caramel sauce too._

Finally, I put my phone away again and approached the counter.

“All set to mix, Leli?”

“Yes! This cake will be so awesome! Your Alibear is going to _love_ it!”

I prepped the greased and floured cake pans, then poured Leli’s wet ingredients over my dry. It was then I noticed the pungent smell of whiskey.

“Uh… Leli? Why do the wet ingredients reek of alcohol?”

“That imitation crud you bought from the supermarket won’t make a decent cake for your boyfriend! So I added the _real_ stuff!” She grinned.

My eyes were watering. “Maker! How much, and what proof?!”

She showed me the small empty bottle. “136 proof! We won’t even have to eat this to get drunk! The fumes alone will- ”

“Tut-tut! The alcohol cooks off! It’ll be fine, Kylara!”

“Well… technically that _is_ true… I suppose if this fails, we might have time to make another.”

I mixed the wet and dry together. At first, I thought there was too much liquid, but once I had finished, it looked to be the normal consistency of cake batter. However, pouring it into the two prepped pans I had soon revealed a problem. I had too much extra batter. “I thought this was to make two round cakes. Why do I have leftover batter?”

“Cullen?” Leli got his attention from his phone, where he’d been texting someone madly. “Any cake pans in your cupboards?”

“Hang on a sec…” He stashed his phone. “Cake pans? I think we have a rectangular one.” He opened and searched. “Here it is!” He handed me the pan.

“So now we have a rectangle and two circle cakes… my won’t this look professional,” I grumbled.

“But it _isn’t_. That’s the point! It is a homemade cake!” Leli said as she greased and floured the third pan. “It’ll be fine.” At the look on my face, she sighed. “If it bugs you that much, Kylara, we can cut circles from the rectangle. That’ll work, yes?”

I brightened. “You’re right, Leli! Why didn’t I think of that!”

“Because you’re too worried about impressing your loverboy?”

I punched her lightly on the arm. “I suppose so,” I replied jokingly.

After baking, we pulled all three cakes from the oven. As they cooled, the three of us sat around, talking about various things.

We ended up getting four rounds total – the two I had originally prepped, and two more cut from the large rectangle. The leftovers we passed out to the guys in the lobby of Cullen’s dorm. Since none of them spit it out, I took that as a good sign that the cake was fine.

Cullen drizzled his whiskey caramel sauce on top… and it looked fantastic!

After packing (and cleaning) everything up, there was nothing left to do until the party.

“Happy birthday, to our friend Alistaaiirr! Happy birthday, to yooooouuu!”

Alistair blew out the twenty-two candles on his cake and cheers erupted from the crowd of friends at the pub.

“Thank you, guys! This is fantastic!” He then pulled me into his embrace. “The cake looks great, love! You didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me… but thank you all the same.” He stole a quick kiss when the others weren’t looking, then out-loud said, “Well? Let’s eat!”

The cake was quickly sliced and then everyone waited while Alistair took the first bite. He chewed, then swallowed, then his eyes began to water. “Whew! That is _strong_!” he shouted. “There is a certain taste to it…” He paused to think, then exclaimed, “Whiskey! It’s chocolate caramel whiskey cake!”

I took the next bite and almost choked. _Leli and Cullen both had poured enough alcohol in the cake and sauce to choke a mule! Even cooked, this is one pungent cake!_

“Is it okay, Alistair?” I asked, worried. “Seems certain other people involved might have been a bit heavy-handed with the booze…” I said as I arched an eyebrow at Leliana. She just giggled and shrugged.

He leaned down and murmured in my ear, “It’s the thought that really counts, love. For that, you win some extra special bonus points from me tonight…”

Fenris, after watching the others take a bite or two of the cake and then set it down, finally took his own nibble.

“Hmm… not bad,” he grunted. “Could’ve used more whiskey though.”

Everyone stared at him, then burst out laughing!


	10. Listen, I Can’t Explain It, You’ll Have To Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several tabloid magazines were mysteriously delivered to Kylara’s dorm while she was in class one afternoon. To her shock and dismay, the covers show Alistair and Ellie Cousland together with the words “Engaged At Last!”. When Kylara later confronts Alistair with the evidence, he says he knows nothing about it!

Fictober – Day 10

Listen, I Can’t Explain It, You’ll Have To Trust Me.

_Ugh, I hate Mondays,_ I thought as I headed back to my dorm room. Two surprise exams today – which thankfully I felt I had done well on – and a lab report due on Wednesday! The report would take me all of tonight and tomorrow to research and write… so I knew as soon as I dropped off my stuff, I’d have to get to the library._ I hoped I would be able to see Alistair for a little while tonight. His father kept him busy this whole weekend, so __we__ didn’t get any of our usual time together._

I stuck my key into the lock of the room I shared with Leli, then I noticed a large, padded envelope sticking out from under our door._ Odd, mail usually goes to our individual P.O. Boxes._ I opened the door, then reached down and picked up the envelope. It wasn’t addressed, it simply had my name scrawled across it.

At first, I thought Alistair must have stopped by and delivered something, but when I looked at it closer, it wasn’t his handwriting. I didn’t recognize it at all.

_Only one way to solve the mystery… open it!_ I closed our door, dropped my books and backpack onto my bed, then sat down at my desk. I grabbed my scissors and cut the envelope open. When I tipped it over, out slid several supermarket tabloids.

_Who’d send__** these**__ to me? I don’t read this garbage!_ Then I noticed the covers and my heart just about stopped.

**Alistair Theirin to Wed Ellie Cousland!**

**Theirin Playboy Finally Settles Down!**

And

**Engaged At Last!**

On the first magazine, the photo was a little grainy, but I could clearly see it _was_ Alistair, with some thin, blonde girl clinging to his arm. On the second cover, they were both seated in the back of a limo (Maric’s?)… and in the third? _Maker’s Breath! He was __**kissing**__ her!_

Hands shaking, I dropped the tabloid on the ground. I felt nauseous._ Was there an explanation for this… or had I been played all along?! _

I took out my phone and slowly dialed Alistair’s number. _I need to know the truth._

He answered on the third ring. “Kylara? Hey sweetie! What’s up?”

I couldn’t get the words out, especially when he called me _sweetie._

“Hello? Kylara? You there?”

“Yeah,” I managed to choke out. “I’m here.”

“What is wrong?” He sounded concerned, which had me feeling even more conflicted.

I finally managed to stop my shaking voice and spoke a bit clearer. “Wrong? Funny you should mention that.” I took a deep breath and then said, “Yes, something is wrong.”

“You sound almost… angry at me. Please tell me what is going on?”

“Can you come over here?

“Right now? Well, I am in the middle of a report I am writing… Can you give me an hour or so?”

“Just… come over as soon as you can.” I hung up the phone.

As I waited, tears burned behind my lids. I wanted to tear each and every one of these scandalous magazines into tiny pieces, but I knew I needed to show him the evidence first. _I wonder how he’s going to explain his way out of this?_

I was expecting to have to wait for a while longer, but to my surprise, there was a sudden knock on my room door.

“Kylara? It’s me. Open up.”

I opened the door and Alistair walked in. He tried to give me a quick hug, but I backed off. “I thought you had to finish your report,” I muttered.

“You are angry. This is more important. My report can wait. Now, please, tell me what is wrong?”

I said nothing. Instead, I just strode over to my desk and then wordlessly handed him the tabloids.

He took the magazines and then looked at them. There was silence for a moment, then he muttered, “…the fuck?” He looked up at me and then said, “Where did you get these?”

“They were in an envelope… Someone stuffed it under our door here.”

“This… this is bullshit!”

“Of course they are bullshit, they are supermarket tabloids!” I seethed. “What I want you to explain are the pictures on the covers!”

Alistair looked confused. “But… that’s just it. I don’t know anything about this.”

“How could you not know? You seem pretty close to her in this third cover!” I couldn’t help it, hot tears fell from my eyes. “And here I thought I was the only one with whom you shared that intimate Orleasian kiss!”

“Kylara, I swear, I am telling the truth! I really don’t know anything about this! Listen, I can’t explain it… you’ll have to trust me. ”

I sat down on my bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that wouldn’t stop. “I-I don’t know if I can… They say a picture is worth a thousand words…”

Alistair threw the offending tabloids to the floor, knelt down by my bed and took my hands into his. Reluctantly, I let him. “Kylara, I haven’t even seen Ellie since Satinalia! I was ‘summoned’ as usual” _I’__m not going__ to scare her by telling her that Zevran threatened me with a gun just to get me there…_ “to Maric’s house for his holiday party. She came into my father’s office and told me she wanted to get back with me.” I started to cry harder, and Alistair gave my hands a squeeze. “Kylara… sweetheart, I told her **no**. She cheated on me!” He reached up and brushed the tears from my face. “She is arrogant, vain, and selfish. You are beautiful, quiet, and sweet. I think that makes it pretty clear who I want. I want _you._”

Just then Leli came into our room with a few bags worth of snack foods. “Oh, Alistair! What are you doing here?” Then she noticed my tears. “Kylara? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Alistair pointed at the tabloids on the floor. “Someone put these in an envelope and slid them into your room today.”

Leli picked them up off the floor. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at each cover photo. “Is this true, Alistair?”

“No! Of course it isn’t! I was just telling Kylara that I haven’t even seen Ellie since Satinalia! Someone must have done this with the specific intent to hurt Kylara!”

“Hmm…” Leliana opened the first tabloid and began skimming the pages. Then I heard her chuckle.

“This isn’t funny, Leli,” I said with a frown. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Because… these are fake.”

Alistair sighed in exasperation. “I_ know_ they are fake!”

“Not in that sense… There are no articles in here that match the covers! In fact, all of the articles here are at least from six months ago!” She threw the magazine back on the ground. “Kylara, someone doctored these old tabloids with these pictures to deliberately to get you upset.”

“Why?”

“Someone is obviously jealous that Alistair is interested in you and not them. It was a cruel prank, nothing more.”

“But… these photos. Even if the magazine is fake, these are still pictures of _you,_ Alistair.” I looked away from him. “I-I don’t know what to believe right now.”

Alistair placed his fingers gently on my face and turned me back to face him. “Yes, they are pictures of me… They are from back when she and I were dating. They are_ old_ pictures and they do not matter now. What matters now is that I am here with you and it is_ only you_ that I care about. If you have to believe in something, believe in that.” He then stood up, giving me a tender kiss on my cheek. “I’ll take these things and throw them away. Don’t let them trouble your thoughts any further, sweetheart.”

Leliana bent over, picked up the tabloids, and handed them to Alistair. He rolled them up tightly in his fist.

“Why don’t we get together later this week, Kylara? We can go to a movie or have dinner. What do you say?”

“I… guess so,” I replied softly. “I’ll think about it.”

“All right. For now, though, I need to get back home and finish that report I was working on. I’ll call you later.”

I nodded. He then left our dorm.

Back outside in his car, he unrolled the tabloids and looked at the covers again. He sighed. _I hate lying to her, but she is already feeling __vulnerable__ and hurt. __These aren’t old photos of Ellie and me… I vaguely remember going to the country club this past weekend with Maric and_ _Cailan… and it is possible Ellie __could have been__ there – as her parents are members too. __B__ut I don’t recollect seeing her __at all that night__. I know I also had a few drinks, but nothing that would account for me not remembering __these pictures… unless… Unless someone drugged me? But why?_

He threw the magazines into the passenger seat of his car and gripped the steering wheel. S_omeone __**must**__ have drugged me… and possibly Ellie… and then posed us to take these incriminating photos… It wouldn’t take much to then use Photoshop or some other editing tool to make them look like tabloid covers. _He shook his head. _All this just to set up an elaborate hoax to hurt Kylara? I know Maric doesn’t approve of her, but this kind of prank is far beneath him. I don’t know who did this… but I will find out._


	11. It’s Not Always Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately, Alistair has had to break several dates with Kylara, due to being called into his father’s office for work. He manages to get away one morning for a coffee break and decides to send Kylara a special gift.

Fictober – Day 11

It’s Not Always Like This

_[16:30] Hey, love… I hate to break it to you, but Maric has asked if I can stay late again _

_to help him out with this project. I promise I’ll make it up to you soon!_

**Again? But this is the fifth time this has happened! [16:32]**

_[16:33] I know, I know! It’s just that… Maric has actually been rather civil lately. He _

_and Cailan need my help and the job experience will be good on my resume._

**Won’t you just be joining his company upon graduation? [16:34]**

_[16:35] I don’t know. Yes, it makes the most sense… but I don’t think this is where I _

_want to be for the rest of my life. I want to keep my options open._

**I wonder if he is really doing this just to keep us apart. [16:37]**

_[16:37] Kylara, sweetie, that really isn’t fair. I know we’ve had reasons to think that _

_in the past, but I think he might finally be coming around to the idea of us as a couple._

**Fine. Whatever. Just… text me once you are free. [16:39]**

_[16:40] Kylara, I do miss you. I promise we will get together again!_

He waited for a few minutes, but there was no response. No ellipses indicating she was typing. He sighed and closed the text app and slid his phone back into his pocket._ I suppose I can understand her point. Maric has tried to keep us apart, but he hasn’t said one word against it lately. This is also a very important contract for his company. If we can just solve this client’s problem… then I will be free! I will need to do something really special for her to make up for all the times I’ve had to cancel._

“You look like you are thinking some deep thoughts there, bro,” Cailan said as he walked into the tiny office that Alistair was currently using. He leaned against the wall. “Is it about the project? Because any brilliant ideas you might have…”

Alistair just sighed.

“Ah, I get it… You miss your girlfriend. Had to break another date today?”

“How does Josephine deal with it?” Alistair asked. “You are vice-president… You are right under Maric. This must happen to you all the time.”

Cailan chuckled. “In her typical fashion. She goes out and spends my money.”

Alistair stared at Cailan. “And you are okay with that?”

“She is my fiancée and she knows I love her, but she understands that what I do with him is very important. She also knows that once we are married, dad will give me a little more leniency to hire my own help, which will free up my hours for her.” Cailan smiled, then asked, “So? Do you think your girlfriend is _the one_? Will your wedding shortly follow mine?”

“Cailan, we have only known each other for five months! I’d say it’s a little soon to be talking of weddings!”

“Do you love her?”

“I-I care for her. Quite a lot. She is special to me and…”

“You haven’t actually said it to her yet?”

“I… no. No, I haven’t said I love her. I’m not sure if it is the right time yet. There is a part of me that really wants to, but I am afraid it might…”

“Might what? Scare her away?” Cailan folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t think that is likely. I’ve only met her a few times, but she doesn’t strike me as the type to be afraid of love or commitment. In fact, I’d say she is the opposite. I think that she craves it, as much as you do. If you don’t tell her soon, she might think you are just stringing her along. Especially since you’ve had to cancel dates lately.”

Alistair frowned. “Only because I’ve been here helping you and Ma- father.”

“Still having trouble calling him ‘dad’ or ‘father’, huh?”

“You’ve had him for your whole life. I’ve only known him for a mere fraction of that!”

“No need to bite my head off, I agree with you. Had I been in your shoes, I’d probably be the same.”

_I appreciate the sentiment, but I doubt it. You are a people-pleaser Cailan. You would have still called him father even if he hadn’t been there for you._ Alistair sighed.

Just then, the intercom buzzed on Alistair’s desk and Maric’s voice spoke. “Alistair, Cailan, I think we might have found a breakthrough. Come into my office at once please.”

“Back to the grind, eh, bro?” Cailan stopped his leaning and stood up straight. “Look, before we go in there, I’ll give you some quick advice. If you love her – and I think you really do – tell her. I’m sure that you’ll have some free time soon. Why don’t you plan a romantic dinner for two this weekend? Even if we aren’t finished with this project, I am sure I can ask dad to give you a small break. He’s not completely heartless, you know.”

“We’ll see.” Alistair got up from his chair and smiled at his half-brother. “Thanks, Cailan.”

Despite Maric’s so-called ‘breakthrough’, Alistair didn’t stumble into his condo until 1 am. _Glad I have no classes tomorrow… I’d never be able to focus. _He yawned. _As it is, don’t know how much I’ll be able to help Maric and Cailan in a few hours! He wants me back at the office at six! Maker, I am so tired!_

He pulled off the suit he’d been required to wear to the office and lay it as carefully as he could manage across his dresser to keep it from getting too wrinkled. As he was laying his jacket down, his phone fell out of the inner pocket.

_Should I text Kylara? No… it is late and she’ll be sleeping. Cailan is right though. I need to do something to make up for all the dates I’ve had to cancel. I _ _still _ _don’t know who sent her all those stupid fake tabloids. I don’t want her to start thinking again that I don’t care for her!_

Before sleep could claim him, he briefly checked that Winston was okay out on the patio. His heated doghouse seemed to be keeping him warm enough, despite the chilly winter temperature outside. Alistair then staggered back into his bedroom and passed out on his bed.

10:30 am, and Alistair was barely awake at his desk. He’d nodded off again when Cailan knocked on the doorjamb.

“Dude, you really need some coffee, don’t you?”

Alistair’s eyes snapped open. “Coffee? Mmph, yeah. Sounds good.”

Cailan sighed and shook his head. “Annnd, maybe a bit of fresh air too? Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Think so?” Alistair mumbled.

“Okay, listen. Dad is on a phone call right now with the client. You’ve got maaaybe a half-hour. Go and get yourself some coffee and breakfast. Just hurry back, all right?”

“Sure. Thanks, Cailan,” Alistair said with a yawn. “’Preciate it.”

He stepped out of Maric’s building and on the corner he saw a chain coffee store. Not caring who made the drink, as long as it was hot, strong, and caffeinated, he crossed the street and headed into the shop.

A few minutes later he was sitting at a table inside the store, sipping a large hazelnut coffee with milk and two sugars, and nibbling on a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich. Feeling a bit more alert, he looked around the store. It was then he noticed the cut-out hearts and flowers hanging throughout the store.

_Maker’s Breath! All Hearts Day is _ _ **tomorrow** _ _! How could I forget!! _ _Oh, I really hope Maric won’t need me! I need to make plans _ _to do something special for Kylara… _ _and stat!_

Then he noticed a flower shop across from the coffee store. He quickly wolfed down the rest of his sandwich, put a lid on his coffee and ran over to the florist.

The heady scent of hot-house roses hit his nose as soon as he entered the store. He definitely wanted to get Kylara some of those, but he also wanted some extra flowers added to say other meaningful things – that for the moment – he couldn’t say in person.

By the time he left, he had a large arrangement of purple hyacinth (to say he was sorry), violets (to represent his loyalty, devotion and faithfulness), pink carnations (to say he thought she was sweet and lovely), lilacs (to represent his first emotions of love), red tulips (a declaration of love), and lastly yarrow and red roses (also to represent love). He wasn’t sure if she knew the meanings of all the flowers, but since she had been working with Cullen in the school greenhouses, he hoped she might.

He paid and scheduled the flowers to be delivered this evening to her dorm, then quickly picked a card to go with them. He knew he was no poet laureate, but hoped she would like his little verse.

_I am sorry that I have been so busy_

_Seems our lives have been in quite a tizzy_

_But I promise it’s not always like this_

_It is you that I really miss_

_And as a way for me to apologize_

_I decided to get you a nice surprise_

_I bought_ _this__ lovely bouquet_

_Just for you… on All Heart’s Day_

_I am also planning a special treat_

_We will go out and get something to eat_

_Then later I plan to treat you right_

_I am asking you to stay for the night_

_I want our relationship to become much more_

_Because it is you that I truly adore._

Once that was all done, he gave a quick glance at his watch. His half-hour was nearly up, so he thanked the florist and then quickly headed back to Maric’s office.

He was just about to sit back down at his desk when Cailan quickly walked in. “Great news! It seems all our hard work last night paid off! The problem is solved and the client has given dad the go-ahead to start production in a few months!”

“Will I be required to come back then?”

“Maybe. He said might need you for some of the more technical oriented stuff, but for now, he wants to go back and focus on your studies. He also said we are both free for the rest of today and for the weekend!”

“Really?” Alistair’s whole day just got a lot brighter, and he grinned. “That is great because I need to find dinner reservations for tomorrow right away! You probably should too!”

“No, I’ll probably just stay home and cook for Josephine. But you go on and have fun tomorrow. You’ve earned it for sure.”

Alistair quickly walked over and gave Cailan a brief hug. “Thanks, Cailan. For all your advice. I’m going to treat Kylara to a real special night tomorrow.”

Cailan smiled and said, “You do that. I know dad still has some doubts, but I like her. I think she is a really sweet girl. If you get the chance, please tell her I say ‘hello’, all right?”

“I will.” Alistair then grabbed his half-finished coffee and left the office, whistling a happy tune.

Several minutes later, Maric walked into the tiny office.

“He is still seeing that girl, hmm?”

Cailan sighed. “Why do you dislike her, dad? I think she’s kind and sweet… and he really seems happy with her.”

“We have an image to uphold as Theirins, Cailan. We are important people here in Denerim, and Alistair should know this. She isn’t right for him. He should be looking at marrying up, just as you have.”

“He’s still a bit young dad. Things could change.”

Maric didn’t reply. He sighed inwardly and thought, _things better change on their own and soon… or I may have to force it myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created a new Thedas holiday for this AU. 14th of Guardian... "All Hearts Day". Obviously based on our own Valentine's Day. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	12. What If I Don’t See It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For All Hearts Day, Alistair is taking Kylara out for a special evening. His poem mentioned wanting to take their relationship to the next level… but Kylara is again filled with self-doubt about what Alistair really sees in her. Leli gives her a pep talk.

Fictober – Day 12

What If I Don’t See It?

I sat at the vanity in our bathroom staring at my reflection. Leliana had put my hair into an elaborate up-do fashion, with pretty pink flowers to match the rose color of the dress I was wearing. She had insisted I wear heels again, but this time they were not as tall._ At least I can actually walk in these shoes,_ I thought. Looking at my reflection again, I attempted to put on my lipstick, but my hand started shaking again.

I glanced out of the bathroom at the stunning bouquet that had arrived last night and tears misted my eyes. Though he had not told me face-to-face that he loved me, the meaning was clear in the flowers he had chosen. Then there was his cheesy, yet romantic poem. It too spoke volumes to me. I had cried happy tears for over an hour after receiving both items.

Shortly, he would be picking me up. No limo tonight, no stressful family situation. Just him and me on a dinner date for two at one of Denerim’s most romantic restaurants. I was looking forward to it with great anticipation. So why was I nervous?

It was a line from his poem. _I want our relationship to be__come__ much more… _The fact that he was also asking me to stay with him overnight had butterflies in my stomach.

The last time it had happened was only because of the weather, but it had turned into a very intimate and special evening for us. My cheeks turned hot as I remembered the way he had made me feel. His kisses, his touches, leading up to the first ever orgasm that someone else had brought me. Then later, in his room, he had shown me how to rub and stroke him until he came.

I had never touched a man like that before, but knowing it had been me that made him feel that good? That had brought me a tingling thrill that I had not expected. Afterwards, he had cuddled me tightly against his body as we slept.

Since then, we had kissed and touched each other like that a few other times, but no more than that.

So that line in is poem had me wondering… _What does he mean ‘become much more’? What is he planning? _Then my nagging fears started up again. _Why me? What does he see in me? I am no one!_

Just then, Leliana walked into the bathroom to finish putting on her own make-up. She and her girlfriend were also spending their own special evening together. She saw me sitting there, my eyes shining with unshed tears and placed her arm around me in comfort.

As if she had read my mind, she said, “He may not have told you so, but I know he loves you, Kylara.” Taking a tissue, she dabbed at my eyes carefully so she didn’t smear my eye make-up. “Those gorgeous flowers, that little poem? Men don’t usually write silly romantic things like that unless they are in love. He knows there is something special about you.”

“But what if I don’t see it, Leli?”

“Kylara, you may not see it in yourself, though I do hope that someday you will… But I see it! More importantly, _he_ sees it!”

I sighed. “I look at myself in the mirror and I only see a chubby, ordinary-looking girl; a glasses-wearing nerd. There are so many other women on campus that are far more beautiful than me.”

“And no matter how hard they try to get Alistair’s attention, all he wants is you. It is clear he doesn’t just want a pretty face. He wants someone intelligent, someone fiery and passionate. He wants _you…_ and tonight, I think he will finally prove it… if his poem is anything to go by.”

“What if I am not ready?”

“You will ultimately decide what will happen tonight. But I know that Alistair is not like other guys on campus. I’ve known him long enough to know that he is a gentleman. Whether you move on in your relationship with him or not, he will still love you. And when the time is right…”

“You think so?”

Leliana nodded. “So go out there with a smile on your face, confidence in your mind and heart, and everything will go smoothly tonight. She then picked up my lipstick, but before applying it to me, she kissed my lips gently. “You are one of my most cherished friends, Kylara, and I am happy that I am your roommate.” She then carefully applied the make-up to my lips.

“You are a really special friend, Leli. Thank you for everything.” I stood up and took a deep, mind-clearing breath, then picked up my small overnight satchel. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

She gave me a wink. “No need to rush back on my account. Take all the time you need with Ali. Now go.You have fun. Have a wonderful All Hearts Day.”

“You as well. Goodnight, Leli.”


	13. I Never Knew It Could Be This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Kylara spend a very special All Heart's Day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker, I have fallen waaaayy behind for Fictober (I blame real life! 🙄) I will still finish all 31 days! Author's promise!
> 
> Oh, and this chapter is definitely NSFW!!

Fictober – Day 13

I Never Knew It Could Be This Way

Our All Heart's dinner was at a small sushi restaurant not far from Alistair’s condo. While we waited for the chef to prepare our meal, Alistair ordered us some sake. I’d never had sake before but found I quite enjoyed it. The first one we tried was warmed. Alistair poured some for me, then instructed I should do the same for him. As we sipped it, I felt it help me relax quite a bit.

Alistair asked the chef to prepare an omakase for us, where he would select and prepare his best fish for us. The meal was exquisite. I had never tried some of the fish that had been served but found I had enjoyed everything. I did notice that while we ate, Alistair was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I would have thought something was wrong, but he still smiled and held polite conversations during the evening.

We finished off the evening with more sake, this time slightly chilled. There were fruity notes to this drink, where the first had had more of a woody taste. Both were excellent.

Alistair thanked the chef for the experience, speaking to him in Japanese, and bowed. I didn’t know the language, so I just said, ‘thank you’, and bowed. Then we left and drove the short distance back to his condo.

No sooner did the front door close and Alistair’s lips were on mine, hungrily kissing. It was a bit unexpected, yet I somehow surprised myself by eagerly kissing him back. He groaned and deepened this kiss, his tongue now rubbing against mine.

I don’t know how long we spent like that, but when we finally came up for air, my eyes were hazy and I felt I could barely think straight.

“Do you know what I was thinking about all through dinner?” Alistair managed to gasp out. I shook my head. “I was thinking that while the food was good, what I wanted to taste more than anything else… was your lips.”

Again, I surprised myself by murmuring back, “I hope they met your satisfaction?”

He smiled and softly kissed me again. “They do… as does the rest of you. You are so beautiful, Kylara. I… I love you.”

Even though the meaning had been clear in the flower bouquet he’d sent, hearing him actually say those words to me made me feel warm all over. Tears misted my eyes. “Really?”

He pressed his forehead against mine lightly and whispered, “Yes. I-I’m not sure why I waited so long to tell you so… I have felt this way for quite a while.” He smiled. “I am really hoping that tonight you will let me show you just how much you mean to me.” He took a deep breath and then asked, “Kylara, would you like to join me in my room?”

I nodded and he took my hand. Slowly we walked to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, then came back over and held me close. I looked up at him and then softly asked, “What… do you want to do?”

“I will let you decide, my love. We can start as we did the night of the storm and go forward from there. As before, if at any time you want to stop, please just tell me.”

“You… won’t think that I - ”

He put his finger to my lips. “I know you are nervous. I can feel it… and do you want to know the truth?”

“Yes.”

“I… I am nervous too. I want to be everything you have ever wanted… and yet there is a part of me that thinks that I will let you down in some way.”

“You are already everything I want, Alistair. Because you love and respect me for who I am. I am not perfect, I know…”

“You are perfect, Kylara, because you know you are not. I know that may sound strange…”

“It doesn’t, Alistair. I know what you mean.” I leaned into him and felt his strong heartbeat. “Thank you.”

“You really are special, Kylara. I mean that.” He gave me a quick kiss, then slowly pulled away. He walked over to where he had dropped off my overnight bag, picked it up, and then handed it to me. “I’ll let you get ready first, okay?”

I nodded again. “I’ll be out soon.”

“Good. I can hardly wait.”

I went into the en suite bathroom and closed the door. Then I started unpinning my hair from the up-do Leli had done. Fortunately, there weren’t too many pins and clips. Once I had it down, I took out my brush and smoothed out my hair. I unzipped and took off my dress. I borrowed one of Alistair’s hangers and hung the dress up by the washer/dryer. Then after washing my face and brushing my teeth, I dug through my bag for my comfy flannel pajamas… only I didn’t find them. Instead, I found a long silky top with buttons. There was a note pinned to the shirt.

_Sorry for the swap of pj's, Kylara… but I think Alistair will appreciate this a little more than your ratty flannels. Don’t get mad… this is still plenty modest! I could have swapped it out for a sheer teddy! _😋_ Love, Leli._

I sighed. She did have a point… and she was right about it still being modest, even though it was only a top. Once on, it came down to mid-thigh on me.

I opened the bathroom door a crack and said, “I am ready, Ali. You can take your turn now.”

“Come on out then and get comfy. I’ll be out in a jiffy.”

I slipped out of the bathroom only to find Alistair covering his eyes. I had to stifle a laugh. “What on Thedas are you doing?”

“I want to be surprised, love. So go on and get under the blankets.”

I did and let him know. He then quickly went into the bathroom. A few minutes passed and then he opened the door.

“Should I close my eyes too?” I said, half in jest.

“You don’t have to,” he replied softly.

I saw him in the dim light of the bedroom. He was only wearing his boxer briefs. Even though I had seen him fully naked before, I still blushed and nibbled my bottom lip. Alistair was a very handsome man. He was fit and toned, with well-defined muscles on his arms, chest, and stomach – no doubt from his fencing club and working out at the gym. I saw the bulge of his semi-hard cock and blushed even more. I knew from having looked at a few porn magazines with Leliana once that Ali was also quite above average in that area. When he’d shown me how to pleasure him that first night, I almost couldn’t get my hand around him. I swallowed nervously. _Am I really ready for this?_

As if he had read my mind he gave a soft smile and said, “We will only go as far as you want to, my love.” He crawled on to the bed and stopped once he was face to face with me. “Just know this,” he whispered, “if you decide you do want me – and I hope you do, I will make sure you are more than ready.”

I gave a timid nod. He leaned in kissed me, encouraging me to kiss him back. I did, slowly becoming surer of myself. Alistair’s kisses – especially the Orleasian style ones – were always amazing. I soon found myself placing my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He groaned and started kissing harder. I felt him tugging the blanket down from me and then skimmed his right hand over my silken nightshirt and down to my breast. He began teasing my nipple through the thin fabric, causing it to stiffen and peak.

I moaned and sighed. Alistair briefly pulled away from this kiss, hovering his hand near the buttons of my top. I nodded, giving him permission to undo them.

Once the first three buttons had been freed, he reached his hand inside my top and softly stroked the bare skin of both my breasts. His fingertips teased my nipples until my breath was coming in small gasps. He lowered his face down, brushing his lips against mine lightly, before moving down to kiss my neck. I felt his tongue tracing a line down towards my collarbone, then he blew out a soft breath, cooling the skin he had licked. I moaned a bit louder.

I felt more buttons come undone, then the fabric of my top was pulled aside to reveal my breasts. My hands unconsciously moved to cover them.

“Don’t,” Alistair murmured. “You have no reason to hide them. Your breasts are beautiful, Kylara. As is the rest of you.” He kissed me again, then pulled the blanket off of me entirely. He straddled my thighs but kept his weight on his knees. Then he took one of my hands off of my breast and led it to the now very prominent bulge straining against his underwear. “Feel what you do to me, my love.” He groaned as I lightly ran my fingers over his hardness. “_You_ do this to me.”

I couldn’t stop myself from touching. “Does it… hurt?”

He gave a small chuckle. “It aches… but it is a pleasurable ache.” He leaned over and rumbled in my ear, “And the reward is very much worth the small discomfort in the beginning, as I’m sure you remember.”

I thought back to the first time I had touched him. _My hand, wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly at first. Watching his face, his expressions as he begged me to go harder… faster… __and then __his heavy groans __as I brought his release._ Now that I had done it a few times, I was feeling a bit more confident in my technique. “Do you want me to do that for you now?” I asked.

He smiled and kissed me again. “No, love. I am fine. I want to focus on you first. Now, uncover those pretty breasts of yours so I may kiss them.” He set about undoing the rest of the buttons on my long nightshirt before lowering himself back over me. With his knees and right hand supporting him, his left hand began tickling and teasing one breast while his lips closed over the nipple on my other.

He switched back and forth between my breasts giving them both equal, loving attention until my nipples were tingling from the stimulation, then he slowly kissed his way back up to my mouth.

He moved closer to me and suddenly I felt his erection pressing gently against my still clothed sex. I gasped slightly. There was a part of me that was a little afraid, but then there was the other more primal side that realized it felt good… really good.

“Kylara,” Alistair moaned and he slowly rolled his hips forward, rubbing his hard length against me. The friction and heat of him had me shudder in delight and I wrapped my arms around his body. He stared into my eyes. “D-did you like that?”

I nodded and whispered, “Could you do it again?”

He pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss and rolled his hips forward again… and again. Each time he did it, he began to move a little harder and faster. I could feel myself getting wet; each stroke rubbing me in just the right spot. My breath was now coming in gasps and my head thrashing on the pillow.

“Close!” I cried out. “Ali! I… Oh!”

But instead of finishing me, he slowed down and with great effort he pulled himself away, his breath coming in heavy pants.

The fire that had been building in me cooled rapidly and I stared up at him in confusion. “D-did I do something wrong?”

Still panting, Alistair tenderly stroked my face. “Maker, no. You were doing everything so very right. I just,” he took a deep breath, then continued. “It took all my self-control to stop. It’s just you deserve so much more than what I was doing.” He leaned back down and kissed me. In my ear, he murmured, “I want to be inside of you. I want to make love to you the right way, Kylara.”

“Oh, Alistair…” I trembled slightly. “I… have n-never been with a man in that way before.”

“Kylara, my love, I know. But if you trust me, I can… do some things to help make it easier for you. I know I am bigger than most, but if you will let me get you good and wet… I can also go slow to help you get used to me.”

“But, what about… What if there is… an accidental pregnancy?”

“I have protection.” He kissed me again. “Kylara, I swear I won’t ever do anything that will hurt you. I love you.”

I knew he meant it, so I decided to take that leap of faith. “All right, Ali. I trust you.”

His face lit up with happiness. “Oh, Kylara, thank you. I promise I’ll make it good for you.” He got up and crawled over to his nightstand, where he opened the drawer and fetched a square, foil-wrapped packet. He then handed it to me. “When we get close, I want you to put it on me… so you will know it is there for you.”

“Okay,” I replied.

He then pulled off his boxer briefs, leaving him completely naked. He blushed a little and said, “It will be easier if I do this now, rather than in the heat of the moment.”

“I understand.”

He then crawled back over and knelt next to me. “Kylara, I just want to say… thank you for trusting me. I can honestly say… I have been dreaming about this moment from the very first time you let me touch you. That being said, as I explained, I will need to do some things to help you be ready for me. They may seem a little… odd. But the end result will be worth it.”

“Yes, Alistair. I am ready.”

He then positioned himself between my legs. I propped them up so that my feet were on the bed. He leaned over me and we started off by kissing again. Already I could feel his now bare erection pressing against my belly. Remembering how good it had felt just having him rub against me was already getting me excited about what would come soon. I latched onto these pleasant thoughts and feelings as Alistair began kissing his way down to my breasts.

As he had done so expertly before, he soon had my nipples thrumming in delight; delicious goosebumps on my skin. He then moved down even further.

“I need to remove your underwear, Kylara,” he said huskily.

“Okay.” I lifted my butt off of the bed slightly and felt him slide my panties off.

He lowered his face to my exposed sex and inhaled. “Oh, you smell wonderful, Kylara. I know I will enjoy this…” A few light kisses were placed on each of my thighs, which had me shiver. What he did next then nearly made me jump out of my skin, it felt so intensely good. He used the tip of his tongue to gently lick my clit.

“Holy, fucking Maker!” I yelped, then clamped my hand over my mouth. I hadn’t intended to swear like that.

Instead of the shock I had expected, Alistair laughed. “I take it you liked that?” I could only nod. “Mmm, well then, wait until I _really_ get going then.”

All I was able to briefly think was, _it gets __**better**_? Alistair lowered himself back down and began using his tongue in ways I never dreamed were possible. All too soon, I felt like I was rushing towards a precipice with no intention of stopping. My hands were gripping the sheets tightly as I begged Alistair, “Don’t stop! Pleasedon’tstop!!”

Unfortunately for me, stop he did. He slowly pulled away, leaving me a hairsbreadth from what would have probably been the most mind-blowing orgasm I had ever had. Sounding a bit petulant, I had to ask, “Why did you stop? I was so close!”

Alistair smiled gently. “Patience, my love. I told you what I had to do would seem odd, but you will understand shortly.”

A few moments passed, and then I felt him kissing my thighs again. He kissed closer and closer until utter bliss as he began licking, kissing, and lightly nipping me again. Pleasure rapidly rose again as he worked me over with his amazingly flexible tongue. Then I felt something new. I felt his finger, gently probing before he slowly slid it inside of me.

I hesitated at the somewhat odd sensation, but Alistair did not remove his finger. He did keep tenderly licking and kissing near my clit until he felt that I was beginning to accept it. Then I felt him pull his finger out and push it back in. He did this again and again but kept the same speed, slow, until he heard me moaning. Then another surprise – one finger became two.

I had not expected this and it was slightly uncomfortable. I was worried that I might have to tell him to stop, but then I remembered I’d said that I would trust him. _He’s doing this for a reason. He won’t hurt me. Relax, _I told myself.

As he had done with one finger, he kept the two inside for a little bit, letting me get accustomed to the stretching. Then he pulled them out and repeated, but much slower. He felt me relax and I heard him whisper, “That’s it, my love… good.”

Then he changed the angle of his fingers slightly and began moving them in and out, still keeping it slow. He brought his tongue back to my clit, licking and teasing it lightly as he moved his fingers within me.

Because he was being so gentle, I relaxed even more. As he continued to move his fingers, I could feel myself getting slicker.

His tongue moved a bit faster and I began to feel really good. He pushed his fingers in again, only this time instead of pulling them out, he bent his fingers up slightly and pushed upwards gently.

“Oh!” I cried out. I had no idea what he had just done, but it felt insanely good. He pushed up once more and rubbed that sensitive area a bit, which caused me to moan loudly. I felt another rush of wetness.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and quickly crawled back up to bed. Kneeling in between my legs, he softly said, “I believe you are ready, Kylara.”

I was still panting a bit from whatever he’d just done, so I handed him the condom. “I trust you,” I murmured.

“All right.” He quickly opened it and I watched him roll it on. He leaned over me, supporting himself with one hand. He used his other hand to slowly rub his cock over my slick entrance. He then slowly guided himself into me, then stopped when I cried out.

“Ah!” I cried out at the unfamiliar sensation that was stretching me. _This is thicker than his fingers,_ I thought. _Is he even going to fit?_

I could see Alistair straining to hold back. “I will go slow, I promise, love. But you need to relax. Please.”

I nodded and took a steadying breath. He pushed in a little more, but this time it didn’t hurt as much. There was just a feeling of fullness. Apparently, all the time he’d taken to prepare me had helped. I could feel my wetness lubricating his cock. I felt him pull out just a little way, then he pushed in again, going even deeper.

“Maker,” he panted. “Y-you feel so… so hot! So good!” Once again, he pulled out and then pushed back in, only this time I relaxed my legs and raised my hips up slightly. This caused him to slide in even deeper. “Oh… yes! Yes, that’s it, love! Once more, please!”

So as I had before, when I felt him pushing in again, I relaxed and raised my hips to meet him. This time, he sank all the way inside, making me gasp.

He buried his face against my neck and let out a deep, satisfied groan. “I… oh Maker! So tight, so hot!” He raised his head up and shakily asked, “Kylara? Are you all right? How do you feel?”

“I’m okay. I feel so… full.”

“I’m not hurting you?”

“No,” I gave him a small smile. “Actually, it feels kind of… good.”

Alistair let out a sigh of relief, then kissed me. “I am going to make love to you now. Put your arms around me and bring your legs up just a little.”

I did, and I felt him pull out some, but instead of waiting, this time he rolled his hips forward immediately, thrusting all the way back in. It felt delicious and I moaned. “Again,” I whispered. “Do that again, please.”

“Anything for you, my love.” He began moving in and out. He rolled his hips, thrusting into me, keeping an even, steady pace.

I moved my legs until the backs of my calves were rubbing against his thighs, encouraging him on.

“Oohh,” Alistair sighed, “you feel so good, Kylara.” He continued rolling his hips, filling me with each and every thrust.

I moaned again. _Why was I ever worried about this? He feels so good inside of me!_ “More, Ali,” I panted, “please…” My hands slid down his back and down to his ass. I gripped him tightly, my nails digging into the firm, yet soft flesh. “I… feel… I need…”

“Yes! Oh, yes, my love!” His lips crushed against mine in a deep kiss. He began moving faster.

The friction, the heat, each and every stroke was bringing me higher and higher. I knew I was getting close. Apparently Ali could feel it as well. He changed his angle ever so slightly and murmured in my ear, “Come for me, love.”

Three more thrusts was all it took. An ecstasy I had never imagined overtook me. My insides clenched around his cock and I screamed out his name.

“Kylara! I can _feel_ you!” Alistair cried out. “Hang on, love!” He thrust rapidly a few more times, then I felt him stiffen a bit as his own orgasm hit. After a minute or two of breathing heavily against my neck, he slowly pulled out and groaned, “Maker’s Mercy, that was so… intense!” He gently cupped my face and kissed me. “I love you, so very much.”

He gave me one more quick kiss, then blushed a bit. “I, ah… need to clean up. Will you be okay for a moment?”

I nodded and he got up and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came back out, stopping briefly to put on a clean pair of underwear. Then he quietly sat down on the edge of the bed.

While he had been cleaning up, I had buttoned up my silky sleep shirt and fixed the sheets and blankets on his bed. Alistair got under the covers, pulled me into his arms, and held me tightly.

Kissing the tip of my nose, he sighed. “I never knew it could be this way. You are amazing, Kylara. Tonight… I will never, ever forget this. This love… this passion you shared with me. I will forever cherish it.”

Tears trickled from my eyes and I kissed him back. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you, Alistair.” As he gave me a tender squeeze, I murmured, “Everything is going to be different now, isn’t it?”

“My love,” Alistair sighed, “It was different from the moment I first met you.”


	14. I Can't Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden financial and health issues plague Kylara’s mother, so she has to break the news to Alistair that she will be dropping out of college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little NSFW here... but for the most part, it is okay.

Fictober – Day 14

I Can’t Come Back

Right after our special All Heart’s Day, I moved through the next two weeks in a blissful haze. I spent both the following weekends with Alistair at his condo where we spent our evenings, mornings… and sometimes the afternoons making love. I had never felt such contentment, love, and wonder as when I was with him.

So when the letter arrived from my mother with bad news, it hit me like a stampede of druffalo. I called her that afternoon.

“What did the doctor say, mum?” I asked worriedly.

“First tests were inconclusive. They need me to come back for more blood work and tests in a few days.” She coughed weakly into the phone. “I just don’t know how I can afford it.”

“The insurance company is still making you pay upfront? Why? I thought your coverage from your job was better than that!”

“They had to change to a cheaper provider and they don’t cover as much as the other insurance did.”

“Isn’t dad still sending you alimony, mum?” There was an uncomfortable silence on the phone for a moment. “Mum?”

Quietly, she murmured, “No.”

“What?” I nearly screeched. “Why not?!”

“He has apparently disappeared. No one has seen him in months.”

“Months?! Mum, this is crazy!”

“Sweetie, I didn’t want to tell you! I want you to do good in school and not worry about me. I can survive on my income.” She started coughing again.

Near tears, I said, “But how can you afford my schooling and all your bills?! My scholarship only covers the bare minimum. How far behind are you? Tell me the truth.”

She sighed. “Mortgage is one month behind, but I got an extension on it.”

“And? What else?”

“I’ve got a disconnect notice from both the phone and utilities.”

I started to cry. “And you are paying for my classes and books instead. Mum, I can’t let you do this.”

“I told you, sweetie, I will manage.”

I shook my head. “No. I can’t. I won’t let you do this to yourself. I will drop out of school, come home and get a job. We will get you caught up and in the meantime, hopefully, the doctors can figure out what is going on with your health.”

“Please, Kylara, I don’t want you to drop out! Your schooling is important!”

“And I don’t want you penniless in the streets! You are the only mother I will ever have! School can wait, mum. I can re-enroll once things straighten out, or find a cheaper local college near home.” I sighed. “Maybe the lawyers will find dad, too.”

“Kylara…”

“My answer is final. I will notify my teachers and the dean. You can expect me home in about a week and a half, once I make the arrangements. In the meantime, please take care of yourself.”

Resigned, she sighed. “Very well, I will. I love you, daughter.”

“Love you, mum.”

After I hung up the phone, fresh tears streamed down my cheeks. _I know she didn’t want me to worry about her, but hiding all this from me has only made it worse!_

I looked around the room I had shared with Leliana this past year and a half. _Maker, I am going to miss her. She has been the best roommate and friend I could have ever had. __Also, my other friends that I have come to care for!_ _Cullen, my friend, and fellow science nerd. Dorian and Bull… even Anders__, Hawke, Isabela,__ and Fenris… I will miss them all so much!_

_And what am I going to tell Alistair? _ _He has money! _ _I just know the first thing he will try and offer is to pay for everything my mum owes! I absolutely cannot let him do that! He has his own family troubles… I don’t need him worrying about mine!_

A sudden, chilling thought hit me.

_I can’t tell him! If I do, that is exactly what will happen! __So I guess that means… Am I going to have to break up with him? Maker, I hope not! I suppose I should have known all along that something like this might happen. __Just when I think I deserve __some __happiness_… I flopped face down on my bed and started bawling.

Two hours later I was back in my room after visiting the liquor store – not only for some strong booze to help numb myself for what was to come – but also to get some empty boxes from them to start packing. I had already polished off a third of the whiskey and packed up my bookshelf and desk items, along with a few bits of clothing when Leliana finally walked in the room.

“Whew! That was a long rehearsal! I am so glad I- ” She stared at the half-empty room… “Kylara? What is going on? Why are you packing up?!” A sudden delighted look came to her face. “Oh, you’re moving in with Ali already?! Well I admit this is sooner than I expected, but…” I stopped her from going further.

“No, Leli. I am dropping out of school. I am moving back home to be with my mum.”

“What? Why?!” When I started crying again, she came up and hugged me. “Ky, you can tell me anything! Please, why are you leaving us?” She guided me to her bed and had me sit. Then she walked over to my desk and brought back the whiskey bottle and the shot glass I’d been using.

After we shared a few shots, I told her of my mother’s financial troubles and her health issues. We talked until it was nearly midnight, then I finally concluded with, “So she can’t keep payin’ for me to stay here plus take care of herself! So thas why I have to go home and help.”

“And you’re sure you won’t be coming back?”

“I don’ see how… unless the lawyers find my no-good father and get him to start paying mum again! Tha was really what was helping her stay afloat.”

“You think he ran off so he wouldn’t have to pay anymore?” She poured me another shot of whiskey.

I swallowed the burning drink. “I dunno,” I slurred. “Maybe?”

“I wish this wasn’t happening to you. You’ve been doing so good in all your classes…” She saw me wobbling on her bed and then said, “I think that is enough for tonight. Go on and lay down. Tomorrow I’ll help you with any arrangements that still need to be handled.”

As we were getting ready for sleep, she then asked the question I’d been dreading. “Have you told Alistair yet?”

I turned to face her. “Leli, promish me you won’t say_ anything_ about thish to him!”

“Why not? He could probably help…”

“Thas is why you can’t say it! He’ll wanna help me with hish money! But thish is _my problem_! I don’ want our relashionship to be based on money!” Then I muttered, “His father already hates me enough… don’ wanna give him any more reasons…”

“But you’re going to have to tell him something! You can’t just leave him without a reason! That would be cold… and you aren’t like that!”

I crawled under my covers. “I’ll think uv something… for now, lemme sleep.”

A week went by in a blur. Tomorrow was Friday and if all went well, I’d be leaving the following Wednesday. My arrangements were nearly complete; my teachers and dean notified. I still hadn’t finished packing, but most of my boxes were full now. I had picked up another bottle of whiskey to drink – not because I wanted it – but because I still hadn’t mustered the courage to tell Alistair anything yet.

Leliana didn’t say anything when she saw me boozing it up again, but I caught her disapproving frown.

Sunlight streamed in my window through a crack in my curtain and I groaned. _Maker, I’m gonna have one heck of a hangover…_

Suddenly I felt warm arms squeeze me and tender lips brush my neck. “Mmm, they say that the endorphins produced by sex can combat even the worst of hangover headaches…”

I turned over in the bed to face Alistair. “Um… first, why, how, and when did you get here?”

His lips brushed against mine and then he smiled. “Leli called me after you passed out last night. She told me you’ve been having a bad week, so I came over and she snuck me in through the window. I’m glad your room is on the first floor… might have been a bit of a challenge were you higher up.” He grinned. “You were already out cold, so I just crawled into bed with you. You must have sensed me because you curled right up against me.”

“And how do you plan on getting out of here without being seen? If you’re caught, we’re both in trouble.”

“Leli called us out of both our classes today… we apparently both have the flu. Sooo…” he drawled, “apparently we have_ all_ day to ourselves.” He kissed me and then with a waggle of his eyebrows, asked, “Would you like me to help you get rid of that headache now?”

Inwardly, I sighed. _I suppose I should enjoy what time I have left with him. Maybe that is selfish of me… but I’ll never be able to feel again what I __had with Alistair. Even if I could meet another, I know no one else would eve__r__ come close._ I gave a slight smile and said, “You are aware my bed is only a twin-size here? It isn’t near big enough… compared to the king-sized one in your condo. I am still not sure how you even managed to get your tall, muscular body on this bed with me in the first place!”

“Well then, we’ll just have to get _creative_ as well as _deviant_.”

After a bit of foreplay, then showing me and putting on his protection, he had me get on top of him. We hadn’t tried this position before, but I quickly got into it. It gave me a sense of power and control that I rarely – if ever – felt. The cheap springs in my mattress also had him driving himself so deep inside me that he had to cover my mouth with his hand when I came; lest my screams announce to anyone who might still be in the dorms as to what we were doing.

After a moment of basking in the afterglow, Alistair quietly – and carefully – got up off of my bed and ducked into the bathroom for a moment. When he came out, I handed him his underwear. He slipped them on and then sat on the edge of the bed with me.

“So, how is the headache?”

“Mmm… was I supposed to have one?” I sighed as I leaned against him.

“Guess I was right about those endorphins, hmm?” Then he turned to face me, which caused me to have to sit back up. “So,” he began, a more serious look on his face, “care to tell me what is really going on here?”

“Did… did Leli tell you anything else?”

“She didn’t say anything to me other than you have had a shitty week and had self-medicated last night with whiskey,” he replied. “Now… if you are also subtlety asking did I notice the packed boxes on the floor and the empty shelves in the room…”

I sighed._ Guess I have to tell him now… thanks, Leli…_ I stared at the floor. “I have to drop out of school, Alistair.”

“Why?”

“My mother needs help at home.”

“That’s it?” he asked, sounding a bit skeptical. “How long will you be gone for?”

I couldn’t answer, my tongue felt thick in my mouth. Alistair continued.

“And when were you actually planning on telling me this? Or were you going to tell me at all?!”

“I-I was going to tell you… I just…”

Alistair sighed. “Do you want to know what I think?”

I looked up at him miserably. “What?”

“I think there is more to this than you are letting on. I think you are afraid of me finding out that there is something else and that is why you haven’t said anything to me… until Leliana forced the issue.” He took my hand into his. “What I want to know is why don’t you trust me? We love each other, but what is love without trust?”

I started crying. “I-I just didn’t want t-to say goodbye.”

“How is it goodbye?”

“I can’t come back, Alistair.”

He sat there, a look of disbelief on his face. After a moment, he blurted out, “I see.” There was another awkward moment of silence, and then he shook his head. “No. No, I _don’t_ see! What are you not telling me? Is there someone else then? Back home? Some guy you left behind?”

“No!” I said, horrified he’d even think that. “I swear on my heart, there is no one back home but my mum. That is it!”

“Then why can’t you just help her and come back?”

“Please don’t ask … I-I can’t tell you.”

“You _can’t_? Or you _won’t_?_”_

I sobbed. “Both.”

Alistair was silent. He then grabbed his jeans and T-shirt and put them back on. He slipped on his shoes and then got up. He stood there in front of me and then finally said, “I’m sorry you feel that way. Sorrier still, that for whatever your reasons, you can’t trust me.”

“Are you angry at me?” I asked sadly.

He sighed. “No. Not angry. Just disappointed.” He toed one of my boxes with his sneaker. “If you need help with anything, just… call me, okay?”

I nodded numbly. “Y-you’re leaving? I thought…”

“Thought what?”

“… That we could still spend the day… together? Since Leli called us out ‘sick’?”

“That was originally my plan… but now? Now I guess I just need some time to think.” He walked over to our door. “Hope it all works out back home… with your mom. If you want, you can call or text me from there too. I am still your friend, after all.” He then opened the door and slipped out, shutting it quietly behind him.


	15. That's What I'm Talking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has a chat with Cailan at lunch. He tells his brother that Kylara is moving back home to care for her mother and that he worried about why she isn’t telling him the whole story…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW mention in the beginning...

That’s What I’m Talking About!

It was nearing lunchtime and Alistair was sitting in the chain coffee place across from Maric’s office. He took a sip of his coffee and thought back on what had happened with Kylara this morning. Naturally, his first thoughts were about the sneaky sex they had shared in her dorm. It had been passionate, raw, unbridled… _Oh, the way her breasts had bounced as she rode him_… He blushed as he felt his cock stiffening at those memories. Quietly and discreetly, he reached under the table he sat at and adjusted himself. _Maker, she may not realize it, but she has more desire and intensity in one little pinkie than most others have in their whole being. I suppose that is why I love being with her so much._

Breathing a sigh, he then went back over the conversation he’d had with her afterwards. He understood that her mother needed help, that she was sick. Leliana had at least told him that much. But why would that cause her to have to leave school permanently? Was her mother dying? Maker, he hoped not! He knew Kylara was an only child, so there were no other younger family members for her to worry about.

In some regards, he was a little jealous of her family. She had had – as far as he knew – a fairly standard upbringing… not like his strange and convoluted ‘family’.

_What is she not telling me… and why?_

Deciding he needed to talk with someone, rather than stewing over it, he took out his cell and texted Cailan.

_[11:48] Hey Cailan, it’s near lunch. Do you have plans?_

_ **Al? Why aren’t you in class right now? [11:50]** _

_[11:50] Took the day off. You know I’ll have no problems_

_catching up. Anyways, are you free?_

_ **Yep. Dad is having lunch with a client today and I don’t know** _

_ **where Josephine is at the moment, so yeah. I can meet you. [11:53]** _

_ **Where at? [11:53]** _

_[11:54] Corner coffee shop, right by the office. I am_

_there now._

_ **Great. I’ll be over in a few then. [11:55]** _

Alistair stuffed his phone back in his pocket and got up from his table. He got in line to order a quick meal for both him and Cailan. He had just sat back down with the food when he saw Cailan walk in. He waved at him from the table.

Cailan walked over and Alistair stood up. He shook his brother’s hand and then they sat down together.

“Hope a chicken salad sandwich is okay, Cailan? I know it’s not much, but they didn’t have much else.”

“It’s fine.” Cailan picked up the sandwich and took a bite. After he finished chewing and swallowing, he said, “Something’s bothering you, hmm?”

“I’m that easy to read?”

“Sometimes. You skipped class and that is something you never do… and then you come all the way downtown and ask me to lunch instead of spending the day with your girlfriend. Three weeks ago, you were practically skipping through the clouds. Today you look lower than the fabled Deep Roads. Is something going on between you both?”

Alistair nodded. “She says she has to leave school to help take care of her mother.”

“Won’t she be coming back?”

“No,” Alistair sighed. “She’s leaving permanently.”

“You think you will lose her just because she moves away?”

“Yes! That’s what I’m talking about! I love her and don’t want her to leave!”

“Worried about keeping a long-distance relationship going then?” Cailan asked.

“I suppose part of me is worried about that, Cailan. But there is more going on here. She’s not telling me something. I think that is what is bothering me more… that she doesn’t trust me even after all we’ve shared.”

Cailan looked thoughtful. “Perhaps if you tell me everything you know, we can try to figure it out.”

“Well, the first I had heard anything about this was when her roommate, Leliana, told me…”

Just over ten minutes had passed as Alistair told Cailan everything that he knew – which admittedly, wasn’t much.

“Hmm, not a lot to go on… but I can think about it and get back to you later.” Cailan popped the last bite of the sandwich in his mouth. “Thank you for lunch, Al. I’ll give you a call later.”

Alistair had just come back to his condo after taking Winston for a late afternoon walk in the park when his cell rang.

“Al, It’s me.”

“Cailan? What’s up?”

“I have some information for you. Can I come over?”

Alistair checked his watch. “Sure. Just give me twenty minutes to shower and change.”

The pizza delivery guy had just left when there was another knock at Alistair’s door. He opened it and let Cailan in.

“Hey, pizza!” Cailan smiled. “I haven’t had any in a good long while! Josephine hates it.”

“Pepperoni and pineapple okay?”

“Weird choice, but I’m hungry enough, so why not? Don’t suppose you have any beer to go with?”

“I am a young man in his twenties, in college,” Alistair laughed. “Of course I have beer!”

“IPA?” Cailan looked hopeful.

“I think the variety pack I bought has some.” Alistair looked in his fridge. “Yeah, here’s one.” He handed the bottle to Cailan. “If you want, you’re welcome to them. Too bitter for my liking.”

They popped the caps off and clinked bottles. After eating and drinking for a bit, Alistair finally said, so you found out something about Kylara? How?”

Cailan wiped his lips off with a napkin and then said, “I have an old friend I texted once I got back to the office. He used to be a private investigator…”

“Whoa, wait just a second! You had my girlfriend… investigated?!” He started at Cailan. “Did Maric tell you to do that?!”

“No. He knows nothing about this. Cole is very discreet so don’t get your boxers in a twist. He didn’t go very deep. I just asked if there was anything recent unusual goings-on in the Amell family.”

Alistair sat there thinking about this for a bit. Yes, he had wanted to know what Kylara wasn’t telling him… but this – having a PI looking at her family secrets – seemed a bit extreme. He sighed. “What did he find out then?”

“Financial troubles… and quite a few it seems. Kylara’s mother is behind on several bills and is at risk of losing her home. As for the medical side, the specialist she has been seeing has been making her pay upfront and _then_ submitting it to the insurance for reimbursement… which she hasn’t been getting back much.”

“What of her father? Isn’t he there to help support?”

“Divorced. He was paying alimony but has apparently _disappeared_ recently, so there has been no income there either.”

“So her mother has not only been trying to cover all this on her own… but also paying for Kylara’s college education at the same time?!” Alistair rubbed a hand slowly over his face. _Money. That was the big secret._ His throat was dry so he took a swig of beer. “She didn’t want to tell me _because she knows I have the means to help her!_”

“And would you have? Paid off her mother’s debts?”

“Of course! I don’t want her or her mother to suffer financially! Especially when our family has money to burn!”

“That’s why she didn’t tell you,” Cailan simply replied.

“Wait… what?”

“She didn’t tell you about these burdens because she has her own sense of pride. Just think about how easy it would have been for any other girl to charm you, beg and plead for help, then take the money and run, laughing all the way to the bank.” Cailan put a hand on Alistair’s shoulder. “I know we haven’t known each other for long, Al, but I still have grown to care for you as my brother. The truth is, you are so desperate for the love and attention you didn’t get growing up, that it has made you somewhat naïve in matters such as this.”

“So are these financial problems true for Kylara, or not?”

“They are indeed real. It’s also very clear to me now that she loves you for _you_ and not your money, as dad was worried about. That is why she didn’t want to tell you. She didn’t want to feel obligated to you.”

“But… I love her and I _do_ want to help!”

“Relax, Al. You don’t have to whip out your credit cards or checkbook. There are other – more subtle – ways that help can be offered… without her thinking anything was out of the ordinary. Let me work on that. In the meantime, to possibly help with her schooling financially, do you know if Kylara has any artistic talents?”

Alistair thought about it. “Nothing is coming to mind. She’s majoring in science.”

“Hmm, pity. Dad and the college board of directors have their annual arts scholarship tryouts happening next month.”

“But if Maric is involved…”

“I know what you’re thinking… that if she did have something to audition with – and dad saw her – that he’d turn her down because he doesn’t want you together with her. That fear would be unfounded. It is a blind audition.”

“Blind?”

“They hear the music and view the art without knowing who submitted it. The names are only submitted when the board has already decided who the recipient is.”

“Why do they do it that way?” Alistair asked, curious.

“In the past, there were board members who were picking people they personally knew. Doing it this way makes them unbiased.”

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“But it is all a moot point if she has no art or musical ability.” Cailan was silent for a moment. “I can look to see if there are any academic scholarships coming up.”

“She is already on one,” Alistair replied. “But it apparently doesn’t cover much.”

“Then I’ll look into that and see if there is a better one. How are her grades?”

Alistair smiled. “Top notch. She is really smart.”

“Good. Excellent. So I’ll see what I can do. Being one of the most influential families in the area helps sometimes. However, in the meantime, you can tell her _nothing._ She will have to go home as she has planned.”

“You can’t do anything to stop her from leaving?”

“Al, I’m sorry. I will do what I can, but these things take time. Just take heart that if I can get these things done for her, she will be back.” Cailan stood up and Alistair followed. He gave his brother a quick hug. “Love her and support her in the meantime. Let her know you still care. In fact, once I leave, why don’t you call her and invite her over. Spend what time you can with her.” Quietly, he then muttered, “At least you’ll have someone to be with tonight.”

Despite Cailan trying to keep his last statement quiet, Alistair overhead. “What did you mean by that?”

Cailan gave a weak smile. “Don’t worry yourself over it, brother. It is my problem to deal with. Thanks for dinner. I’ll be in touch with you.”


	16. Listen. No, Really Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair’s bandmates take him to the cultural arts center on campus to try and get his mind off of Kylara’s departure from school. When they happen to walk past the auditorium, Alistair hears something that completely surprises him.

Fictober – Day 16

Listen. No, Really Listen.

“So, she’s really leavin’, huh?” Bull rumbled. “I’ll miss her. She was always nice to me.”

Alistair was walking around the cultural arts campus with the members of his band. He had told them all of Kylara leaving school, but had not mentioned that his brother was trying to find a way to have her come back. Frankly, he was a little skeptical that it would work and didn’t want to hold out hope. “Yes, Bull. She leaves on Wednesday.”

“Well, I suppose you can say it was good while it lasted,” Anders quipped.

At Alistair’s scowl, Dorian spoke up, “Now, now, Anders. We’re here to help support Alistair. He’s losing someone he cares deeply for. Why I’d be utterly devastated if Bull were to leave the school. I’d shut myself up in my room, draw every curtain closed, and mourn every moment we were apart…”

“Ah, Dorian… thanks, but that’s not really helping,” Alistair muttered.

“Oh. Sorry. Guess I did go a bit too far?” Dorian gave an apologetic smile, then turned to Fenris. “What about you Fenris? Any thoughts about the situation?”

“Mmph, s’pose she was cool enough. I did like that cake she made…”

“See there, Alistair?” Dorian pat him on the back. “We’re here for you…. And I suppose it is true that you can still go and visit her on occasion?”

“Sure, but it’s not that same as having her _here_.”

Anders rolled his eyes. “Dude, if you’re gonna miss her that much, why don’t you just ask her to bloody marry you already?”

“Because, Anders, she’s already told me she wants to finish school and get a stable career before even considering marriage. For that matter, so do I.”

“You already _asked_ her?” Anders laughed.

“No!” Alistair almost shouted back at him. “We just casually talked about our futures, that’s all.”

“But you’re all set to inherit millions from your dad… not like you _need_ to work.” Fenris shrugged.

“Oh, believe me… Maric won’t hand over one bloody sovereign to me unless I am working somewhere… preferably for him. If I am not working for him – which I really don’t want to – then I need to have _something_ stable career-wise.” Alistair sighed. “Besides, Cailan gets the lion’s share of the inheritance first since he is the ‘legitimate’ son. I may be a Theirin, but I am a bastard.”

Fenris lit a cigarette up, took a drag, then mumbled, “Well, that’s gotta suck.”

Alistair then flopped down on a nearby bench. “Look, I thought you all brought me out here to get my mind _off_ my problems… not make me relive them by talking about them.”

“Yes, this is true,” Dorian nodded. “So, where would you like to head next? I hear there are some brilliant sculptures in the art gallery.”

“I wouldn’t mind checking out what the robotics team is putting together for their upcoming competition,” Anders mused.

“I could go for some food,” Bull said with a grin.

“Darling, you _always_ want some food,” Dorian poked at Bull’s stomach. “Good thing you don’t seem to gain weight!”

“With these rock-hard abs? I’d think not!” Bull laughed.

“Well, why don’t we head to the quad, grab a bite, then check out the gallery and the robotics lab?” Dorian suggested diplomatically.

“Sure. Sounds fun,” Alistair replied dryly. He got up from the bench and the group all started walking.

As they headed towards the quad, they passed by the auditorium. The front doors were open and Alistair heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

“What did you stop for, Al?” Fenris asked.

“Do you hear that?” he asked.

Dorian cocked his head. “Sounds like someone playing the cello.”

Anders, Fenris, and Bull all were quiet to listen in.

“Hmm, I guess it’s kind of pretty,” Bull said.

“Not really my kind of music,” Anders muttered.

“Seriously guys. Listen. No, really listen.” Alistair closed his eyes. “It’s beautiful. Passionate.” A smile came to his face. “I wonder who is playing? They are amazing.”

“We could go in and look, you know,” Fenris smirked. “Solve the mystery right here and now.”

“I wouldn’t want to disturb them,” Alistair replied.

“If we’re quiet, we won’t,” Dorian said. “Sounds like they are really into the music anyways.”

“What song is it anyways?” Bull asked with a shrug. “Not that I’d really know. But I admit I’m curious.”

Dorian listened for a moment, then said, “I believe it is Bach. Cello Suite One in G.” He then started walking into the building. “Well? Are you coming in or not?”

“Just make sure we stay quiet,” Alistair whispered as he followed Dorian.

The lights were all off inside as they made their way in, following the music. Once they were in the auditorium proper – where the audience would sit – they all saw a single spotlight on the stage with a single woman playing. Alistair’s eyes widened in shock. “Kylara…” he breathed.

“You didn’t know she could play?” Dorian whispered in Alistair’s ear. Alistair could only shake his head.

He quickly took out his cell and turned on the video recording mode. After a few minutes, Dorian nudged him in the ribs and gestured with his head in a _let’s go_ motion. Alistair stopped the recording and quietly left with his friends.

Back outside, Alistair had to sit back down, still in shock.

Fenris nodded, clearly impressed. “She was actually pretty damn good there. Wonder why she never said anything about it?”

“She must have her reasons, I’m sure,” Dorian softly said. To Alistair, “You really had no idea?”

“I knew she loved classical music, but no, she never said one word to me about being able to actually play… The cello isn’t an easy instrument to learn either.”

“She was playing with no music either,” Dorian commented. “That is also a feat unto itself. To have memorized that entire suite…”

“What did you record her for there, Al?” Bull asked. “To have proof?”

“There is an audition coming up for an arts scholarship. If I can convince her to try for it…”

“You’re thinking that might allow her to return to school?” Dorian finished.

“Maybe. She’ll be up against some other strong candidates from what I hear… but I think she could have a good chance.”

“I’d say a great chance,” Dorian said. “Her playing was very impressive.”

“Are you going to see her again before she leaves?” Fenris asked.

“Yes. Tonight.” He didn’t mention she was staying with him until she actually left.

“Best of luck to you then, Al.” Bull thumped him on his back. “Tell her for me too, that we’d all really love it if she would stay.”

“I will,” Alistair smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter partly inspired by my sister (who passed back in 2003). She played the cello and this was one of her favorite pieces.
> 
> Here is a video of the famous cellist, Yo-Yo Ma, playing Bach's Cello Suite No1 in G Major (if you are interested). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGgG-0lOJjk


	17. There Is Just Something About Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair’s friends and family weigh in with their thoughts on his relationship with Kylara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> So clearly I didn't finish Fictober on time... oh, well! Even though the event is over, I will still finish up these stories! 
> 
> I do hope you are enjoying them!

Fictober – Day 17

There Is Just Something About Him/Her/Them…

**Previously**

_ Cailan had done it! _ _He had set his own lawyers and the PI Cole to find Kylara’s father – and they had succeeded! Backed alimony _ _had been_ _ paid and all of Kylara’s mother’s bills were now up to date. _ _Cailan had also managed to quietly get Kylara’s mother under a better health care plan, which helped with the medical treatments she was undergoing. He had also gotten the educational board to get Kylara a better scholarship based on her stellar grades. _ _Both had _ _no clue of Cailan’s assistance; they just _ _considered it extremely good luck._

_Once Kylara had returned to school, _ _there was much celebration… not only with all of her friends, but a lot of private time with her love. _ _Alistair _ _also _ _convinced her to go for the arts scholarship tryouts, _ _which she won, much to her surprise._

_ “I haven’t played in years,” she told him then. “The day you heard me, I was playing for comfort. _ _It has always been a way for me to relieve stress.”_

_ “So why did you quit playing?” he’d _ _asked, curious._

_ “Lack of time and no personal cello of my own. Even when I played in my high school days, I borrowed a cello from the school,” _ _she said with a smile. “Now that I have obligations to play for the college, as part of my new scholarship, I hope I can start to save up for my own instrument…”_

_Alistair hid a secret grin._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

**Back to our Story in Progress**😉

Anders – _At first I had to admit I didn’t really like her much. She was too much of a nerd in my opinion, __with her thick glasses and her face always in a book. I honestly didn’t know what Al saw in her. Compared to his previous girlfriend, Ellie, Kylara was plain, chubby, and __completely ordinary. As time has progressed, however, __she has grown on me. __ I can see how she ma__kes__ Al happy… and in turn, he has made__ her happy. She smiles a lot more and it seems to bring something out in her. Maybe it is true what they say? __Opposites attract?_

Bull – _Not sure why everyone was so hard on her in the beginning. Sure, she didn’t really fit in with our motley group at first, but she tried to get along with everyone. Even Anders and Fenris, who seemed to ridicule her the most. __I remember jokingly offering to tutor her __one afternoon, but in reality, she has helped me on more than one occasion with tutoring and studying for tests. My grades have improved a lot due to her selfless help. I’m glad she and Al are together!_

Cailan – _I know my father still dislikes Kylara, thinking her __**beneath**__ our family, but in truth, I think Al is very lucky to have found some__one like her. __She won’t be high-maintenance, like most wealthy women are. She’s is smart, down to earth, and has shown __repeatedly __that she loves my brother for who he is and not for our family’s wealth. __In some ways, I envy Al… but he deserves this happiness._

Cullen – _I grew up with Alistair, having gone to the same private academy as him. __He had been very shy and reclusive in his early years… I suppose that was due to the lack of any real love in his so-called ‘family’. I was glad when I was accepted to D.U., so I could hang out with Al again… but the difference of one year apart was mind-blowing. He had gone from quiet and reserved to a real open and friendly guy. Still, even with all the friends he had made on campus, I could still sense the longing in him for someone to love and love him in return. I was extremely happy to see him hit it off with my friend Kylara._

_ I had met her in my first year of D.U. We had a lot of the same math and science classes together. Because of our common interest in Botany, we decided to work together as lab partners and study-buddies. _ _Outside of our classes, however, Kylara had only one other friend – her roommate, Leliana. I had tried asking Kylara out myself a few times, but she said she wanted to keep us as just friends. At first, I thought I would be upset about it, but strangely, I wasn’t. I was just fine with us as friends. So I _ _happily decided to _ _introduce her to Alistair at his party. _ _Though that hadn’t gone quite as I had planned, they still became friends… and then, boyfriend and girlfriend_ _. _ _There is just something about them. _ _It was as if they were just meant for each other. _ _I am truly happy for them both._

Dorian – _I liked Kylara from the moment I met her. She reminded me a lot of myself growing up in Tevinter. I had been a bit shy in my youth, __however,_ _I __quickly came to realize that I didn’t care if others thought me strange and different. I chose to embrace that part of myself. When I met Bull, everything just came together as it should. At first, when Kylara met us all, I thought she __might ‘freak out’ just a bit when she learned that Bull and I were a couple __(like so many others)__, but __she accepted us just as we are, which made me happy. She is sweet, smart, and we have also come to realize, a very talented musician. She __also __makes Alistair very happy. __He used to be rather uptight, but now he is a lot more relaxed around us… __and with that relaxation, our music has gotten even better!_

Fenris – _My first impression upon meeting her was that she didn’t belong with us. I felt like any moment she would scold us for being too rowdy, or too loud. She did make a negative comment about my smoking once and I ignored her for a week afterwards. Compared to Ellie – who was smokin’ hot, this Kylara girl was pale and kind of fat. I thought for sure Al was only with her ‘cause he felt sorry for her. __But then at his birthday, she brings in this homemade cake that impressed me. So lately, I’ve been thinkin’ she ain’t so bad after all. Maybe if I nicer to her, she’ll make me that same cake for my birthday? _

Hawke – _Like Fenris, my boyfriend Anders, and my girlfriend Isabela, I also didn’t __think much of Kylara when I first met her. But now I think she is kinda cool, especially when she smiles. She smiles a lot now… and for that matter, so does Al. Since they’ve been together for a while now, I can see they bring out the best in each other. I also found out a bit of a surprise when I found out her last name was Amell. Turns out we are actually first cousins! She was stunned too, not realizing that she had other family. Guess her dad __never told her__._

Isabela –_Most everyone else in our little circle has come to like her. I suppose she isn’t as nerdy as I first thought. __I don’t think she and I will ever be pals, but Al likes her, and in the end, it is his decision._

Leliana – _I am SOOO happy for my friend and roommate! She was so painfully shy when I first met her. I did get her to come out of her shell just a little by taking her to various events on campus, but when she and Ali met? Wow! I had no idea that they’d find themselves to be so compatible! It is almost like they are two halves of a whole. While I would miss her as a roomie, I am kind of hoping Ali will have her move in with him someday! They really seem to be perfect for each other!_


	18. Secrets? I Love Secrets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Maker, would you look at this?! A Chapter update for the Fictober 2019 shorts?! Wow! And it only took six months! 😁
> 
> Better late than never?!
> 
> I'll next be working on my very overdue update for my LongFic... then I hope to come back and crank out another few chapters!
> 
> We'll see how it goes!

Fictober – Day 18

Secrets? I Love Secrets!

15th Drakonis…

_My birthday was _ _coming up_ _ – 22_ _nd_ _ of Drakonis – and I knew my friends were up to something. I saw them constantly grouped up together, whispering to each other. Once I even heard the word ‘birthday’ mentioned. I wanted to tell them that I didn’t crave any big parties or surprises, but I figured they would ignore me… especially when I caught Alistair giving secret looking smiles when he thought I wasn’t paying attention._

21st Drakonis…

**[15:45] So you promise it is just dinner for the two of us for**

**my birthday, right? No crazy parties?**

_Nothing crazy. I’ll pick you up at 6:30 tonight, all right? [15:46]_

_Love you, sweetie. _💕💕_[15:47]_

“So, Ali…” Leli grinned as he put his phone away. “What are you getting her for her birthday?! I simply must know!”

“If I tell you, you must keep it a secret, all right?”

“Secrets? I love secrets!”

“Since she won that music scholarship, I bought her her own cello.”

Leli’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know musical instruments aren’t cheap. Do you mind if I ask how much it was?”

“Oh, I don’t think I should say,” Alistair murmured. “I will keep that to myself… for now.” Leliana nodded and then turned to leave. Alistair stopped her once more. “Please, Leli. Don’t spoil the surprise. I trust you.”

“My lips are sealed. I’ll see you tonight for the p-a-r-t-y…”

Alistair laughed. “Why are you spelling it? She isn’t here for one… and two, if she were here – or eavesdropping – I am pretty sure she knows how to spell. Especially a simple word like '_party'_.”

“I know that,” Leliana laughed. “Just having a bit of fun! See you later!” She then dashed off.

Running through the quad, Leliana almost ran into Bull. He caught her just in time. “Woah, there! You all right, Leliana?”

“Fine, fine!” she grinned. “I was just in a rush!”

“That much is clear,” Dorian laughed. “So, why the hurry? You know the party isn’t until 7 pm, right?”

“I know… I am just so psyched at what Ali is getting for Kylara tonight! I wanted to get it written in my journal!”

“You know what he got for her?” Bull asked. “Are you going to tell us, or do we have to guess?”

Leli’s cheeks pinkened. “Oh… I suppose I could tell you. But you _must_ keep it a secret!”

“My lips are sealed,” Dorian nodded. He then nudged Bull in his ribs.

“Yeah, sure! Mine too,” Bull said.

“He’s gotten her a _cello_!” Leli gushed quietly… but apparently not quiet enough.

“What’s this about a cello?” Fenris asked, his arm around Morrigan as they walked up to the group.

“Al got Kylara a cello for her birthday,” Bull replied.

“Really?” Fenris took a drag on his cigarette, then asked, “And how much did he drop for this birthday gift?”

“I don’t know,” Leliana softly replied. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Knowing him, it probably wasn’t cheap,” Fenris grunted.

Morrigan took that moment to whip out her cell phone. She typed rapidly, then said, “Thirty-thousand.”

Leliana’s eyes widened in shock. “How did you figure that out so quickly?”

She shrugged and stuffed her phone into her back pocket. “Simple. I just looked for any cellos sold recently. That was the only search result. There is only one supplier here in Denerim anyways.”

“Holy Maker,” Leli muttered. “That is some serious cash.”

“His father probably won’t like that when he finds out,” Dorian sighed.

“I still don’t understand why Maric doesn’t like her…” Bull muttered. “Kylara’s a sweet girl.”

“Probably a money thing,” Anders quipped as he sauntered up with Hawke and Isabela.

“Yeah,” Fenris smirked. “Then Al goes and drops 30K on her for a birthday gift… No wonder his dad thinks she’s after their money.”

“Waaiiitt, hold up!” Isabela squeaked. “_How much_?!”

“What in the void did he buy her, a diamond necklace?!” Hawke gasped.

“No, a cello,” Leliana clarified.

“It costs _that_ much for a hunk of wood and strings?” Isabela shook her head.

“Actually, you can get cellos for as little as a few hundred sovereigns,” Dorian said.

“Then why’d he pay so damn much?” she pressed.

“If he’d bought a cheap instrument, he’d simply be throwing away that money for no reason. In a cello that cheap, the wood is uncured, which means that in a short time it will crack… the neck can separate from the body, and it can come unglued. In short, that cello will be unplayable. Paying more money simply means he is making sure to get a quality instrument for her.”

“What is the difference?” Bull asked, curious.

Dorian smiled. “Cellos that expensive, the carving is done by hand, the neck is carved by hand; all the detail work is done that way. That’s what you get when you pay that kind of money. That will express itself, not only in the quality of the instrument but in the quality of sound.”

“And how’s it _you_ know so much about cellos, Dorian?” Isabela asked hands on her hips.

“My family had money when I was growing up. Nowhere near what Maric has, but enough to ensure I had the best education I could get in Tevinter. My father had me learn several instruments as a child. Violin, being one of them. All instruments in the string family get very expensive if you want quality. There are violins that can sell for millions of sovereigns!”

Both Leliana’s and Isabela’s eyes grew huge. “_Millions_…” they both breathed at the same time.

“Why that much?” Bull asked.

“Rarity is also a factor. There were craftspeople in the past who made instruments that had no equal. Especially by today’s standards.”

Leliana snapped her fingers. “Like that old Earth violin craftsman… Stradivarius! Right, Dor? I remember reading about him on the internet!”

“Yes, exactly.” He nodded at Leliana. “Now I don’t know if we’ve ever had anyone of that equal here in Thedas’s past, but if you can find an original, hand-crafted antique in near-perfect quality, that is what can make certain instruments so expensive.”

“Probably a good thing Al didn't get _that_ idea in his head, or his father would probably disown him,” Hawke muttered.

“He still might,” Fenris shook his head. “30K ain’t exactly cheap either!”

“What was 30K?” I asked.

Leliana spun around, “Haven’t you been listening to this whole conversation? It’s what…” she froze. “Ah… haha… K-Kylara… How long have you been standing there?”

Everyone in the group had the same deer-caught-in-the-headlamps look on their face. “Just now,” I replied. “I just saw you all standing here and chatting, so I decided to see what was going on. So… what was 30K?” I asked again.

“You know, I just remembered I need to feed my cat!” Anders said. He ran off with both Isabela and Hawke hot on his heels.

“Ooh… I have a headache,” Dorian moaned. “Bull, dearest. Could you take me to the infirmary?”

“What? But you were- ” Bull caught the look Dorian gave him, then stammered, “Oh! Yes, love… right away!”

Fenris and Morrigan didn’t say a word, they just walked off together.

“Leli?” I asked. “What’s going on?”

“Oh jeez, would you look at the time!” She looked at her wrist, even though she had no watch on. “I absolutely _must_ get to… the uh… grocery store! Yes, that’s right!” She backed away from me and then said, “I’ll see you later! Byyyyee!!” She then ran off.

I shrugged and grinned inwardly. _They all couldn’t keep a secret if they tried. I know they are all throwing me a surprise party tonight. Though I don’t know what 30K has to do with it… Must be some code word._

I headed back to my room.

At 6:30 pm, Alistair came to my dorm to pick me up.

“Ready for your special dinner-date with me?” he asked, grin on his face.

“Of course. Where are we going?” I asked, feigning innocence.

“I’m taking you to that new Orleasian place that just opened,” Alistair replied. Several moment passed as he drove in silence, then a look of surprise crossed his face. “Oh… damn. I think I left my wallet on the counter! I know that will make us a little late for our reservations, but better that I found out now!”

“Yes, dear.” I smiled gently. “So we’re heading back to your condo to get it?”

“I have to! Can’t pay for dinner without it.”

I nodded. “This is true.”

We drove back to Ali’s condo. All was dark inside, but then, it was usually that way, since he always turned off all the lights when he left.

“Would you mind going in and getting it for me, love?” Alistair asked. “It’s right on the counter by the kitchen.”

“Why me?”

“I’m just going to call the restaurant and change our reservations. Okay?”

_Riiiight… _Still playing along, I got out of the car with Ali’s keys in my hand and walked up to his front door.

I opened it and looked in. No one was there; it was all quiet and dark. _Maybe I was wrong?_ I saw Alistair’s wallet just as he’d said – on the counter. I shrugged and grabbed it. Then I turned around and jumped in surprise as Alistair and all my friends were suddenly there!

“Surprise!” everyone shouted.

“Happy birthday, love.” Ali came up and embraced me.

“Okay, I have to admit. You got me there,” I laughed. “I was expecting everyone to be in the condo when I opened the door.”

“We figured as much too,” Leliana grinned. “That’s why we were all hiding outside around the building.”

“Well, you got me.” I smiled. “Thanks, everyone!”

The party progressed as parties tend to do. We ate, drank, played some silly games, danced, ate and drank some more. Winston got lots of love, scratches, and pets from everyone, which made him happy. Then the cake was brought out. I blew out twenty-one candles. Then the gifts came out. I got books, some games, some fun t-shirts, and some collectible vinyl records. Leliana handed me a gift but whispered in my ear that I might want to open it later.

“It’s more for loverboy than you,” she whispered… which made me blush.

Then Alistair clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Now for my gift.” He opened his bedroom door and brought out to my surprise, a cello case. He opened it to reveal a beautiful mahogany-colored cello.

“Y-you bought me my own cello?” Tears came to my eyes. “I… don’t know what to say! Thank you!” As I flung my arms around Alistair’s neck, Dorian took hold of the instrument and case so it wouldn’t fall over. “This is the most wonderful gift I have ever received!” As I held onto Ali tightly, a sudden sobering thought popped into my head. _30K. Fenris mentioned that earlier today! Holy Maker did Ali just spend that much on me to buy this cello?! His father will be__** so**__ livid!_I would keep this information to myself for the moment, but I knew I’d have to speak with my love once everyone left.

“You will play something for us, yes?” Cullen asked.

I nodded. “Of course I can.”

I played a few pieces, then the party began to wind down. Alistair and I thanked everyone for coming. Leliana was the last person to leave. She had been cleaning up, but I shooed her out, telling her I’d take care of the rest of the trash in the morning. She gave me a grin and whispered in my ear before she left.

“Try on the red outfit for Ali tonight…”

I blushed again. “We’ll see.”

She then blew me a kiss and left.

“Some party, hmm?” Ali murmured as he embraced me from behind.

“Yes,” I grinned. “Even though my birthday isn’t officially until tomorrow.”

“Hmm, details. It was easier to have a party on a Saturday, rather than a Sunday.”

I turned around, then pulled Alistair to the sofa. We both sat down. He leaned in and tried to kiss me, but I put my finger to his lips. “Now that we’re alone, may I ask you a question, dear?”

“Anything, my love.”

“I know it is typically rude to ask what someone paid for a gift, but I need to know. How much did you pay for my cello?” I looked down at the floor. “I know they can be costly… especially given the quality of what I played tonight. I _know_ it can’t have been cheap.”

Alistair looked serious when I glanced back up at him. “Do you_ really_ need to know?”

“I-it’s just I overheard the group talking earlier… before the party. I happened to hear Fenris mention 30,000. Back then, I had no idea what he meant. But now that I’ve seen my gift… ” Tears misted my eyes. “_Please_ tell me you didn’t spend that much on me.”

“And how did he arrive at that number?” Alistair asked.

“I don’t know. I just happened upon the tail end of their conversation. After that, everyone left. I guess somehow they knew what you were getting for me.”

“Hmm. I told Leliana. I suppose she told everyone else,” Alistair replied. “I suppose it is a miracle the surprise wasn’t spoiled before tonight. But I never told her what I spent.”

“Back when I had the faint hope of buying one for myself, I did some price searching. I know cellos can run that high. Even more if you look at antique ones.”

Alistair sighed. “No.”

“No… what?”

“No, I didn’t spend that much. Granted, I still did spend a lot… but Cailan helped me. I can pay him back and Maric won’t ever know… if that is what you were truly worried about.” He took my hand into his. “I won’t tell you what I spent. That is between me, Cailan, and the gentleman who sold it to us. Just know this love. The reason it looks expensive is that it is. The man we got it from had been in the Denerim Symphonic Orchestra… but he had to retire due to arthritis. _He_ probably paid a small fortune for his instrument… but he took very good care of it over the years. He was very happy to see it go to a good home.”

I breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry into it. It was a gift and I am extremely grateful for it. But you were right. I was worried about what your father would think if he found out.”

Alistair leaned in and kissed me tenderly. “I understand, love. But someday, Maric is just going to have to accept that you are a part of my life. I love you, Kylara, and I want…”

“What?” I asked.

He took a deep breath, then took something out of his front pocket. He pressed it into my hand. I looked at what he’d given me. It was a key to his condo. “I want you to move in with me,” he said quickly. “I know this may seem sudden, but you mean so much to me, Kylara.”

“But… what about Leliana? What about the dorm fees I have already paid?”

“I know this is a huge step in our relationship… so how about this.” Alistair gave me a quick kiss, then said. “Stay with me over Spring Break… as a trial run. If you feel it works out for us, finish out your year in the dorm. Then in the fall semester, when you start your third year, we can make it official.”

“I… I can’t do it over Spring Break, Ali. I already made plans to visit my mum… to see how she’s been doing.”

Alistair looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry. I should have asked you sooner.”

“Don’t be sorry, Ali. I… I do want to try this.”

“Really?” Hope lit up his face.

“It is a huge step, you’re right. But I do love and trust you. How about… summer? I can stay here in Denerim and get a part-time job. Maybe I’ll even take a few summer classes?”

“That sounds… really great! Oh, thank you, my love! You’ve made me a very happy man!” He then gave me a sexy smile. “So… what was this I heard Leliana say about a red outfit she got you… for me? Hmm?”

I grinned back at him. “I don’t know. I haven’t opened it yet. Shall we retire for the night… and see what she got for me?”

He quickly stood up, then scooped me into his arms. “You don’t have to ask me twice!” he laughed lightly and carried me to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been alcohol purchased and consumed in previous chapters... and here Kylara is just turning 21. 🤨
> 
> So let's just say for the sake of any arguments here... in my Modern AU THedas, you can buy and drink alcohol at 18. 
> 
> (No, I am not trying to encourage underage drinking. Perhaps Thedosians are just more responsible?) 🤔


	19. Yes, I Admit It, You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kylara gets called into work late one evening, Cailan shows up at Alistair's condo, drunk. The two brothers have a long heartfelt discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Male infertility issues mentioned

Fictober – Day 19

Yes, I Admit It, You Were Right

_ When I initially told my mother about me staying in Denerim for the summer and wanting to move in with Alistair, she immediately insisted on having him come home with me for Spring Break, so she could meet the man who I was in love with. _

_ Alistair, of course, was a perfect gentleman and made such an impression on my mum, that she gave me the full blessing to stay with him over the summer months – though she was still wanting me to move back into the dorms when school started back in the fall._

Justinian

We had been out of classes for two weeks now. Leliana had helped me move all my belongings to Ali’s condo on the last day of school before she headed home. She gave us both kisses and wished us luck.

I had been a little worried at first, but the transition of moving went very smoothly. Our first night together felt as natural as if we had already been living this way for months. Alistair fixed us dinner, I did the dishes, then we watched some telly with Winston snoozing on the floor by our feet.

That first night, we made love for hours before falling into an exhausted slumber.

A week in, and Maric – not happy at learning I had moved in with his son (but realized there was little he could do about it) – called Alistair into his office. The project that Alistair and Cailan had assisted Maric with over Guardian was now moving into its production stage, so my love was now heading over to Maric’s office right after breakfast. He was usually home by six pm, though infrequently, he’d work until seven or eight at night. Every other weekend, Alistair’s band would have a gig to play at a local club. I’d go to watch every show.

I ended up getting a job at the local supermarket as a cashier and occasionally they would have me work at the customer service counter. They had me working mornings and afternoons so that I was home by the time Alistair usually walked in the door. Some evenings, I made dinner… others, we ordered takeout.

Though both our lives were busy, we still found time to be with each other. I had never felt more content with my life.

One Friday night, we had just settled down to have some dinner and watch a movie, when my phone rang. It was my supervisor from work.

“Kylara, Merrill called out sick for the evening… could I ask you to cover her shift, please? It will be overtime pay for you.”

“What are her hours tonight?” I asked.

“Seven to one. I know that is late, but I am in a bit of a bind here,” she replied

I looked at Alistair. “You don’t mind, do you?” I asked him.

“I can wait up for you,” he offered.

I gave him a gentle kiss. “You don’t have to… unless you want to.” He just gave me a smile. I then glanced at my watch. It was six-thirty. “I can be there in about twenty minutes,” I told her.

“Thanks, Kylara. You’re a lifesaver.”

Alistair gave me another kiss before I headed out the door. “Love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too. I’ll be home as soon as my shift is done.” I then got into my car, waved at him one last time, then headed to my job.

Alistair shut the door, then glanced at Winston. “Well, bud. Guess it’s just you and me tonight, hmm?”

Winston yipped.

“Want to watch that horror movie that Kylara didn’t want to?”

Winston whined and lay down on the ground. He comically covered his paws over his eyes.

Alistair laughed. “Coward. Fine… we can watch a comedy. Is that better?”

Winston barked his approval.

“Very well.” He sat down on the couch and pat the cushions next to him. Winston jumped up and then lay down, his wedge-shaped head on Alistair’s thigh. “Don’t tell Kylara I let your big furry ass on the couch.”

“Uurrf,” Winston agreed.

They were about an hour into the film when bright headlights came blaring through the front windows of the condo. Thankfully, the curtains blocked out most of the glare. Suddenly there was a loud crunch and the sudden sound of metal scraping and Alistair quickly realized that someone had hit his car!

“What the fuck?!” He jumped up off the couch, followed by Winston. He yanked open the front door, ran outside, and pulled open the car door of the ass who’d had the nerve to hit his car. _I know my car isn’t the greatest, but it’s the very first one I’d bought with my own hard-earned money!_

A blond-haired man leaned out of the open door and immediately puked. Alistair quickly jumped back to avoid the disgusting splash.

“Maker’s Balls!” Alistair yelled. “What the hell is wrong with…” He suddenly recognized the man. “Cailan?”

Cailan blearily glanced upward and gave a lopsided grin. “Alll… Hey, bro… Howzit goin’?”

“Cailan,” Alistair whispered angrily, “you drove here… drunk?”

“Noooo? I drove from my house to the pub, to here…” Cailan slowly got out of his car, then slumped against Alistair’s car. “Why’s everythin’ spinnin’?”

“What’s come over you, Cailan?” Alistair asked, concerned. “You never drink like this… At least, not that I’ve ever been aware of.” Anger bubbled to the surface again. “But to drive here in your condition! I suppose I should be lucky it was my parked car that you hit… and not some old lady!”

“I wazh careful… drove slowly. Sorry ‘bout your car tho… Guess I’ll hafta get it fixed for you. Where’re your keys?”

“First off, you aren’t getting my keys… or yours for that matter.” Alistair quickly leaned in and yanked Cailan’s keys from the ignition. He stuffed them in his pocket. “Secondly, you are coming into my home, where I am going to help you sober up, and then you’re going to tell me what happened to put you in this state.”

Alistair led his brother towards the front door of his condo, stopping only briefly when Cailan muttered he was about to puke again.

_Oh, my poor rose bush… _Alistair groaned as his brother vomited all over it. _Once I get him settled inside, I’m going to run the hose over it… Hope he didn’t just kill it._

Once Alistair got Cailan inside and seated on a barstool at his kitchen counter, he ran back outside and ran water from the hose over his roses; then on the puddle by Cailan’s car – _lest my neighbors complain about the smell… _

Alistair got back inside his condo just as Cailan was trying to open a can of beer he’d found in the refrigerator.

“Ah-ah! No, you don’t! No more alcohol for you tonight, brother. Now sit down.” Cailan pulled a face and reluctantly sat back on the short barstool. “First,” Alistair got a glass of water from the tap in his kitchen. “Water. You need to rehydrate first and foremost.” Then he grabbed his small kitchen trash can and set it nearby. “Just drink it slow… and uh… let me know if you feel like you need to puke again.” He pointed to the can, though he wasn’t sure if it had registered.

Cailan sighed and loosened his silk tie. Seeing some vomit on it, he yanked it off in disgust and tossed it into the trash. He then obediently took a sip of the water.

Alistair looked surprised. “You can’t clean it?” He pointed to the tie.

“Whash the point,” Cailan moaned. “My life’s over.” He pushed the water glass away and slumped his head into his arms.

“I’m sure a ruined silk tie isn’t the end of it all for you,” Alistair said, trying to help lighten the pall. It didn’t work. Cailan raised his head and stared at his half-brother with red-rimmed eyes.

“She left me, Al.”

“Josie? She left? Why?”

Suddenly, something seemed to occur in Cailan’s booze-soaked brain. “Where’s Kylara?”

“She got called into work for a sick employee. So it’s just the two of us.”

Winston barked angrily.

“Sorry… _three_.” Alistair rolled his eyes.

Cailan glanced at the almost year-old Mabari, who was nearing full-grown. He gave a slight smirk. “I’m shure you’re a clever beast, but thish is jusht between brothers… ‘kay?”

Winston whined and licked Cailan’s hand. He gave the pup a scratch on the head.

“He knows something is bothering you.” Alistair pointed to the pillow by the fireplace. “Go on, bud. Lay down. All right?”

Winston whined again, but obediently went to his bed and lay down.

“Well-behaved. You train him?”

“Kylara, mostly. But I helped,” Alistair replied.

“You know, dad never let me have one growin’ up…” At his brother’s questioning look, Cailan clarified. “A Mabari. Said they were too high maintenance… or some such bullshid.”

“Sounds like him,” Alistair muttered. Pushing the water glass back over to Cailan, Alistair addressed the situation again. “So… what happened between you and Josephine? I thought things were going well? Does this have something to do with the extended hours Maric has been making you work?”

Cailan shook his head. “Know you wanna blame him for jus’ about everthin’ that has screwed up your life… but no. Dad has nothin’ to do with Josie leavin’.” He took another sip of water. “She… wanted kids, Al.”

“And you don’t?” At Cailan’s hard look, Alistair apologized. “Sorry… I know this is a touchy topic… and though you and I have spoken a lot over the last few years, I guess this never came up between us.”

Cailan sighed. “Yes, I did want children. I wanted to leave a legacy behind. Someone to carry on the Theirin name. Maker, I wanted to give her what she wanted… but… I can’t.” He slumped back down into his folded arms and let out a sob. Alistair had never heard his brother cry before and was at a loss as to what to say or do. So he just gently rubbed Cailan’s back until he quieted down again.

To then get some clarification, he carefully asked, “Can’t?”

Cailan looked up at his brother. “I’m sterile, Al. Infertile. I couldn’ give her what she wanted, so she left me for someone who apparently… can.”

“Wh-what?”

"You tol' me once, back when Dad was pushin' the daughters of all the rich folk he knew on you, that rich women are nothin' but trouble... Well, yes, I admit it. You were right. When she wasn't out spendin' my money, it was _always_ about _her_ needs, _her_ wants, _her_ desires - as if I was just some second fiddle - an accessory to her and nothing more."

"Why did you stay with her then?" Alistair asked, curious.

Cailan smirked a bit. “Despite all that, I did love her. There is a part of me that loves her still, even with all the shit she just put me through! I... s’pose I should tell you the whole story, huh?” Cailan gripped the water glass in his hand. Staring at it, he took a breath, then slowly began. “We were due to get married next month, you know.” Alistair nodded. “Dad is pissed over this whole fuckin’ mess. He’s been on the phone since it happened, tryin’ to keep the gossip rags out of this… but he’s fighting a losing battle.” He sighed deeply, then continued, “Josie and I had spoken at length about a family. She wanted kids and I was only too happy to oblige. Though we weren’t ‘official’, she thought the wedding was jus’ that… a means to make our lovemaking ‘proper’ in the eyes of Andraste and The Maker. So, despite that we weren’t married yet, we made love… a lot. But nothing came of it. Month after month, she tested, but it was always negative. She began going to fertilization specialists… of course, there was nothing wrong with _her_. So she told _me_ to get tested. I kept putting it off, becuz, I_ knew_ it wasn’t me. I mean, some days, I’d fuck her up to six or seven times a day! She could hardly walk straight after- ” Cailan saw Alistair’s face was red with embarrassment. “Sorry… got a bit graphic there, didn’ I?”

“Uh… just a bit.”

“Sorry… anyways, I figured, ‘I’m the man of the house, so it can’t be me!’ But after another negative and a lot of crying, I finally gave in and went to the doctor… and he dropped the bombshell. Of course, Josie asked then if fertility drugs would ‘fix my problem’. I got livid and stormed out of the office.”

“Would that have been an option?” Alistair asked.

“No. Even if it could’ve, the risks involved just put me off the idea entirely. So we get home and had an all-out screaming match. That ended up with her packing a weekend bag and her staying with her sister. I felt horrible, so when I got home from work on Monday, I brought home flowers and her favorite wine. We had a long conversation about it… which then went down in flames when she asked if she could find someone who could impregnate her… and we could just ‘pass off the child as mine’.”

Alistair winced to which Cailan nodded furiously. “That was a blow to my ego if there ever was one. That time, I walked out! Spent the whole rest of the week at my apartment near the office. Josie stopped by once or twice, but I refused to see her. That was back ‘round the time when Kylara’s mum was havin’ those money troubles…”

“I remember. You came over to tell me what your investigator friend had found out… and just before you left, you told me to invite Kylara over, then I heard you say, ‘At least you’ll have someone to be with tonight’. I didn’t know what you meant by that… until now.”

Cailan nodded sadly.

“So what happened then?”

“We’ve been on-again/off-again ever since then… and just when I thought things were somehow approaching _normal…_ that she was accepting that we’d still get married and have our lives together – despite the lack of children – she then drops a bombshell tonight… telling me she was pregnant! She even had the absolute _gall_ to say it was mine!”

Alistair blushed. “Had you… ah… been together? With her?”

“Yes.”

“And it couldn’t possibly be yours?”

“No.” Cailan gripped his water glass so hard, that it suddenly shattered, the broken shards of glass cut into his palm. He just stared at it, blood and pain not registering.

“Shit!” Alistair exclaimed. He grabbed a whole roll of paper towels and tore off a bunch of sheets, placing them under Cailan’s dripping hand. “Hang on! I have a first-aid kit!” He ran to his bedroom then came out with the red box. “Thank The Maker Kylara insisted on buying this on our last shopping trip. I didn’t think I’d end up using it so soon!” He opened it, put on some gloves and then took tweezers to pull the glass shards out of his brother’s hand. He then checked the cuts. They were bad, but not deep enough to need stitches or an ambulance. After getting the bleeding under control, he sprayed an antibacterial spray over the cuts and then wrapped it tightly with gauze.

Surprisingly, the whole time, Cailan had not reacted. He was pale, but other than that, he seemed fine despite the loss of blood. There was blood on his silk shirt, so Alistair ran back into his bedroom and got his brother one of his oversized T-shirts. He unbuttoned the silk shirt, carefully removed it, then helped put the T-shirt on his brother.

Finally, Cailan spoke again. “Thanks.”

“You… are alright now?” Alistair asked anxiously.

“No… Oh, you mean my hand. Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks,” he repeated. With another deep sigh, he then said, “I know it isn’t mine because I went back to the doctor. I wanted to be absolutely sure. I had also held out the faint hope that something could be done for me, but no. No chance. Besides, after arguing with her for hours, she finally confessed that she had been sleeping with another man and that the kid is his. I then asked her if she loved me anymore… She started off with a big speech of how she still wanted to make it work with me… yadda yadda yadda. But I kept at her. She finally told me ‘no’, she loved the man she was with now… because he could give her what I could not. She then packed her bags and left.”

“Cailan… I - ” Alistair swallowed a lump in his throat. “I am so sorry. I wish I could give you the right encouraging words now… but…”

Cailan gave a faint smile, though his eyes still held volumes of sadness and pain. “You helped me a lot tonight. I’m sorry I damaged your car, but I knew I had still made the right decision in coming here. I knew I could talk and you would listen and not judge me as father would have. I know we haven’t been brothers for long, but in the short-term, you’ve been amazing. Thanks.”

“You… you’re welcome Cailan. I’m glad I could be here for you.”

“Guess I’m staying here for the night?”

“I think it is best,” Alistair replied. “My sofa is a sleeper. I’ll get it made for you.” He went to his hall closet and got out the spare sheets and blanket. In no time at all, the sofa was made into a bed.

Cailan walked over and then sat on the edge.

“I know the mattress is a bit thin, but- ”

“It’s fine Al. Thanks. He slipped off his loafers and pants, then carefully minding his bandaged hand, got under the covers.

“Kylara will be home just after 1am. Should I tell her why you’re here? I’m sure she’ll ask.”

Cailan looked thoughtful. “Tell her what you like, though you don’t have to give full details.”

“All right. Night, Cailan. Try to get some sleep, if you can.”

“I will. Thanks again, Al.”

After cleaning up the mess on the kitchen counter and putting the first-aid kit away, Alistair headed towards his bedroom. As he passed the sofa bed, Cailan was already snoring lightly. Alistair then went into his room to wait for Kylara. He shut the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! 🤓
> 
> I did promise I would finish these shorts, despite it being long past the deadline, and I will keep at it!


	20. You Could Talk About It, You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cailan spends the night on Alistair’s couch. The next morning, at breakfast, Kylara tries to offer some advice for the troubled man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at Fictober 2020... Instead of starting the new prompts for this year (I have a lot going on right now, both professional and personal) I decided I will just finish off the Fictober 2019 stories! I did promise you I'd complete them, so here you go! Day 20... a year late! 😅
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It was 1:30 in the morning when I finally pulled up to Alistair’s condo. The first thing I noticed was the luxury car parked in the spot I had been using. Curious, but too tired to care, I parked along the street.

_Oof. I don’t like this _ _late-night shift. Merrill is going to owe me a favor for this._

I trudged up the small driveway and that was when I realized the luxury car was not parked straight and there were shards of metal and pieces of glass in between Alistair’s car and it.

_Shit! The driver of this fancy-ass car hit my Ali’s car? I hope they plan to pay for the damage! __I should jot down the license plate number since I don’t know who owns this car. That way if they try to leave in the morning…_ I did just that, scribbling down the license plate number on my hand since I had no paper._ I hate to bring bad news to my love, but he needs to know._

I unlocked the front door of the condo and opened it quietly so as not to wake Winston. We were still trying to teach him not to bark when the door opened. Fortunately, I saw he was in his doghouse on the patio. He looked through the glass at me with sad puppy-eyes but didn’t bark. I blew him a kiss and then motioned that he should go lay down. Reluctantly, he turned around and lay down in his doghouse. I set my purse and keys on the counter and then headed towards the bedroom.

It was then that I heard a snore. _Did Ali fall asleep on the couch waiting for me?_ I walked closer to the couch and saw it was set up as a bed, but Alistair was not the man sleeping there. Though I had only met and seen him a handful of times, there was no mistaking the blond man sleeping on the hideaway bed.

_Cailan? What is he doing sleeping here? Wait… was the luxury car outside his? And why did he crash into Alistair’s car?_ Figuring there was only one other person who could tell me what was going on, I quietly opened the door to the bedroom I shared with Ali.

The small accent lamp next to Alistair’s side of the bed was still on, but my love had apparently dozed off while waiting for me. His reading glasses were perched on his nose and an open book lay on his chest. Before I had moved in with him, I had been unaware that Ali wore glasses. He told me he preferred his contacts, but at night he would use reading glasses so he wouldn’t fall asleep with the contacts in.

I quickly took off my work uniform and hung it up, then slipped on my long nightshirt. Crawling carefully across the king-sized mattress, I then leaned in and kissed my sleeping prince. “Honey, I’m home,” I murmured quietly.

His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a smile. “Glad you made it back safely to me.” He kissed me back then glanced at his smartwatch. “1:40? I thought you were supposed to be off at one?”

“Had to close out my register and then do some last-minute cleaning. I got back here at 1:30. Then I noticed that a car was in my spot, so I parked on the street. Honey, why is Cailan sleeping here… and why did his car smash into yours? What happened while I was at work?”

“Hmm. Do you want the short version or the long version?” he asked.

“Given the time, start with short. If I need more clarification, I’ll let you know.”

Since I was off that Saturday, Ali and I slept in until almost 8 am. I woke a bit groggy but figured a good hot breakfast would help. However, Alistair had other ideas instead and pulled me giggling into the shower with him.

“Oh, Maker… how I want you,” Ali moaned. He embraced me from behind, pressed his lips against my neck, and ran his hands over my breasts as the water from the shower ran down our skin. I could feel his excitement pressing eagerly against my butt.

Reluctantly I pulled away. “As much as I want you too, my love… one, we have no protection in here,” I heard him groan, “…and two, your brother is just on the other side of two thin doors.” I turned to face him, stood on my tiptoes, and gave him a tender kiss. “You know neither one of us are quiet during our lovemaking. So I think it best that we just shower, for now, let us speak to Cailan and see what we can do to ease his troubles… and once he has left I _promise_ I will make this up to you.”

He pulled me in for a deep kiss, then murmured, “Good… Because I am hopelessly addicted to you, you know.”

I kissed him back. “You say the sweetest things, Ali.”

Being the gentleman that he was, he let me finish my shower first. I quickly hopped out and grabbed a towel from the warming rack. I dried off, then asked, “Coffee?”

“Sure. I’ll be out soon, ‘kay?” He pressed his lips against the shower door to ‘kiss’ me, making me laugh.

I walked back into our shared bedroom and quickly got dressed. Looking around the room and seeing our clothes and belongings intermingled like this just felt… right. I really hoped this was truly our future once I graduated. I was really getting used to living this way.

I opened the door to the bedroom and peeked out into the living room. Cailan was still snoring softly on the sleeper sofa. _Given what Ali told me about the events of last night and how much Cailan had drunk, I suppose it isn’t surprising that he is still out cold. However, he is bound to have one void of a headache when he wakes. I’ll make him some of my elfroot tea. That may help him better than coffee._

I quietly walked into the condo’s kitchen. Putting the hazelnut coffee grounds into the machine, I set it to brew for Ali and myself. Then I got water into the kettle and put it on the stove to boil so I could brew the tea for Cailan. Then I started on the fried eggs, sausages, and toast I knew Ali loved to eat.

Within moments, Cailan stirred. I heard him groan as he slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. “Who? Wha?”

I walked over to him, elfroot tea in hand. “Cailan. It’s Kylara.”

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Who? Kylara? Josie? Uh.” He looked a bit confused. “Where am I?”

“You’re at your brother’s condo. You came over last night while I was at work. He said you had a bit too much to drink last night and had you stay here.”

“Oh… right. Where’s Al?”

“He was still in the shower when I left. He should be done by now. I’m sure he’ll be joining us soon.” I held out the mug of tea towards him and said, “I made you a special herbal tea. It may help to combat your hangover.” He started to reach for it, but then I saw the bandage on his right hand. “What happened to your hand?” Ali hadn’t mentioned anything about that to me last night.

Cailan looked at his hand. Some blood had seeped through the bandage, but it looked dry. “Um. I uh… cut myself. Al bandaged it for me.”

“Do you want me to take a look at it?

“No. I am sure it is fine.” He held out his left hand then and I handed him the tea. He smelled it. “This is nice. What is it?”

“It is a special elfroot hybrid that Cullen and I have been working on in botany. We’ve been growing it in the school greenhouses. We’ve bred out most of the bitterness and increased some of its healing effects. For the tea, I’ve mixed it with a little bit of sweetmint.”

Cailan looked a bit impressed. He took a sip. “This is delicious. Did you add any sugar?”

“No, the sweetmint adds all the sweetness you need.” I smiled at him. “It isn’t a ‘cure-all’, but I thought it might help you feel better.”

“My headache doesn’t feel as bad as it did a minute ago. I’d say it is working pretty well.” He finished the tea, handed me the empty mug, then picked up his pants off the floor and slipped them on.

“You will still need plenty of water to combat your dehydration. But how is your stomach? Do you feel up to eating?”

Cailan seemed to think about it for a moment, then said, “I think so. Was that sausages and eggs I smelled?”

“Well, it was Ali’s breakfast… but as he still hasn’t made an appearance yet, I suppose I could serve it to you and make him another.”

“Ali?” Cailan smiled. “Is that your nickname for my brother?” I set the plate of food in front of Cailan and nodded. “It’s cute. Sometimes, I’d call Josie, ‘Jo’ for short… but she…” he trailed off.

I saw Cailan’s head droop. He began to shake with silent sobs; then the tears dripped off his nose and onto the food I’d given him. I heard him take in a ragged breath, then he pushed the plate away. Concerned, I placed my hand on his. “You could talk about it, you know? I’m here. I’ll listen.”

“H-how much… d-did Al te-tell you last night?” Cailan asked with gulping sobs.

“Only that you and Josie have separated… and that the wedding is off. I did not ask him for any more than that. I figured that if there was more, it was between the both of you and I didn’t want to pry.”

“Th-thank you, Kylara. It is… quite personal.” Cailan placed his palms flat on the table. “How is it that you and Al seem to make everything work out… so perfectly?”

I thought back to the time I’d broken away from Ali after the disastrous dinner at Maric’s, the time I couldn’t tell him that I was leaving school… and the tabloids that had him kissing Ellie. “We aren’t perfect. We have our problems like any couple. I’ve kept secrets from him and I am sure he has kept some from me, but we try our best to talk about it. Bottling it up and holding it in never works in the long term.” I walked back into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of hazelnut coffee. _Wonder what is taking Ali so long? _I glanced at our bedroom door and saw it cracked open. Ali was peeking out. He made a quick jerk with his head towards Cailan and then I knew he was intending me to speak to his brother alone… to offer my own advice. _Ah, so that is it._ The door closed. I walked back over to the small dining table. I took a sip of my hot coffee and then asked, “Is there any chance at all of working things out with Josephine?”

Cailan shook his head. “No.”

“Cailan, I am so sorry.” He looked up at me and gave me a brief nod, accepting my sympathies. I sighed and drank some more coffee. “Would you like some more tea?” I asked.

“Thanks, but no. Some water will be fine,” he mumbled.

After getting him a glass, he drank some water, then he picked up the fork with his left hand and began picking at the food on his plate.

“I can reheat that for you if you like. Surely it has gone cold by now.”

“It’s fine, Kylara.” He ate the toast.

My next question, I asked slowly and quietly. “Have you thought about… perhaps finding someone… new?” At his slightly angry expression, I quickly added, “Not right away, of course! But… you are an attractive man, Cailan. Maybe someday you can find someone who will love you like I love your brother…”

Cailan’s shoulders drooped. “What woman would want me? I am useless… broken.”

“You are not useless! Why would you put yourself down so? You are handsome, smart. You have charisma and charm. You are the vice-president of your father’s corporation. There are many remarkable things about you.”

“I have money. That is all women want,” he replied bitterly.

“Ali has money too, but I love him for who he is, not because of his money.” Cailan scoffed, but I shook my head. “It was because he took the time to look at a quiet nerd that everyone else treated like a plague. A girl who hated the person she was when she looked in a mirror. A girl who was ridiculed and teased by her peers. He helped me make new friends. He saw me and lifted me up, made me feel loved and cherished. He has made me realize that I am someone worthwhile. Now I can face myself and know I have value. I have come out of my shell because of him.”

Cailan was quiet, then murmured, “I… I had no idea. My brother really did all of that for you?”

“Yes. Now what you need is someone who will do the same for you, Cailan. Your life isn’t broken. I am sure there is a woman out there who will end up loving you for the person you are and not because you are wealthy. It may be more challenging for you as you are featured in magazines and newspapers… but I know it will happen. You just have to give it a chance.”

“You really are an amazing woman, Kylara. I’m glad my brother has you and that you have him.” He ate some more of the cold eggs and sausages. Then pushed the nearly empty plate away. “Thanks for talking with me. Both you and Al have helped me a lot. The next few weeks will be difficult for me… with the canceled wedding and the gossip rags likely tearing me apart. But it is good to know that if I need you, both of you can be there for me.” He slowly got up from the table. “Guess I’d better call a tow truck and get my car and Al’s car fixed. I’m sure my dad has also called numerous times, so I’ll need to let him know I am all right.”

Half an hour later, a large tow truck arrived and began hooking up both Cailan’s and Ali’s cars. The mechanic handed me a card with the garage info on it so we’d know where the car was being fixed and when we could pick it up. Cailan then hopped into the truck with the mechanic and they drove off.

I headed back into the condo. Ali was now in the kitchen drinking his coffee.

“Thanks for talking with Cailan, love. I knew you’d be able to help. Your kindness and patience were just what he needed.”

“You could have just told me to do that, instead of hiding in the bedroom,” I laughed lightly.

“Yes, but I think your spontaneous discussion was better than preplanning a speech.” He took me into his warm, strong arms.

“Hmm, perhaps.” I sighed in contentment. “So… do you want me to fix your breakfast now?”

“Right now? Nah. That can wait.”

“You’re not hungry?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Then… wha- ” I squealed in surprise when he swept me up into his arms.

“Hungry for you,” he murmured, then he carried me into the bedroom. “You, first. Food later.”


	21. Change Is Annoyingly Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With classes, work, and everything else that they are both involved with, Kylara and Alistair seem to find it hard to connect with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter update! I am going to do my best to get one out per day (the way it was originally intended!) so I can finish Fictober 2019 on the 31st (even if it is 2020, instead of 2019!) After the year of hell we've all been through, it'd be nice to complete this and get back to working on my main LongFic!! 😄

It had been a blissful summer. While we both had our jobs, Ali still found the time to take me to the beach, to museums, concerts (his included), movies, and so much more. We took long walks in the park with Winston. Sometimes, Cullen would join us and he’d bring his new mabari, Luna along. During the summer, he’d moved out of his dorm and into a small apartment, claiming the privacy was worth the cost. Winston and Luna got along great, which made the three of us happy.

All too soon, summer was gone and school started up again. I had convinced my mom to let me continue living with Ali, instead of going back to the dorms. Leli was sad at first that I was not coming back to be her roommate, but was also thrilled that Ali and I were getting along so great.

Our schedules became a bit chaotic as we learned to adjust. Alistair was now in his senior year at DU and I was starting my junior year. He decided to major in business with a minor in computer security. This increased his class load drastically, but he wanted so much to prove himself to Maric that I could say little to sway him.

My own workload had also increased as I was taking three advanced science classes, plus my other core subjects. As I was still on the Arts Scholarship, I was also in the school orchestra. My job had cut me back to weekends only, for which I was grateful because most of my weeknights were now spent doing homework, studying, or researching in the library.

As the weeks progressed, I began to see less and less of my love. It seemed when I was leaving for classes, he was just getting in… or vice-versa. I thought our weekends would still be ‘us’ time… but the few times we tried to settle in for a movie, or have dinner together, one or both of our phones would ring, interrupting it.

Our lovemaking had even started dwindling until it was almost non-existent. The last few times I’d tried to instigate it, Ali had growled out that he was too tired and then rolled away from me! I was starting to get depressed that we were falling apart and began thinking that maybe I should have gone back to the dorms after all. However, it was too late. Leli had settled in and was happy with her new roommate. I couldn’t ask to move back in now… and there was no way I was going to try and room with someone I didn’t know! I had gotten lucky that Leli had been there for me for my first two years of school. Given my past experiences on campus, I was terrified I’d end up with someone horrible.

So I stayed. But things didn’t get any better.

I had come in from a long study session one Friday in Harvestmere and was looking forward to hopefully spend some time with my love, who also had the evening off… or so I’d thought.

“Honey… I’m home,” I mumbled as I stumbled in through the front door. I dropped my backpack on the floor, staggered over to the couch, and flopped down. “Ali?” I asked a little louder as the bedroom door was shut and he hadn’t come out to greet me on the few occasions that he and I were in the condo together. “Where are you?”

The door opened and he stepped out wearing his tux. “Oh, Kylara. You’re home early.”

“We finished already. I could only cram my brain with so many facts. Why are you all dressed up? I thought we were spending the evening together. That was what you said in your earlier text to me.”

“Maric called. He’s hosting a business dinner and asked if I could come.”

“What about me? Do I need to get dressed too?” I asked.

“No. He asked me to come alone tonight. I also know that you didn’t have a good experience there that one time I took you. Besides, you look exhausted. You can stay in and relax. I won’t be out too late.”

The doorbell then rang. I got up and answered the door. Instead of Blackwall, to my shock, Zevran Arainai was at the door. He greeted me with a cold smile. “Hello,_ Kylara_. Seems like you’ve done well, moving in here.” In a mere whisper, he then added, “Don’t get comfortable here. Things will be changing.” Then louder, he addressed Alistair. “If you, please. Your father is waiting.”

Winston came up and sat next to me. He then growled at Zevran.

“Winston, bad dog!” Ali suddenly yelled. “You don’t growl at guests! Go lay down!”

I gave Ali a shocked look. He’d never yelled at Winston before. Winston whined but obediently walked over to his pillow and lay down. “Ali, he was only doing his job. He doesn’t know that… Zevran… is a… friend.” I choked out those last few words as Zevran smirked at me.

“Well, he needs to learn and soon. What if it had been an important client of Maric’s? How would that have made me look? These dinners are important and Zevran works for Maric, too.” He walked over to the door, pecked a kiss on my cheek, then said, “See you later.” The door closed and I walked over to the window. I saw Ali get into the limo with Zevran. He never even looked back.

I walked slowly into the bedroom of the condo, got onto our bed, and curled up into a tight ball. Tears ran down my face and I could hardly breathe. _Was this the beginning of the end of our relationship?_ Winston sat in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room. He whined. He wanted to comfort me, but knew he was not allowed in the bedroom.

I wiped my tears away as best I could and said, “I’m okay, buddy. Go lay down.”

He whined again but obeyed.

After a few more minutes, I pulled out my phone and called Leliana, hoping my old friend had some advice.

After three rings, the phone was picked up. “Lace and Leli’s room, Lace speaking…”

I took a deep breath, then asked, “Is Leliana there?”

“Yeah, hang on a sec.” The phone was covered momentarily and I heard Lace give a muffled shout, “Leli! Phone!” Then I heard a click as the phone was set on a hard surface.

A few seconds passed, then Leliana picked up the receiver. She sounded like she’d been running as she breathlessly asked, “Hello? Who is this?”

“It’s me, Leli.”

“Kylara! Oh, so good to hear from you! How are things going in paradise?”

I had to take another deep breath as my voice quivered, “Not so good, Leli.”

“What? Why?”

“Ali and I are both so busy with our new schedules, we don’t seem to have any time for ourselves now. We hardly see each other anymore! We had such a fantastic summer together, but maybe I made a mistake staying with him during school. He hasn’t held me or done anything romantic with me in weeks! And tonight, he went to a dinner at his father’s mansion alone! What if Maric is trying to force us apart again?! I-I am worried… this could be the… end?”

Leli has listened in silence but then said, “I don’t think that is true, Kylara… You said it yourself, both of you had a fantastic summer together. But now we are all in school. As you should know, change is annoyingly difficult. Alistair is in his final year, you and I are juniors. All of us have increased workloads. I am sure it will even out eventually and you and Ali will have time to spend with each other again.”

“But what about Maric inviting him to a fancy dinner without me? I thought he had finally accepted that we were together…”

“What is giving you the impression that Alistair’s father is trying to separate you both again? He hasn’t said or done anything in months, right?”

I hated pitching conspiracy theories, but I told her, “Remember me telling you about that creepy guy I met the one time I did go with Ali to his father’s house? Zevran?”

“The one you said was with the Crows?” Leli asked patiently.

“He has to be, Leli! He acted all strange when I mentioned the organization to him. Ali even said back then that he thought that Zevran was associated with them.”

“But what does that have to do with tonight?”

“Zevran was there tonight to pick Ali up. Oh… Leli, he threatened me.”

“What? How?”

“He _congratulated_ me on moving in with Ali, but then told me that things were about to change… that I shouldn’t get _comfortable_ living here. He made it seem as though there are plans to get me out of Alistair’s life!”

“Are you sure? It sounds like it could have meant anything. Maybe you’re reading into things a bit too much?”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Leli thought I was making this up? Granted, I supposed I did sound a bit paranoid… but she had never met Zevran and had no idea what he was really like. However, rather than try to convince her, I decided to let it drop. Leliana was a good friend. She was the one who essentially brought Ali and me together. I didn’t need to drag her into this situation. This was ultimately going to be between Alistair and me in the end.

“Maybe you’re right, Leliana. I think too much sometimes. Stress is likely the cause of this. Sorry I bothered you tonight.”

“Kylara, you are never a bother to me. You know you can talk to me about anything. Look, if things are truly not working out with you and Ali right now, I am sure Lace won’t mind if you have to crash in our room for a while. However, I still think you just need to give it some time, all right?”

I was relieved that Leli was at the very least giving me an option if things went south… but she was right. School had only started just over a month ago. Perhaps I really did need to give my love more time.

“Thanks, Leli. I’ll give you a call later then. Goodnight.”

“Night, Kylara. Things will work out, I am sure of it.”

I fell asleep reading a text for my botany class and only woke when I heard the bedroom door click shut as Ali came into the room. I quickly sat up on the bed, then looked at my watch. _1 am_?!

I should have held my temper, but I let my emotions get the better of me. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be out late.” My voice held an accusatory tone.

“Hey,” he said, bristling, “I can’t control how long Maric is gonna talk. There were a lot of important business associates there. He’s lookin’ to get more contracts to expand.”

I noticed the slurs in his speech that he was trying to hide. “Have you been drinking?”

“Well, duh.” He rolled his eyes at me. “Of course there was gonna be booze served. Gets those kinds of people to loosen their lips after you get them drinks.”

“And you_ had_ to participate, why?” Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. “_You_ aren’t a businessman yet. You also told me you still aren’t really wanting to work with your father.”

Ali glared. “I may still be in school, but it really will be the easiest path. I know most of the people that work for him already. I won’t have to start at the bottom and claw my way up the corporate ladder like if I went somewhere else._”_ He started clumsily pulling off his tux jacket. “Now if you’re done interrogating me, I’d like to get some sleep.

I sighed. Maybe I was pushing a bit tonight. I decided to back down and got up so I could help him… then I noticed the_ blonde hairs_ on the edge of his jacket shoulder. Looking even closer, there was a faint whiff of perfume wafting past the booze on his breath. Then the most damning evidence of all. I saw a lipstick stain on part of his neck and on the collar of his shirt.

I backed away from Ali and now the tears did fall. “_She_ was there… wasn’t she?”

Alistair looked confused for a moment. “There were a lot of women there. She who?”

“Don’t play that fucking game with me! Your ex – Ellie. She was there… and from the looks of it, she apparently got quite _close_ to you.”

“Yeah, Ellie was there… because her_ father_ was there! But there was nothing going on between her and me!”

“Then why am I smelling her perfume on you… and why is there lipstick on your neck and shirt?!” I backed away even further.

“What?” He rubbed his neck. He then brought his fingers up to his face. Seeing the telltale pink stain on his fingers, he muttered, “That_ bitch_!” Now looking at me apologetically, Ali tried to explain. “She said she wanted to give me a goodbye hug before I left. I thought there was no harm in that. I had no idea she’d deliberately smear her lipstick on my neck!” He tried taking a few steps towards me, but I held up my hand.

“Don’t. I don’t want any justifications for your actions. It has become clear to me that since the beginning of this school year that things have been falling apart between us! It’s been weeks since we’ve done anything with each other! Tonight was just the final proof!” I walked over to the dressers, yanked open the drawers, and began pulling out t-shirts, undergarments, jeans. Then I went to the closet and grabbed my jacket.

“Kylara! Please! Don’t do this! I **swear** that I did nothing with her! She set me up, knowing that this would look damning to me! As for not being able to do anything together, I have been trying to get my schedule and classes straightened out! I **want** us to be together!”

In the meantime, I had stuffed most of my belongings into a small suitcase. I was trying to zip it shut, but with the things thrown in willy-nilly, I was struggling. I stopped and wiped at my tears. “I-I don’t know what to think anymore, Alistair. I love you… but I… I just can’t deal with this right now!” I finally got the suitcase zipped shut.

“Where are you going? It’s 1:30 in the morning!”

“I’ll get a cheap motel room for the night. Leli said I could stay with her and her new roommate as a temporary solution. After that? I don’t know… I guess I’ll move back onto campus.”

Now Ali looked upset as well. “Please… don’t do this, Kylara. We can work this out! I love you!”

“Right now, Ali, I just need some time to think.” I picked up the suitcase and left the bedroom. Winston whined at me. He’d heard everything. I scratched his big head gently. “I’m sorry buddy… I can’t take you with me. Be a good dog and stay here, ‘kay?”

Ali made one final plea as I put my hand on the front door. “Kylara, I don’t know what I can do to prove that I want this to work between us… but somehow I _will_ find a way.”

“Perhaps you can find out why Zevran threatened me about living here with you?” I walked out and unlocked my car door. “Maybe then I might feel a bit better about a future with you.” I shut the door, started the engine, then drove away.

Alistair stood there long after I’d left still dumbstruck about what just occurred. Shoulders slumped, he finally walked back inside his condo. Then my final message seemed to hit home with him._ Wait… she said Zevran__** threatened**__ her? What the fuck is going on?! Damn it, I am going to get to the bottom of this…_


	22. We Could Have A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their problems, Alistair really wants to make his relationship with Kylara work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've traveled down the road with me this far... I hope you've been enjoying the ride. 😉  
Spicier times will be coming again soon... 😏
> 
> Enjoy!

It was now Wednesday evening. Kylara had been gone for five days and Alistair was going mad pacing his condo alone. Her scent was still all over the bed they’d shared and the clothes she didn’t take with her. His regrets lay heavy on his soul. He’d known when he signed up for them at the beginning of the school year that his class load was too much for his first semester, yet he went ahead with it. It was only now, nearly two months into it, that he realized his mistake. Not only had it kept him away from his love, but it made him resent every time she wanted some affection from him when he was stressed and tired. His normally stellar grades were beginning to drop from not being able to get all his work finished on time.

He made an appointment with the teachers of three of his classes that Monday after Kylara had left and explained the situation to them. All of them had been very understanding. They knew he was normally an excellent student, so it had been worked out that these classes would be spread out over the following semesters. This would drastically lighten his load on this term. Now he’d be able to focus better, still attend his fencing club, and get back with his bandmates to practice and perform. It would also give him more time to devote to Kylara… if he could just convince her to come back.

He’d tried more than a dozen times to call her… but just before the last digit could be pressed, he always froze. _What do I say to her? I still haven’t figured out why Zevran would threaten her… and it isn’t like I can ask him. He’d never admit to doing it in the first place! Did my father set him up to it? I know he still thinks __that Kylara__ is beneath __the Theirin name__… but he hasn’t said word one about it for months. Ellie also has to be behind this somehow… but how and why? __Why are they all trying to manipulate__** my**__ life!_

_I wish I could talk to Cailan about it… but right now he’s going through his own personal void with the tabloids ripping into his life. Josie must have let it slip to them about his infertility… Damn her for doing that to my brother! _

He stared at his phone again. Well, if he couldn’t call her… he could at least call Leliana.

It had been awkward at best – uncomfortable at worst – sleeping on the floor of Leli’s dorm room. Lace, her new roomie, had seemed amused at first, but by Wednesday it was clear she was getting annoyed.

_I can’t keep inconveniencing Leli like this,_ I thought_. I guess tomorrow I’ll go to the student housing advisors and see if there is a room I can move into. _

I was also having a hard time focusing on my classes. I wasn’t sleeping well for one – who_ could_ sleep well on a carpet that felt like sandpaper every time you turned over? I was also having nightmares about Ellie clinging onto Ali’s arm, laughing at me the whole time. What made it worse in my mind was that Alistair was laughing at me right alongside her.

I trudged back to the dorm after another afternoon of trying to study in the library. Just as I got to the common room, Leli came out of the hallway leading towards her room.

“Oh, Kylara I am glad you are back!” She noticed my tired and wan expression. “Studying not go so well?” I shook my head. “Well, then this is perfect!”

“In what way is that _perfect_?” I muttered.

“I just got an invite to an Orlesian restaurant for dinner with some friends. Sounds like you need to come too!”

“Oh, I don’t really think I’m in the mood. I’d probably just bring everyone else down. You should just go without me.”

Leli shook her head. “Absolutely not! I am going to insist you come. Some fancy wine and good food will help you relax for a bit.”

“But what am I going to wear? All I have are t-shirts and jeans… I don’t have anything nice.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just wear one of your plain t-shirts. I have a blazer in my closet that should fit you. We’ll just have you as ‘dressy-casual’.”

I could see there was no fighting against her wishes. “Oh, all right. How long do I have to get ready?”

“The reservations are for 9 pm.”

“So late? But I have a class tomorrow at 8 am…”

She gave me that look that clearly said, ‘so what’ and proceeded to drag me back to her room.

At 8:45 pm we were in her car heading to the restaurant. I had wanted to drive myself because I felt I shouldn’t stay for long… but again, what Leli wanted, Leli got… and I was in her passenger seat.

She pulled up to the restaurant. It was called Emprise du Lion and it looked really fancy. I noticed that there were not a lot of cars there.

“Are you sure about that reservation time?” I asked. “It looks like they are getting ready to close.”

“Nope, this is the right place, right time.” She opened her purse and quickly sent a text on her phone. _I guess she is letting the others know we have arrived._ As she moved to put her phone back in her purse, she suddenly exclaimed, “Oh, shit! I forgot my credit card!”

“So now what?” I asked. “Do we leave?”

She chewed her lip for a second, then said, “No. You go on in. We are meeting in the Highgrove room. I’ll just run back to the dorm and grab it. I’ll be back before you know it!”

“But… will I know anyone in there?”

“Yes, there will be someone you know there. Just go in and order a drink. I promise I’ll be right back, Kylara.”

I sighed and reluctantly got out of the car. Looking back at the place, I still felt like I was severely underdressed for such a restaurant. “Leli,” I paused. “Maybe I should just go back with you…”

“Have no worries, Kylara! Just go in. Have some fun. I’ll be back.” She backed up and within moments, she was gone.

_Well, worst-case scenario,_ I thought, _they will tell me I don’t have on the right attire and I’ll end up waiting in the lobby for Leli to come back._ I shrugged and headed inside.

I walked into the dimly lit restaurant. I saw a few romantic looking couples enjoying quiet meals. The maître d' greeted me. “Ah, mademoiselle. Welcome to Emprise du Lion. Will you be dining alone tonight?”

“Um. No? I am supposed to be with a group in the Highgrove room?”

“Then you must be mademoiselle Kylara, correct?”

“Uh… yes. How do you know my name?”

Instead of answering my question, he bowed and said, “Follow me, please. Your party is waiting for you. Right this way.”

I followed him. We walked towards the back of the restaurant, then turned left and headed into a hallway. The doors on the left headed to the kitchens, but I noticed there were two open doorways that had privacy curtains on the right as well. He stopped at the second one. “Here you are,” he said and parted the curtain. “The Highgrove room. Have a nice evening.”

I could hear no animated chatter from anyone and wondered if I was the first to arrive. I walked into the room and was suddenly overwhelmed by hundreds of roses in crystal vases all over the room. There was only one table in the middle of the room, and sitting at the table… was Alistair.

He immediately stood as I slowly walked in. “Kylara, my love. I am so glad you made it.”

My mouth had been hanging open in shock. I closed it, then turned in a circle around the room. “Ali? What is all this?”

He walked up to me, wearing a gorgeous suit and tie, and took my hands into his. “Ever since you left, I tried for days to call you. So I could say I was sorry about everything that has been going wrong between us since school started… and what happened at the dinner at Maric’s… but every time I tried, I couldn’t think of the right words to say. So I decided I needed to do it in person.”

“So… this was all a ruse? Leli told me she was bringing me here to meet some friends…”

“Yes, I called her and worked out a plan with her to get you here… alone with me.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I figured if I couldn’t find the right things to say, then at the very least I could show you what you mean to me.” He tugged gently on my hands. “Please, come and sit. I have some champagne chilling. Let’s have a drink. Our food will come shortly.”

“Ali,” I said, my voice quivering, “I-I don’t know if I should…”

“Please.” He spoke only the one word, but his eyes implored me to stay.

I closed my eyes. The heady perfume of all the roses in the room washed over me. I swallowed nervously. _He must have spent a small fortune to do all of this for me. I guess I should give him a chance. He certainly seems sincere._ Still, I felt silly dressed in sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt, and Leli’s blazer, when he was dressed to the nines in a suit and tie_._

_ “_I’m not dressed as nice as you…” I mumbled as I slowly made my way to the table.

He pulled out the chair for me. “You look lovely no matter what you wear, Kylara. I mean that.”

I blushed as I sat down. His chair at the table, rather than being across from me, was right next to me. He sat down, then picked up the chilling champagne from the elevated bucket near the table. As he had done once before for me on a cold and stormy night, he loosened the wire cage around the cork, then popped it out with ease. He poured me a glass that already had a strawberry on the rim. After clinking his own glass against mine, we both drank. It wasn’t the same champagne he had served that night, but it was equally delicious.

I put my glass down on the table. “Ali, why are you doing this?”

“In truth, I hadn’t realized how much I had hurt you until you left. Going from that amazing summer we had together to the sudden craziness of my school schedule… and then what Zevran and Ellie did the night I was at Maric’s dinner… I guess I took everything we had had for granted. I guess I just expected that you would just accept the changes with no repercussions. For all of that… I am so very sorry.”

“But what if it happens again? I know you’re graduating this year… and seniors always have the hardest workload. You are already are in eight classes this semester. You haven’t even had the time to get together with your band lately.”

“Five now, love.”

“What?”

“I spoke to my guidance counselor and the teachers of these extra classes. I have now split those extra classes into the following semesters. I realized I had been pushing myself for no real reason.”

“What about your… father?”

“Maric will understand. As long as I graduate on time, it will be fine.”

We paused a moment as a tray of assorted fruits, vegetables, meats, and cheeses were brought out on a very artfully arranged plate. I had to suppress a smile as I saw that the chef had also included some frozen grapes – no doubt at Ali’s request.

I took a large swallow of champagne as if to fortify myself for my next question. “Speaking of him… what about any further dinner parties?”

“If you don’t have a class or study session occurring at the same time, then I will be bringing you with me. No questions asked.”

“And… what if I can’t go… because of a class? What if Ellie is there?”

“I will ignore her. I refuse to let her manipulate me again.”

“And… Zevran?”

Ali paused for a moment, then said, “I don’t know what is going on with that. While I know Maric still has issues with _us_, I can’t see him sending Zevran to make threats like that. I don’t know who is really behind it, but I will not let him do that to you again. I _will_ keep you safe.”

Again, I hesitated. “I just don’t know, Alistair. Part of me wants to… but… I am afraid of getting hurt again. I have never been very strong emotionally…”

“I know. I swear I never meant for it to happen. I love you, Kylara, and if you are willing to trust me again, I think we could have a chance, a_ good_ chance… if you want it.”

In truth, I knew I wanted to go back to what we’d had. All the fun of our summer together came to my mind… and then it shifted to remembering how wonderful he made me feel during lovemaking; how he’d make my body sing and tingle. I also knew I made him feel good. I could almost hear his groans and sighs of pleasure in my mind. I shifted in my seat as I suddenly felt a rush of arousal.

Ali must have sensed it to some small degree because I saw his pupils dilate and heard his breath quicken for a moment. “Maker, Kylara… I love you so much. To not have you there… even just for those few days. Your scent was all over the condo – especially on the _bed_. It drove me crazy to not have you close. I missed you so much. Please… please say you will come back.”

“Ali… I…”

He put a finger to my lips, then said, “Before you answer, there is one more thing…” He whistled. The curtain parted once more and in walked Winston, wearing a large blue bow tie and carrying a single long-stem rose in his mouth. He obediently sat down next to me and gave me his soulful puppy-dog eyes stare.

I couldn’t help it. I started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Ali gazed at me with hopeful eyes. “Does this mean yes?”

I nodded and said, “Yes, Ali. I’ll come home.”

“Home,” he murmured. “I really like the sound of that.”

_Ali had the waiter pack up all of the food that he’d ordered for us _ _that we hadn’t had the chance to eat yet, plus a luscious chocolate mousse cake for dessert. One crystal vase of roses he had me hold to bring back with us. He then asked the maître d' to deliver the remaining vases to a local nursing home so that all the residents would get some flowers. That kind gesture had me fall even deeper in love with him. _

_ We headed outside and got to his car – which had been parked in the back so that I wouldn’t have seen it when Leli dropped me off. I saw that my suitcase of clothes was already in the backseat. A note pinned to the outside simply read: Now, don’t get me wrong here, Kylara… you are welcome to visit with me anytime you like… but this here, with Alistair, is where you really belong. Love, Leli._

_ I had a silly smile on my face all the drive back to Ali’s condo. Once we were inside and Winston had been given much love and belly rubs for his good job, Ali then proceeded to show me just how much I had been missed._

_ My 8 am class the next morning? _

_ I skipped it._


	23. You Can't Give More Than Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylara is suspecting that Alistair is hiding something from her and starts worrying again. Leliana takes her out for a coffee and a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, all! I had planned on getting these remaining shorts out on time each day... but I had some dental surgery on Friday, which ended up delaying things. Hopefully, I can catch up before the 31st... but if not, rest assured that ALL of the rest of these shorts will get posted! 😇

_In the weeks following Alistair’s surprise dinner and apology, things truly did smooth out for the both of us schedule-wise. My classes __now __ended at 4:30 in the afternoon on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Alistair usually got home by 5:15 pm now, so I did my best to have dinner started before he walked in the door. Tuesdays, __I had __my study group, __and Thursdays I would be in my orchestra rehearsals. I __would __get_ _home by__ 6:30 pm, so Ali ended up either cooking for me, or he ordered takeout from many different restaurants all over the city._

_Maric’s dinners were infrequent, but as he had promised, _ _he _ _had _ _taken me_ _ to one on _ _a_ _ Saturday. He had not told _ _anyone_ _ he was bringing me, and there was much satisfaction at seeing the look of surprise on Ellie Cousland’s face when we walked through the door together. _ _Even better was her reaction of indignation and shock when she walked past a hallway to find Ali kissing me passionately! _

_So, if things were now working out so well, why was I suddenly getting a feeling that Alistair was keeping secrets from me again?_

It was Tuesday evening and I was walking in the door. Nevarran takeout boxes were on the counter. I set my backpack down and as I was heading towards the bedroom and heard Alistair on the phone… again. For the last two weeks, I’d come in from class, or from some errand to find Ali on the phone… and just as with all the other times, as soon as he heard or saw me, he’d quickly tell whoever was on the other line, “Hey, gotta go,” or “Oh, she’s home. I’ll call later,” and then quickly hang up. I’d ask who he’d been talking to and his answer was usually, “It’s not important,” or “Nobody special, don’t worry about it.”

At first, it was slightly amusing to me, but as it kept going on and on, doubt began creeping in._ What is with all these strange phone calls? Why won’t he tell me who he’s talking to? What is he trying to hide from me?_

I knew I could always take the phone and hit the redial button or search the call logs… but I wanted to trust my love. Besides, he’d been nothing but attentive to me since I’d moved back in. We studied together, watched telly together, ate together, and made love every night. I had no reason to think something was going on behind my back… and yet, all of these strange phone calls were nagging at the back of my mind.

Saturday mornings had always our special time together. We’d sleep in, cuddling close, then usually we’d wake and have a long, leisurely, lovemaking session. We’d get up, shower together, and have breakfast. Then if I didn’t have to go to my part-time job, we spent the day together doing all sorts of things.

So just as I had every other Saturday, I slowly woke and reached over to cuddle close to my love… except he wasn’t there.

Still not fully awake and thinking he was just further away from me than I had thought, I reached over and pat the bed, trying to find him. All I got were cold sheets. I finally opened my eyes and asked, “Ali?” There was no answer. Now awake, I looked around the room. The clock read 8:37 am and I was the only one there. I quickly sat up, threw on my long nightshirt, and got off the bed.

I walked over to the bathroom. All was silent, so he clearly wasn’t showering or brushing his teeth. I then went to the door and opened it. I saw Ali there, already fully dressed, a piece of toast hanging comically out of the corner of his mouth. He was just grabbing his keys off the hook by the front door.

“Ali? Where are you going? It’s early…”

“Oh, hey! Sorry love. I didn’t mean to wake you, but I have some errands to run today. I was just going to let you sleep in.”

“But it’s Saturday,” I pointed out. “Our ‘special time’?”

“I know. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” He looked at his smartwatch. “Shit, I’m running late. I really need to go.” He came over and gave me a quick kiss. “See you later.” Then he left.

_Where in the void does he need to go that early in the morning? Maric’s office? But if that was the case, why couldn’t he just tell me? Damn it, now I am really getting worried about all this ‘behind my back’ bullshit. The constant mystery phone calls, his early disappearance this morning… What is going on?!_

I knew Leli was usually up by now, but rather than ring her dorm room and possibly piss off her roomie, I called her cell phone. To my slight surprise, she wasn’t quite awake…

“Hmm? Who’s this?” she sleepily asked.

I didn’t answer immediately and then heard another muffled female voice, “Who’s calling so bloody early, Lels?”

“Sorry, Leliana, I thought you were usually up by now.”

“Oh, Kylara.” She yawned. “Mornin’.” Then she apparently turned to address the woman with her. “It’s Kylara, Kal.” I heard them kiss, then “Go back to sleep, dear.”

_Ah, she was with her girlfriend, __Kallian Tabris._ “Sorry to wake you and Kalli.”

“Mmm… Hey, don’t worry. What do you need?”

“Do you think you can meet me at the coffee shop in the mall near the campus?”

“Gimme ‘bout an hour. I’ll meet you there.”

“Thanks, Leli… and tell Kalli I say ‘hi’ once she’s properly awake.”

“Will do.” She disconnected the call.

Right on time, I saw Leliana and Kallian walk up to the coffee shop. I stood up and greeted them. I had wanted to speak to Leli alone, but before I could say anything, she grinned and said, “Kal just says you owe her a coffee for waking her so early. She’s going to do some shopping while we chat, okay?”

“Oh! Sure. I’ll buy for all of us. What would you like?”

After they gave me their drink choices, I went to the counter and ordered. I went ahead and also got everyone a breakfast sandwich, making sure to get Kalli a vegetarian version, to go with their coffee.

After I gave Kallian her coffee and sandwich, she thanked me, kissed Leliana, and then headed off to explore the mall. Leli sat down with me at a small table in the corner so we could have some privacy.

After taking a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her coffee, she asked, “So, what’s up, Kylara?”

“Since moving back in with Ali, I’ve been doing everything I can to make sure he’s happy. I’ve been cooking for him, keeping the condo clean, being there for him whenever he needs me…”

“Wait,” Leli paused. “But what about you and _your _needs? You can’t give more than yourself in a relationship. It has to go both ways.”

“Oh, no… No, that part is fine. Ali has been super attentive to me as well,” I replied with a blush.

“Then what is going on? Even though I was half-asleep when you called, I could hear something in your voice. Something is bothering you.”

“Well, every time I’ve come in from school or work, Ali has been on these strange, secret phone calls.”

“What is so strange about him being on a phone call?”

“It’s just that… as soon as I walk in, he tells whoever he’s been talking to ‘Oh, she’s home, gotta go,’ kind of message. When I’ve asked him who he’s been talking to, he tells me not to worry about it. Leli, he’s hiding something from me… and - ”

“Naturally, you’re worried about it,” she said, nodding. “Look, besides the phone calls, is there anything else he’s been doing that is cause for concern?”

“Not until today. Saturdays have always been our special days – unless I’ve had to work. We spend the whole day together.”

“And today?”

“He got up very early and left the condo. He wouldn’t even say where he was going! I don’t know what is going on. He… hasn’t called you recently, has he?”

“No. I haven’t spoken to him since he wanted to plan the thing at the restaurant to get back with you.”

“Leli, I want to trust him… but him hiding these calls and then leaving without telling me where he was going… this isn’t like him. He pretty much tells me everything, because he knows I worry.”

Leliana finished her sandwich and coffee. “Look, I am sure it isn’t anything to get yourself in knots about, Kylara. Why don’t we spend the day together here at the mall? We can shop, see a movie, relax. Maybe you can buy Ali a little gift while we are here and then politely address your concerns to him tonight over dinner? What do you think?”

I smiled. “You’re probably right. I guess I am being a little silly about this. Yes. Let’s have some fun today.”

We spent the next several hours at the mall and met up with Kallian to see a movie. After that, Leliana dropped her off at home, then she followed me to Alistair’s condo. She just wanted to make sure everything was really okay with us, then she planned to head back to her girlfriend’s place.

The first thing I noticed was the fact that Ali’s car was not there. We got out of our cars and I looked around. The condo looked dark and quiet in the late afternoon light.

“Leli…”

“Was he supposed to be home by now?” she asked.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Call him,” she suggested.

I did. It went straight to voicemail.

“Let’s go in and look around.”

So I unlocked the door and we went in together. “Ali?” I called out. “Are you home?” There was no answer. I then noticed that Winston was not on the patio or in our small backyard. “Winston isn’t here either,” I said, my worry increasing.

“Maybe something happened and he had to take Winston to the vet?”

“Maker, I hope not! You’d think he’d call me if something like that occurred!”

I walked into the bedroom. Like the rest of the condo, it was dark and quiet. Just then, Leliana called out, “Kylara, I found something!”

I ran back out and to the living room. Leliana pointed to an envelope propped up on the counter. I quickly snatched it up. It was a plain, white envelope, and on the front was simply my name.

“Open it,” Leli quickly said.

My hands trembling slightly, I tore open the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

“What does it say?”

I looked over the written text once, then twice. It wasn’t anything bad, but it was strange. I read it out loud.

“_I’ve got a challenge for your brilliant brain_

_A little trip down memory lane._

_To find me I _ _will _ _send you on a little quest_

_Don’t fret, my love, I know you’ll do your best._

_Seven clues I left as a trail_

_Have no fear, I know you won’t fail.”_

“Well, that is odd,” I mumbled.

“At least it isn’t bad news. So, what are the clues?” Leli asked.

There was nothing else in the envelope, so I flipped over the weird poem. There was only one clue… so I read it to Leliana.

“1. _Haute cuisine and roses a’plenty.__”_

“Oh, a treasure hunt!” Leli gushed. “This isn’t bad at all, Kylara! It sounds like fun!”

“But why? And where are the rest of the clues? He said there were seven.”

“What’s there to get? We head to the first place and I’m sure the next clue will be there!”

I looked at her carefully. “You don’t know anything about this?”

“No, I swear! Sure I helped him plan the dinner thing, but I am just as surprised as you about this.” She held up her hand as a ‘promise’ gesture. “Speaking of that dinner… that sounds like the first clue, doesn’t it?”

I looked at the list of clues again. His poem had said ‘memory lane’. Clearly, he was hinting at things that had happened in our relationship. “I guess so,” I murmured thoughtfully. “So who is driving?”

In the end, Leli decided to drive. She quickly called her girlfriend to say she was going to be a little late. Kalli seemed to be cool with it, so we left. As we headed to the Emprise du Lion restaurant, she kept saying how exciting this was. I had to admit, my worries had dissipated, but I was very curious as to what Alistair was up to with this.

We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a bit more crowded as it was early in the evening and a weekend. “Hope they won’t mind us barging in during dinner.”

Leli shrugged and we both headed in. The maître d' recognized me and quietly said, “Same room, mademoiselle Kylara.” Then he went to assist the next customer. I headed to the back with Leliana and parted the curtain to the Highgrove room. The table in the center of the room had a card on it. I walked over and picked it up. It said:

“_2__. __Sailing lesso__n.”_

“What does that mean?” Leliana asked.

“During the summer we rented a small cottage on the beach for a week. The nearby clubhouse offered sailing lessons, so Ali signed us up and taught me how to sail a small boat.”

“I guess that means the two of you really ‘rocked the boat’?” Leliana laughed as I blushed bright red. “So do we head to the cottage? Or to the clubhouse?”

I checked my watch. It was now 5:30 pm. “I don’t know if they will be open now, but as they are closer than the cottage, let’s check the clubhouse first.”

Twenty minutes later we were parked at the clubhouse. They were closed, but there was another card from Ali nonetheless. It was taped to the door. Back in Leli’s car, I opened it and read:

“_3\. __Where I first heard beautiful music.”_

“I think this is referring to the auditorium where he first heard me play the cello,” I said.

“We can probably get a janitor to let us in if it is locked.”

Fortunately, it wasn’t locked. I walked up to the stage. There was a single spotlight shining and on a chair in that spotlight was the next card.

“I guessed Alistair must have cleared it with someone on campus… to have this set up,” Leli grinned. “This is really cool!”

The next clue read:

“_4\. __Special Sush__i.”_

“This must be the sushi restaurant he took me to for All-Hearts day,” I said. “Fortunately, they aren’t too far. It’s getting dark out.”

It only took us five minutes to get there as the restaurant was located about halfway between Ali’s condo and the campus. Again, it looked busy, so I told Leli I would just go in and check. She waited in the car as I went inside.

A few minutes passed and I came out with yet another card. “It was taped to the koi tank by the hostess stand,” I said. I opened this one and then read:

“_5\. __First Kiss.”_

“You told me about this,” Leliana beamed. “He first kissed you at our charity event last winter! Right?”

I nodded, my cheeks pink as I remembered it. “Back to the campus,” I said softly.

Once there, we went to the gymnasium. Again, the door was unlocked, but it was dark inside. I flipped on one light switch. It gave me enough illumination to find my way to the hall with the offices. There, where the mistletoe had hung on the door, was the next card. I took it down and brought it back to where Leli waited.

“_6\. Cheese Fondue.”_

“You told me about that too,” Leliana laughed. “The night you went to study with him and he almost burned down his kitchen?”

I giggled a little, remembering that stupid fight over grilled cheese sandwiches that had resulted in that accident. Then he’d taken me out to that fondue place for ‘saving him’ by putting out the fire.

Again, it was about halfway between the campus and his condo. Just like the sushi restaurant, I went in alone. I came back out moments later waving the card in the air. In the car, we opened the final clue.

“_I am sure by now, you’re curiosity has been piqued._

_And in_ _ the end, you will _ _now _ _find what you seek._

_7\. The place where we first met.”_

Leliana and I both spoke at the same time, “The All-Souls Party!” Then I said, “It was at Cailan’s house in the suburbs. Do you remember how to get there?”

She grinned. “No, but we can look it up!”

It was 6:45 pm and fully dark outside by the time we got there. As there was no party there this time, we pulled straight into the driveway. Cailan’s car was there, but I didn’t see Alistair’s.

“I wonder if Cailan knows anything about this treasure hunt Ali has had us on?” I asked.

“Only one way to find out.”

We both quietly walked up to the front doors and rang the bell. It chimed out a full tune, then Cailan answered.

“Oh, Kylara. What are you doing here?” He looked tired and a little disheveled. I felt sorry about what he was going through and hoped it would get better for him soon.

“Um, sorry to bother you, Cailan, but Ali left me some clues to follow… a sort of ‘treasure hunt’. The last clue mentioned ‘The place where we first met’… and I thought it was here. He had that All-Souls party here… and…”

“Oh… right. Well, I haven’t seen Al lately, but you can come in and look around if you like.” He then looked at Leliana. “Who is your friend here?”

I introduced her. “This is Leliana, my former roommate and best friend. She was the one who insisted I come to the party back then. If it hadn’t been for her, Ali and I would have never met.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Leliana.” Cailan gave a small smile and shook her hand. “I guess I should thank you for what you did back then. Since Al and Kylara have been together, I’ve never seen my brother happier. Please, come on in… both of you.”

Leli grinned widely and nudged me. “So, where did the magic happen, Kylara?”

I thought about it, then said, “In the backyard. I had left the party and was sitting on a swing hanging from a tree.”

“This way then,” Cailan said. He led us to the closest door that would take us to the backyard.

Outside it was dark as both moons hadn’t risen yet. I could see the huge tree in just barely visible in the shadows of it I could make out the swing. I remembered it had broken when I sat on it, but Cailan must have had it fixed after the party. “Hang on,” Cailan said. “Let me get some lights on for you.”

He flipped a switch, but instead of bright patio lights that I had expected, The tree lit up with hundreds of twinkling white lights.

“Wow,” Leli murmured, “that is really beautiful!” She then pointed. “Look! There is something on the swing!”

Together, the three of us walked over to the swing. There was a single rose sitting on it. Nothing more.

I looked at it curiously. “Just a rose? We drove all over town for a rose?”

“No,” a voice quietly spoke behind us. “You also found me.”

I whirled around to see Alistair standing behind me. From all over the yard, Ali’s bandmates and Cullen – holding on to Luna's and Winston's leashes – emerged, big smiles on their face. Cailan was also trying hard not to smile. Seems he _had_ known about Ali’s ‘treasure hunt’.

“Ali?” my voice was quivering. Something was about to happen. I gave a nervous gulp. “Wh-what’s going on?”

He took my hand. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since you came back… and I realized that it had absolutely terrified me to almost lose you. Now…” he cleared his throat, “while I am graduating this year, I know that you still have one more year to go. However, I don’t want to ever risk anything happening that could cause me to lose you again, so I decided to take some steps to help assure that we have a future together…”

“Just get on with it, already!” Bull yelled out loud with raucous laughter.

Dorian nudged him and muttered, “Quiet! Let him do it in his own good time!”

Ali blushed deep red in his cheeks. He pulled something out of his pocket.

My heart was pounding and I could hardly breathe. Leliana seemed to be holding her breath too.

Then I thought I might pass out as Alistair got to one knee. He held out the small velvet-lined box and opened it. Inside was a stunning diamond ring. “Kylara Analise Amell. Would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and becoming my wife?”

The air left my lungs in a rush as the world around me blurred out of focus. Tears poured from my eyes and I sank to my knees in front of Ali. He put his arm around me and held me as I cried on his shoulder. Finally, I gulped in enough air to finally answer.

“Yes. Yes, Ali. I want that more than anything else.”

Grinning, he let me go long enough to pull the ring from its box and slid it onto my finger. Then he put the empty box back in his pocket and pulled me into his embrace again.

All around us, everyone cheered! Leliana was also crying tears of joy. She knelt down and hugged both of us, followed by Cailan. Dorian was also crying and Bull held him tightly. Hawke, Anders, and Isabela all held smiles. Fenris just gave us a thumbs-up.

After every one, myself included, had all calmed down, Cailan invited us inside for champagne. While we were toasting, the front door suddenly opened and to my utter shock and surprise, Anora, the Prime Minister, walked in.

“Oh… oh darn! Did I miss it?” she asked.

We all stared at Cailan. He blushed. “Ah, yes dear. Sorry, but once Kylara arrived, I couldn’t really stall it.”

_Dear?! Did Cailan just call the Prime Minister of Ferelden, dear?!_

She walked up to Cailan and he put his arm around her. “Well, I guess my secret is out also. Anora and I have been seeing each other for a while now. We’ve been keeping it on the down-low to not have it put in the tabloids. So now that you are all aware, may I politely ask that you don’t let anyone outside of here know?” We all nodded. “We will be making an official announcement in a few days. I just didn’t want to detract from my little brother’s happy event here.”

“Thanks, Cailan,” Ali murmured.

“Congratulations to the both of you,” Anora smiled at us.

Shortly after, the gathering wound down. We left Cailan’s house where he and Anora waved at us before closing the door. Bull slapped Ali on his back, nearly knocking him over. Then he, Dorian, and Fenris got into Bull’s truck. Anders, Hawke, and Isabela waved and also got in their car. Cullen gave me a small hug and then headed to his own car with Luna. They all had been parked down the block which is why Leli and I didn’t see them. Ali also had parked down a ways off. Before getting into her car, Leliana hugged me again.

As Ali and I headed back to his condo, Winston in the back seat, he explained that all the ‘secret calls’ had been him getting everything set up for me for his little ‘treasure hunt’.

“I hope I didn’t worry you with all the secrecy, my love. But I had to plan it carefully and get permission from a lot of people.”

I looked at the stunning ring on my finger. “Yes, I’ll admit, I was a little worried about it all. But you have eased my fear and now I love and trust you even more.”

“I am glad my love because the hard part will be coming soon…”

“Hard part?”

“Explaining it to… my father.”


	24. Patience Is Not Something I'm Known For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maric receives word about Alistair’s engagement to Kylara, he summons her to his office and gives her an ultimatum.

“What do you honestly think he is going to say?” I asked Ali as we pulled up to his condo.

He turned off the engine, then sighed and gripped the steering wheel. “I… don’t really know. I keep hoping there will be a way to convince him that you are the only one I will ever love. But… I don’t know if he even knows what the word means. Money is the only thing he seems to care about.”

“Did he love Cailan’s mother?”

Alistair blew out a breath. “You know? I don’t know. I… never asked Cailan about that. He had her as a mother for five years before she died. Maybe he remembers something. I should ask him next time we have a chance to talk. _My_ mother? I don’t know who she is. Maric refuses to speak of her – like she must be some dirty, shameful secret. Yet, he was willing to accept her offspring… after I busted my ass in school to prove I was some_one_ and not just another bastard kid.”

“You are someone, Ali. You are the man I love and want to have a future with,” I softly replied.

“Kylara…” he murmured. He leaned over from the driver’s seat, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. “I’ve only known you just over a year… and I can’t imagine my life without you now.” He began kissing me again, tender yet quickly growing in passion… until we were suddenly interrupted by Winston whining from the backseat.

Ali parted from me with a soft chuckle. “All right, boy. What is it?”

“I think he probably needs to go,” I laughed.

“Ah… well then I better let you out! No peeing in the car, ‘kay?” Ali undid his seat belt, opened the car door to get out, then opened the backseat door to let Winston out. He immediately jumped out and ran over to the nearby bushes.

I got out of the car too. “Good timing there,” I grinned. I headed over to Alistair and he placed his arm around me.

When he finished, Winston trotted back over to us. He nudged his head against Ali, then walked around and nudged me.

“I think he’s saying it’s okay for us to carry on with what we were doing earlier.” I gazed into my love’s deep brown eyes.

“Mmm… I am all for that, but let’s get inside first. I want to see you wearing only one thing tonight when I make love to you.”

“And what ‘one thing’ would that be?” My mind going through the few lingerie items I possessed.

“Just the ring, my love,” he breathed in my ear. “Just the ring.”

Morning sunlight filtered in through our bedroom curtains. I yawned and stretched, then slowly sat up. Ali wasn’t in the bed, but I did hear whistling coming from the kitchen. The succulent aroma of bacon and pancakes filled my nose and I salivated a bit. _Maker, but I __**love**__ this man!_

I was about to get up when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it off the nightstand to see it was my mother calling. I smiled. _Can’t wait to tell her the great news!_

“Morning, mum. How are you?”

“I should ask the same of you! Did he ask you?” I could hear the excitement in her voice.

“You knew?” I asked, surprised. “You knew Ali was going to propose to me last night?”

“Yes, my dear. He called me to ask my blessing! Such a lovely and thoughtful young man! I hope you said yes!”

Tears misted my eyes. _Ali had actually called my mum to ask her blessing to marry me? In how many more ways will he surprise me?! _I sniffled and wiped at my eyes, “Of course I said, ‘yes’, mum! No way am I letting him go… ever.”

“He had invited me and was willing to pay for my flight out there to see the proposal… but I couldn’t get out of work. I am sorry I missed such a momentous occasion. I can try to fly out there in the Spring to visit you both. Perhaps I can meet his father?”

I swallowed a lump in my throat. “I don’t know about that, mum. That seems to be the only bump in our path. Maric – Alistair’s father – doesn’t like me much.”

“How in all of Thedas can he not love someone as sweet and innocent as you, my dear? Perhaps I need to have words with him for real.”

_Oh, I could just see that in my head. My mum could be really fierce in defending me. _ _Maker, that _ _ **would** _ _ be a sight to see!_

Alistair then walked into the room carrying a breakfast tray. He was wearing a ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron… and nothing else! I couldn’t help it, I laughed out loud.

“What is so funny?” my mum asked.

“Your future son-in-law… acting crazy on a Sunday morning.”

“Put me on speaker, dear.”

I did. Ali then said, “Hi, mom!”

“Alistair, I hope you are taking good care of my only daughter.”

“She is the most precious thing to me on this planet, mom. Believe me, when I tell you, _I_ am the lucky one here.”

I heard my mom’s breath hitch and then she cried. “I am so happy for both of you, I am. So… when do you think you’ll plan the actual wedding?”

“I want to graduate first,” I said. I saw Alistair nod. “Ali agrees. So the summer… perhaps fall that year. You _know_ we will let you know, mum!”

“And, Alistair? What is this I am hearing that your father doesn’t like my daughter? I hope you will convince him to come around!”

He sighed. “It’s complicated, mom… but I will do my damnedest. Someday he _will_ see her for the brilliant, beautiful woman she is.”

_How does he do it? _I thought as happy tears filled my eyes again. _How does he make me fall more and more in love with him with every passing moment?_

“You are an amazing young man, Alistair.” She paused, then, “I am heading to the Chantry this morning, so I will pray to the Maker for your happiness. I’ll call again soon. ‘Ta!” She hung up and I set my phone down.

Ali then set the tray on the bed over my lap and sat down next to me. I pinched his bare ass lightly and he grinned. “Sooo… you made me breakfast in bed? Are you planning on feeding me too?” I giggled.

“You know? That sounds like a brilliant idea, my love!”

Later that week I was getting ready to head to my last class of the day when I saw a familiar stretch limo pull up close to the school. _Why, that is Maric’s limo! _I thought. _What is he doing here? Maybe he has a meeting with someone __at the college__?_

The driver’s side door opened and Blackwall got out. He then beckoned to me. I stopped and pointed at myself. Blackwall nodded and went to the back of the limo. He opened the door and then gestured that I was to get in.

I slowly approached him. “What is going on, Mr. Blackwall?” I asked.

“I have been tasked to bring you to Mr. Theirin’s office.”

“Right now? But I have a class…”

“Mr. Theirin has already called the school. You have been excused for the day.”

“But…”

Blackwall gave me a stern look. “Were I you, young miss, I would get in the limo without delay. Mr. Theirin is a busy man. He does not like to be kept waiting.”

I gulped slightly. _What does Maric want with me? _Then I glanced at the engagement ring on my left hand. _Oh. Shit. _I got into the limo quietly. Blackwall shut the door, then got back into the driver’s seat. The limo quickly pulled away from the school and headed towards downtown Denerim.

I took my phone out of my purse. _Better call Ali and let him know…_

“Put your phone away, right now, miss.” Blackwall was staring at me from the rearview mirror. “You are not to call Master Alistair at this time. You will meet with Mr. Theirin first. He will decide your next course of action.”

Anger bubbled in me. _What gives him the right to think he can control __**my**__ life?_ I sat back against the limo seat and crossed my arms over my chest.

Twenty minutes later the limo stopped at a large white tower building with large glass windows. The east side of the building would command a gorgeous view of the harbor and the bay leading out towards the Amaranthine Ocean. The west would show most of the city.

Blackwall opened the passenger door for me, though I could have opened it myself. For a moment I just stood out there looking around. I had never been to this part of the city before. The financial district was stunning with its tall office buildings… and Maric’s was the largest of all of them.

Blackwall cleared his throat to get my attention. I just looked at him to say, _what_? I had no idea where to go. He sighed and said, “Mr. Theirin’s office is on the top floor.”

“Oh. Okay.” I gathered up my purse and backpack. I didn’t want to leave anything in the limo as I had no idea if Blackwall was staying or going. Good thing I did… because at that moment, he did indeed get back into the limo and drove off. _Great… how am I going to get back home? A taxi is going to cost a small fortune._

I sighed and walked into the huge white building. No sooner than I was in, a security guard stopped me._ Now what?_

“Please put your purse and backpack onto the metal detector,” he gruffly said. I did. The alarm did buzz when it scanned my backpack. “Are you carrying any weapons, miss?”

I looked at the guard and shook my head. “My backpack does have my binder in it. The rings are metal. That is probably what set it off.”

The guard took my backpack and opened it. He rummaged through my stuff. “Hmm. Well, you will need to leave it here miss. I’ll keep it safe for you. Where are you headed?”

“Ma- I mean, Mr. Theirin’s office.”

“You have an appointment?”

“I must. He had Blackwall bring me here,” I replied.

“Hmm. Very well miss. Sign yourself in here in the logbook.” I did so as he went behind the security desk, then came back over to me with a keycard. “You will need this in the elevator to reach the top floor. Press the button for that floor, then hold the card to the metal plate next to the buttons.”

I took the card from him and nodded. Then with a big sigh, I headed to the bay of six elevators. I pushed the ‘up’ button and waited. Finally, the doors to one opened. Several people got out and I just managed to get my hand in the elevator doors to prevent it from closing. I got in the elevator. The top button was 40. _Ooh, hope I am not afraid of heights. I’ve never been in a building that had more than five floors before._ I pushed the button, then held up the keycard as the guard had instructed me. The elevator rushed up at an alarming speed – so much so that I grabbed onto the railing on the wall. The elevators in all the campus buildings that had more than one floor were all slow and a bit creaky.

The elevator stopped on the 39th floor and my breath left my lungs in a ‘whoosh’. Apparently, I had been holding it. The doors opened and Cailan stepped in.

“Oh! Kylara? What are you doing here?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Your father sent Blackwall to the college to pick me up and bring me here,” I replied.

The elevator then stopped on the top floor. Cailan stepped out with me. He walked with me from the elevator bay to an odd circular hallway. There were three doors leading to different offices. I saw that one was Cailan’s and the other was clearly Maric’s. The third door had no name placard on it. _Perhaps that is meant to be Alistair’s office, one day? _ I thought.

Cailan interrupted my thoughts. “I was on my way to head to the bank, but it is easier to go up the one more floor, then head down. Why did my father bring you here though?”

I held up my hand with Ali’s engagement band on it. “This is probably why,” I said with a sigh.

“I see.” Cailan replied softly. “well, don’t let him intimidate you, all right? Personally, I think his bark is worse than his bite. Good luck.” He gave me an encouraging smile. “Oh, and don’t let Vivienne bully you either…” He then headed back to the elevators.

I gulped and then slowly made my way to Maric’s office. I tried the handle… but it was locked. Then I saw a buzzer, so I pushed it.

“Maric Theirin’s office,” a no-nonsense, haughty female voice answered. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Um… I think so?”

“Either you do, or you don’t. Which is it?” she barked.

“Well, he sent his limo driver, Blackwall, to pick me up… and…”

“Then you must be Miss Kylara Amell, yes?”

“Yes… I - ”

The door buzzed and I tried the handle. It now opened. I saw a thin, black woman sitting behind a massive desk. She had either very, very short hair, or she shaved her head. I wasn’t sure which. She frowned as I slowly walked in. The name placard on her desk simply read ‘Vivienne’, and she was dressed in a very rich-looking business suit.

“You,” she said, pointing a long, thin, manicured finger at me, “are late. Mr. Theirin does not appreciate tardiness.” She waved me forward. “Go on then. I’ll buzz you in.”

I made my way to the other door in the office. Vivienne pushed a buzzer and said crisply, “Miss Amell is here, sir.”

“About time.” Maric’s deep voice didn’t sound happy. “Send her in, Viv.”

Another buzzer sounded and I opened the inner door to Maric Theirin’s office. Like his home office in his mansion, there were rich leather chairs and a settee. Famous paintings adorned and heavy wood bookshelves lined the walls. In a spotlight on one wall, was a portrait of Maric, a woman with soft blonde curls, and a young equally blond-haired boy. _This must__ be his deceased wife and a very young Cailan in the portrait with him, _I thought.

There were meeting rooms on the left and the right, and through an archway ahead, I saw Maric sitting behind a huge stone desk. Three computer monitors sat on the right side of his desk. Some framed photos and a potted plant were on the left. The windows behind him faced north and east. I could see the bay and the coastline far, far below.

“Come closer. I don’t intend to yell across my office, young lady.”

I timidly approached his desk. Finally, I stood close enough to see the photos on his desk. There was another photo of his deceased wife holding a baby Cailan and a few other photos of Cailan at various ages. There were no photos of Alistair to be found anywhere, and while this irked me, I said nothing.

Maric templed his hands under his chin and then said, “Sooo… my son has defied my wishes and given you a ring, hmm? Well? Let me see it.” I slowly held up my hand. Maric frowned even more. “Are you being slow or stupid on purpose? Bring your hand closer!”

I gulped and did as he asked. He grabbed my hand and almost yanked me hard enough to bump into his desk. He stared at the diamond for several long, uncomfortable seconds, then let my hand go roughly.

“You do realize I do not approve of this,” Maric growled. “Alistair has always had a rebellious streak in him… but now he has gone too far. You are not worthy to be a part of this family and as far as I am concerned, you never will. He should be looking at marrying up, just as my Cailan has done.” He smirked. "I thought Cailan had done well with Josephine Montilyet... but now he's dating Anora Mac Tir, the Prime Minister of Ferelden! This will improve our social standing even more than I could have hoped for!”

Tears formed in my eyes, but I held them back. “But… I love Alistair… and he loves me.”

“Love,” Maric scoffed. “This isn’t about love. It is about your status. You are from the lower class… so I know what this is really about.”

I took a deep breath and steeled myself. “Then what? What is it you think I am after?”

“Money. You want to marry my son because he is set to inherit millions.” I stood there, my mouth agape. Maric continued. “Who do you think bought you that ring, little girl?” I was about to say, ‘Alistair’ – but the truth was I didn’t know. Maric nodded. “You thought _he_ bought it? No. _I_ did. Alistair came to me, asking for some money. He told me he was making an important decision with his life, so without thinking, I wrote him a check.” Maric scowled. “I should have known he would pull something like this.”

Maric turned his leather chair away from me and stared out of the huge windows. I could see a storm now moving in off the bay. He sat there in silence for several moments, then turned his chair back around. He opened a drawer under his desk and took out a thin black binder. When he opened it, I saw it was full of business checks. He took a pen out of his ledger and sat there eyeing me for a moment.

_What is he thinking now,_ I wondered.

Finally, he leaned over and began writing. I saw my name go on the ‘To’ line. “So… how much will I need to give you for you to tell him that it is off? One-hundred thousand sovereigns?”

I said nothing.

“Two-hundred thousand?”

“No,” I said softly.

“Fine then. Five-hundred thousand.” He wrote the number on the check and signed it with a flourish. He carefully tore the check out of the binder. “Think about it. With this kind of money, you and your mother will be well-off. Her home can be paid off. Her medical bills covered. Why you can even move away and finish your degree at another school… far from Denerim. All you need to do is tell my son that it is over… that you never really ‘loved’ him, and this money is yours.” He held out the check to me.

When I made no move to take it, he seethed. “Patience is not something I’m known for. Take… the… check… now!”

I finally snatched it out of his hand and he gave me a cruel smile. But what I did next wiped it right from his smug face. I tore the check in half.

“You are wrong, Mr. Theirin, if you think you can buy me off with money.” I ripped the halves in half… and then again… and again. His face went pale. “This was not about money and it never was.” I dropped the tiny pieces of the check and they fluttered like snow to his desk. “There is no amount in your entire bank that would get me to lie to Alistair. I love him for who he is.”

Maric’s face then went red. “And if I disinherit him? Would you still love him then?”

“Yes!” I almost screamed at him. “Alistair is smart. With or without your millions, he would find a way to make it in this world. And if you can’t see that, then maybe you don’t deserve him as your son!” I then turned and marched out of Maric Theirin’s office without looking back.

After I was long gone. Maric turned his chair to face the windows again. The storm was now moving into the city.

A voice spoke from the shadows. “Well, that didn’t go as you had planned…”

Maric sighed, “No. I thought for sure she’d cave under pressure but she is a lot more stubborn than I imagined.”

“Better think of another plan then… and quick. My boss is not happy with you right now.”

Maric turned his chair around and stared at Zevran, who was cleaning under his fingernails with a wickedly sharp knife while leaning against the desk. “You think I am not aware of that?”

“Oh, I don’t think you realize how dangerously close you are to failure.” Zevran quickly took the knife and stabbed it into Maric’s check binder and leather desk ledger. “Escucha… y escucha bien, señor grandullón. Either _you_ get her out… or _we_ will. And believe me, when I say, you won’t want that on your conscience. ¿Comprendes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escucha… y escucha bien, señor grandullón - Listen... and listen well, Mr Big Man.
> 
> ¿Comprendes? - Understand?


	25. I Could Really Eat Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night studying together for mid-term exams, Kylara offers to cook something for Alistair. However, Ali apparently has something else in mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in catch-up mode... but hope you enjoy this *very* NSFW chapter!! 😏

Mid-term exams were next week, then we’d be off for Winter Break. This year, I was spending Satinalia with Ali, but Mum would fly in just after the holiday to spend a few days with us. For now, though, it was study time for both of us.

“Ugh!” Alistair slammed his textbook shut. “My brain is too full to cram in any more of this! I need a fucking break.”

I closed my own books and notes. “I could cook something. How does that sound?” I yawned and stretched.

Ali stared at my breasts through the thin tank-top I was wearing (it was nice and warm in his condo, despite the chilly temperatures outside, so I was plenty comfortable). His tongue trailed softly across his upper lip. “You know, I could really eat something…” he replied softly.

I slowly stood up and glanced at the kitchen. “What would you like, then?” I asked, still unaware that Ali was looking at me… not at the kitchen.

He stood up then and took my hand, then pulled me into his arms. His lips quickly found mine and his kiss went from soft and tender to hot and demanding in the space of mere seconds. He pressed me up against the wall and I could feel his erection straining against his boxer briefs and his sweatpants. “Food isn’t what I want,” he muttered. A gleam suddenly appeared in his eyes… “Or maybe it is…”

He pulled me to our bedroom and immediately pulled off my tank top. I had no bra underneath and he groaned as his hands began to fondle my breasts eagerly. I moaned.

“Maker, woman. How was I able to get _any_ studying done, I’ll never know.”

I slid his sweatpants and boxers down and began stroking his cock. “You’re pretty distracting yourself, you know…”

His lips crushed down on mine again; his tongue eagerly seeking my own. He backed me up until my backside hit the bed. I sat down, which broke off our kiss.

“Get the rest of those clothes off, my love. I… have something I want to try tonight.” He then stripped off his shirt and pulled his sweatpants and underwear off. “I’ll… be right back.” He left the bedroom in all his naked glory.

_Wonder what he is planning?_ I thought as I slipped out of my jeans and panties. I lay back on the soft black cotton sheets and waited.

Moments later, Ali returned. Without my glasses on, I could see that he was carrying a few things, but couldn’t make out what they were. He set them on the bed, then went to the dresser, opened the drawer, and took two long and thin items out. Then he came back to the bed and crawled up to me. I could now make out the long, thin items were two of his ties.

“What are you thinking of doing with those, Ali?” I grinned. I had an idea about it… and it excited me.

He took one of my wrists and tied one end of his tie loosely around it, then tied the other end to the headboard. He repeated this with my other wrist. I tugged at my new restraints. I had some give, but I wouldn’t be able to touch him.

“You are going to be my treat tonight, Kylara love. Now, close your eyes… and no peeking.”

I obediently closed my eyes. I felt Ali reach over and grab the items he’d laid on the bed. I heard a plastic top pop open, then felt something cold drizzle onto my stomach. I clenched up a bit in surprise but did not open my eyes. “Ooh! Maker, that is _cold_!”

I heard Alistair laugh. “Try not to move, love… or you’ll ruin my work of art.” More cold, viscous stuff dribbled onto my breasts and stomach. Then it stopped. Next I felt and heard him shaking something. The sound of compressed gas and the cool air I felt on my breasts indicated he was now spraying something light and foamy on me. Next, my stomach was similarly ‘decorated’, followed by my pubic area.

I laughed internally. _What in the Maker’s name is he doing to me?_

Finally, as a finishing touch, I felt something small being placed on top of the sprayed item. “Open your eyes now, love.”

I did and looked down. Whipped cream decorated both of my breasts and each was topped with a long-stemmed cherry. My stomach was covered with chocolate syrup and more whipped cream. My pubic area was also similarly covered and topped with another cherry. I started laughing! “Ali? What on Thedas?!”

“After all that studying, I needed a treat. You, my love, are dessert!”

With that, he immediately leaned over and began licking the whipped cream and chocolate off my right breast. I moaned and cried out because I couldn’t reach him thanks to my wrists being restrained. His teeth scraped gently across my nipple and I began writhing in delight. He then stopped to eat the first maraschino cherry.

Next, he crawled over to the other side of the bed and began devouring my other whipped cream covered breast. When he got to the cherry on this side, he slid up to me, holding the stem of it in his teeth. He dangled it just above my lips. I opened my mouth and he dropped it in, stem and all.

I chewed the sweet fruit and then carefully wound the stem around the tip of my tongue, twisting it just so. After a few more seconds I opened my mouth and presented the cherry stem back to Alistair. There was now a knot in the middle of it.

“Maker’s Breath, Kylara!” He grinned. “Is there no end to your talents?”

I don’t think I’ll be writing my thesis on tying knots in cherry stems though!” I replied with a laugh. I could feel the chocolate syrup and remaining whipped cream melting against the heat of my skin. “Better get back to work, Ali dear… Your ‘work of art’ is getting a bit messy.”

“Mmm, indeed.” He moved down and eagerly began running his tongue all around my stomach, lapping up melted chocolate and runny whipped cream. It tickled and I started giggling. This also made me desperately tug against my restraints, but they held secure.

When my stomach was (mostly) clean, he then moved to between my legs. He quickly licked up the puddle of melted cream, ate the maraschino cherry, then moved further down and began lightly teasing my clit with the tip of his tongue. “Yum… Now I get to the best part!” he moaned. With that, he dove in and began devouring me.

“Fuck, Ali!” I cried out. I writhed and twisted myself against the ties binding me but still could not free my wrists. I could already feel my orgasm coming fast.

Ali slowed down, so as to not make me come right away. “Maker,” he sighed, “I could do this all… night… long…” Each word was accentuated with a long, teasing lick. “You are so amazingly sensitive.”

“Please!” I begged. “Please… more!”

“As you wish, my heart.” He began moving his mouth and tongue faster, first teasing my clit, then moving down to thrust his tongue deep into me, lapping up every drop of my arousal.

When my breaths became small pants and gasps, he slowed down once more. He nipped the skin of my inner thighs tenderly, then kissed it to ease the small sting.

He kept at this for some time – bringing me so close to climax, then backing off. It was driving me insane.

I tugged again at the restraints. The right one was slowly coming loose. “Ali,” I begged. “Please… stop teasing! Let me come, I beg you!”

“Hmm, well… you_ have_ been a good little girl tonight… I suppose I can fulfill your wish._ If_ you stop trying to free your right hand.”

I stopped trying to get my hand free. “Anything! Please! I-I just want…I_ need_ to fucking come!”

He lowered his face down again and gave another long, slow, sensual lick. “Maker, you are so very, _very_ wet. I am going to enjoy wringing… every… luscious scream out of you. Every pant, every gasp, every moan.”

“Yes, oh yes… please Ali! Make me come so fucking hard for you!” I cried.

He began again by placing soft tender kisses all over my thighs, then my cunt, then my clit. His tongue brushed against it, soft and slow at first, but then he began to move harder and faster. As he had done before, he moved away from directly stimulating my tender pearl so he could feast on my pleasure.

Finally, he moved back to my clit. Again, he started off softly but quickly increased his pace. Because I had been teased and exquisitely tormented over and over by him, it didn’t take me long to reach my peak… and with a searing sucking kiss to that tender bud, he brought me to completion.

As I howled out his name and moaned numerous expletives, he moved away from my overstimulated (and perhaps slightly abused) pearl to again lick every drop of delight from my core until I could take no more. He rose up and crawled up the bed to me. There was chocolate and come smeared all over his chin and he looked exceedingly pleased with himself.

“Sooo… how was that?” he purred.

I finally tugged my right hand free from the tie that had restrained it, brought it up to the back of his head, and pulled him to me for a deep kiss. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue, along with a small amount of chocolate and cherry mixed in. When I broke the kiss, I bit his bottom lip a tiny bit then growled out, “_My_ turn now.”

He freed me from the other restraint, then obediently switched places with me on the bed. I used the same ties to now restrain his wrists, making sure to not cut off any circulation. As I was tying him up, my breasts swayed in front of his face, so he took the advantage and let his tongue and lips play across them.

I moaned, “Heey… it’s my turn to tease you now. You had your go already!”

“Bet you’re still feeling it too… aren’t you?” he chuckled in between kisses.

I finally had both his hands secured and pulled my breasts away from his face. He gave a tug against the ties. “Not too tight?” I asked.

“No, they are fine… but I will have you know I am painfully hard for you…” I could see his gloriously hard shaft bobbing slightly, the crown bright red and weeping precome. “So whatever it is you are planning, you’d better get going soon.” He grinned. “Don’t think it’ll take me long to come… and if what I am feeling is any indication, it will be a load and then some.”

I grabbed the chocolate syrup and drew small hearts over his chest. Then I sprayed a little dollop of whipped cream on each one. First I leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips, then I moved down and carefully began cleaning up every little chocolate heart I had put on his chest, using my fingers to tease his nipples a little. I knew his were not as sensitive as mine, but it still made him buck up against the ties and groan loudly… especially when I gently scraped my teeth against them and teased them with my tongue.

“Mmm, hey babe,” he moaned. “While I love this attention, my cock needs some love too… I feel like I’m about to burst.”

“All right… I’m getting there.” I supposed it wasn’t fair to leave him hanging for so long… He hadn’t touched himself the entire time he’d pleasured me. I could see he was desperately trying to hold back.

_So… do I just use my hand as I have so many times before? Do I slide a condom on him and ride him to completion? Or… he always goes down on me. Maybe I should… return the favor? _I’d never done it before… so why not? He’s at _my _mercy tonight.

I grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzled some onto his cock. He yelped in surprise, then I heard him pray quietly, “Please… oh please…”

I held the base of it to keep him steady and slowly started kissing and licking my way up to his shaft.

“Andraste’s tits!” he hissed. “Is this really happening?”

I traced the veins on the underside of his cock with the tip of my tongue and then as I had seen women in porn videos do, teased the ridge of skin just below the crown.

“Fucking Maker’s Balls, yes!” he bellowed. “Y-you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this! Please, love! Turn around! I… I need to see you… your mouth on my cock!”

I had been facing away from him, so I quickly turned over and got myself in between his thighs. I took my hand and pumped him once before placing my lips against the side of it to lick the chocolate off. Then, steeling myself (I wasn’t sure what to expect taste-wise) I slowly opened my mouth, flattened my tongue, and took him in.

Ali pulled against the ties, his arm and chest muscles bulging. “Fuck, oh fuck!” he cried out. “Your hot mouth… your wicked tongue! I need more… please!”

I knew men loved this and apparently, Alistair was no exception._ So why had I waited so long to try this? _The mere fact that Ali never forced me to do this for him probably had helped my courage a little. I licked up chocolate and precome from the tip, then moved back down, taking as much of his length in as I could before hitting my gag reflex. His taste was salty and tangy… and the chocolate made for an interesting combination of flavors.

Soon though, the chocolate was gone and all I could taste was his skin and the uniqueness that was just _him._ I was actually enjoying this… and clearly so was he, by his moans and gasps… and the ‘fucks’ he kept uttering.

I took him deep into my mouth again, except this time I clamped my lips against him and began sucking as my hand stroked the rest of his length. A few short twists of my wrist as I stroked had him gasping in pleasure.

Then he panted out, “Ky-Kylara… shit, love… I-I am about to come!”

Instead of backing off, I decided to finish him. I kept my mouth firmly in place and sucked harder. I looked up and into his eyes, giving him permission to let go.

His eyes widened in shock and surprise for a few seconds, then his head fell back and he groaned deep in his throat as he began to come. I could feel his release as his cock swelled around my hand, so I pumped him hard and fast as he’d taught me, only this time I kept my mouth around his crown.

The first spurt took me by surprise. It was hot and thick. So I wouldn’t choke or gag on it, I quickly swallowed. It was followed by another and another in rapid succession, so I swallowed them as well, but I could feel it still in the back of my throat as another jet hit my tongue. I could still feel he wasn’t done coming, so now I did remove my mouth and continued using my hand to finish him off.

He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he’d felt it was going to be a lot. Four more strong jets of come hit his chest as I continued stroking him through his powerful climax. Finally, it slowed to a dribble and he collapsed on the bed, gasping.

I slowly then crawled my way back up his body and lay across his spend-covered chest. I reached up and undid the restraints on his wrists. He had ended up pulling so hard that they were rather tight, but I managed to get him free.

I kissed him softly and he placed his arms around me.

“Maker, my love, I don’t know why you decided to do this for me tonight… but thank you. That was absolutely fucking amazing.” He kissed me, then laughed lightly. “We… are a wonderfully sticky mess. Chocolate… cream… come… it’s all over us.”

“Shower then?” I murmured.

“Probably need to wash the sheets too. Good thing I have a clean set in the closet!

_We took a long, leisurely shower together, softly and carefully washing each other clean… making sure to get all the crevices where the chocolate and cream had melted. _ _In the process of getting washed up, our ardor built until we were both more than ready to have each other again. _

_ We got out, dried off, then remade the bed quickly._

_ It was hours before we finally fell into an exhausted slumber, holding each other tightly._


	26. You Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Kylara spend Satinalia together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy *another* NSFW chapter!! 😘

As I left my doctor’s office, I gently touched my arm where she had given me the shot. I grinned as I got into my car. Ali was going to be getting a very _special_ Satinalia gift from me this year…

In the days leading up to the big holiday, I helped my love get the condo decorated up super festive. We strung lights outside on the eaves and in the bushes that were by our front window. Tinsel lined the walls all over the place and our _real_ tree this year was fully decorated. Presents galore were heaped under the tree. Most were from Ali to me, but I had saved up most of the income from my part-time job to get him a few nice gifts. I had to admit though, it was hard getting gifts for a man who could pretty much buy whatever he wanted and who already owned a lot of stuff.

Despite Maric’s threat that he would disinherit Alistair if I didn’t leave, nothing had come of it. Ali had also been really proud of me standing up to his father and tearing up the check that he had tried to bribe me with.

_“I wish I’d been there to see that,” he’d murmured in my ear._

I’d picked him up some new Xbox and Switch games, some cool new ‘rocker’ t-shirts to wear when he performed with his band, and some silly, festive boxer briefs. His most expensive gift from me though was a simple white gold band I had bought for him to wear on his ring finger. On the inside I had it engraved: _My Love, Forever._ I was debating on whether to give it to him the morning of… or on the eve of the holiday – just before I gave him my ‘special’ gift. I was definitely leaning towards the latter.

Cailan and Anora were planning on stopping by Satinalia morning, so we had a few small gifts for them, as well as some chew toys and bones for Winston (which thankfully he hadn’t torn through their wrappings yet). Ali had also bought my mum a beautifully framed photo of both of us and a silk scarf. I had bought her some Spring bulbs for her to plant in her garden back home.

Finally, it was Satinalia Eve. Ali took me again to Emprise du Lion, but this time for a very fancy and romantic meal. When we got back home, Ali got a fire going in the fireplace and I brought out a bottle of champagne. We sat on the sofa with all the lights in the condo off – the only illumination being the twinkling lights on the tree and the crackling flames in the fireplace.

I was already a bit tipsy from the wine I’d had at the restaurant, so by the time we’d finished off the champagne – in between many romantic kisses – I felt like I was floating a bit.

“Are you warm enough, love? I can put another log on…”

“You keep me warm, Alistair. I love you so much.” I reached under the tree and picked up the small box. “I wasn’t sure if I should give you this now… but I think this is the perfect time.”

“Thank you, my love.” He tore off the wrapping paper carefully, then opened the small box. In the dim light, the ring had a soft glow. “Oh… Kylara. Maker, this is beautiful.” He took it out and I slipped it onto his ring finger so that his hand now matched mine.

“This is my little way of saying that I plan on keeping you for a very, very long time, Alistair Theirin.” I kissed him tenderly. “There will be a lot of heartbroken girls on campus next term when they notice this ring on you.”

“Let them. I only have eyes for one woman… and she is sitting next to me right now.” He brought his lips back to mine for another passionate kiss.

“So…” I softly said after we paused for a small break. “I do have one more gift for you tonight.”

“Sweetheart, you’re spoiling me!” he grinned.

I leaned in to whisper into his ear – not for secrecy… but because my breath would tickle, “I want you on the floor in front of the fireplace… wearing only one thing.”

He moaned slightly and murmured back, “and what ‘one thing’ would that be?”

Copying him from a few weeks ago, I replied, “Just the ring, my love… Just the ring.”

I went into the bedroom and changed into a velvet red piece of lingerie accented by faux white fur. To top it off, I wore thigh-high, sheer red stockings held up by a garter belt and red high heels (I’d gotten used to wearing them as time had passed). I also had long elbow-length silk gloves on. I felt wickedly divine… and I knew Ali would love it.

From out in the living room, I heard my love call out, “Did you fall asleep in there, dear?”

I opened the door and walked out, swaying my hips in an exaggerated fashion. Ali’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. His cock stiffened almost immediately.

“Maker’s fucking mercy, where did you get that outfit?”

“You like?” I batted my eyes coquettishly.

“I _love_ it!” He then growled, “Get your sexy ass down here now. I am anxious to have you.”

“All in good time, my love.” I carefully got to my knees, then crawled up to sit in between his thighs. I took my silk glove-covered hand and slowly began stroking him. I gently pulled his foreskin down to expose the crown of his cock. I lowered myself down further and took him into my mouth. I teased, nipped gently, and sucked.

“Oooh, love. Your mouth on me is so damn good…” he sighed. “But I can’t let you have all the fun on your own now. Can you turn over and straddle me, please?”

I carefully did and soon we were pleasuring each other at the same time. I had heard him swear when he lifted up the skirt part of my outfit to see the stockings, garter belt… and no underwear.

“Babe, I swear… you may be the hottest thing ever this Satinalia.” He eagerly began kissing my clit tenderly and then altered it by thrusting his tongue inside me. I groaned and did my best to take him as well, but it was a little awkward for me at first. But I soon found a good and steady rhythm that had him moan in appreciation.

I could soon feel myself getting close so I reluctantly pulled away from his delectable mouth and tongue. I wanted to come with him inside of me.

“Hey… where are you going, love?”

I sighed out, “I want you inside of me. I want to make love now.”

“Mmm, I am all for that. Did you bring out a condom for me?”

I positioned myself carefully over his shaft and rubbed the head over the wet folds of my sex. I heard him hiss in a breath. “Well, there is the second part of your gift… and I am giving it right… now.” I slowly took his bare cock into me._ Oh! It felt so much better than I had imagined! Skin to skin! This is how it should always feel!_

As I was taking his long length into me, he at first yelped a bit in surprise, “Ky… oh, Kylara! Wh-what are you… Oooohh, fuck… Oh, Maker, yes!”

I grinned punch-drunkenly at him. “You feel… incredible, Ali.” I rose up and then sank back down. “This is… so… so perfect.” I placed my hands on his chest and began moving up and down on him.

He quickly grabbed my hips to help guide me. His breath was coming in pants. “Shit… N-never thought this would feel so good. You’re like hot silk!”

This went on for some time. Me, lustily riding him; him praising me about how good I felt… Soon, I felt I was getting close to orgasm, but just wasn’t getting enough of him in this position. “Ali,” I gasped. “I n-need more… So close!”

“All right, love. Let’s switch. Let me take _you_ now.”

I reluctantly got to my knees, feeling the loss as he pulled out. Fortunately, I knew he wouldn’t leave me like this. I turned over and lay back on the carpet. He knelt in between my legs, lifted my hips, and slid back inside of me. I felt even fuller in this position. “Oh… yes! You feel wonderful, Ali.” As he began thrusting into me, I cried out, “More… please! Harder!”

“Maker, I love how good this feels! How_ you_ feel! I love you, Kylara! Ooh!” He placed his hands on the ground next to me and began moving even faster, snapping his hips.

“Ah! Yes… yes… yes!” I screamed. “I am yours, Ali! Always!”

Sweat was forming on his forehead as he continued moving faster. “Sh-shit!” he muttered. “About to… come! I’m going to have to pull out!”

“No, Ali!” I cried out. “I want you to come inside me! Please!” I brought my legs up to hold him. “I want all of you!”

He gulped. “You’re sure?” I nodded quickly. I began stroking my clit so I could come when he did. I could feel it building and building until I crashed over the edge, screaming in ecstasy!

“Maker, yes!” he cried out. “I can feel you!” He gave a final hard thrust into me and began coming inside of me. “Ahh! Fuck! So fucking good!”

I felt his release and another smaller orgasm hit. “Ali!” I started crying, my emotions overwhelming me. “I love you, so much!”

Panting, his arms trembling, he carefully lay on top of me, his semi-hard cock still inside. He kissed me fervently. “Kylara, my love… I don’t know what brought this on tonight, but _that_ was… _you_ were incredible.” He slowly pulled out, wincing slightly, then lay back on the carpet next to me. “Oh, but you have spoiled me, love,” he gave a silly, over-dramatic sigh. “How can I go back to how things were before?” He turned to face me. “You felt so _amazing!_ And that sensation of me coming inside of you…”

I glanced down to see he was growing hard again.

“That is the beauty of my second gift, Ali…” I grinned. “We can now do it any_where_ and any_time_ you want, no protection needed.” I reached down and stroked him, making him groan. “Then someday… if you want to start a family… just let me know.”

What I was saying dawned on him and he gave me a huge smile. “A family… I really would love that someday… but for now?” He got up from the floor and assisted me to stand. “Damn, sweetheart… you said_ anywhere_? How’s about we start with the kitchen and work our way around the whole condo?”

“Do you have the stamina for that, love?” I teased.

“With a little respite in between, I think I can manage. Can _you _keep up?”

“A challenge?” I smirked. “You’re on!”

He picked me up, kissed me, and carried me to the kitchen. “Best Satinalia gifts ever!


	27. Can You Wait For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing he must confront his father, Alistair asks Kylara to wait for him at a nearby coffee house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late (again!) I had hoped to finish all of these shorts by the 31st... Oh, well. The important fact is that I am still finishing them!
> 
> The main reason for the delay this time was that I was writing the next three chapters in conjunction with each other as they all tie-in as one (you'll understand as you go through them)! 😉 The good news is you aren't just getting one chapter today... you get three! 😁
> 
> Now there are only two more to go!

– A little backstory to fill in the ‘missing’ months between Wintermarch and Bloomingtide

_ Once the school year had begun anew, there were in fact quite a lot of female admirers of Alistair that were extremely upset at seeing the engagement ring on his finger. It became more than a little hostile once they found out it was **me** that he was engaged to. Hate emails were sent – as my school email address was publicly available – and social media became something I had to start avoiding. There were times Ali would come home to find me in tears because of some really nasty comments. He comforted me every time. _

_ Eventually, it got so bad we went to the dean. My school email address was changed and only my teachers would have access to it. For the most part, this stopped the email slander (a few somehow still trickled through), but I had to continue to stay away from any social media._

_Finally, the dean of students sent out a mass email to all students that this cyber-bullying would not be tolerated on campus and if anyone was caught with such evidence, they would immediately be expelled from school._

_Throughout the whole situation, all of my friends stood by my side._

_ As the months progressed, things pretty much went back to more-or-less ‘normal’. It seemed that most people on campus had taken the email seriously and Ali and I were left to continue our academic achievements. It was becoming very clear that Alistair was going to graduate with high honors. I was so proud of him._

_ When the graduation invitations were sent, Alistair sent one to Cailan, and one to his father. He allowed me to send one to my mum as well. She, as well as Cailan, accepted and said they would definitely be there. _

_ Alistair’s father called him to congratulate him on a job well-done but refused to commit to attending the ceremony, stating that he was incredibly busy. This really upset my love, but he put on a brave face and stood tall and proud nonetheless._

_Only one thing put a damper on the upcoming graduation ceremony… and that was that new hate mail started coming my way. They were not, however, coming from campus. They were now coming to my personal email. This especially bothered me because this email address had been kept very private by me and only a few people I knew were aware of it. Secondly, the last email I received the morning of Ali’s graduation… was a death threat._

30th of Bloomingtide – Alistair’s graduation day.

“What’s the matter, love?” Alistair asked as he walked into the living room, suit and tie on. “You look a bit pale.”

I quickly shut off my laptop and closed it. “Nothing, dear. I… guess I am just a little nervous about today.”

He chuckled. “Why are _you_ nervous? I’m the one who has to give a speech to the entire student body today!”

I gave a small smile. “You will do fantastic as always. I know it.”

He sighed. “I really hope Maric will show. I’ve busted my ass to get where I am today. You’d think _he’d_ finally appreciate that.”

“Cailan will be there… so will Anora.” Their wedding was in two months and both Ali and I were going to participate. Ali would be Cailan’s best man, and I was to be a bridesmaid to Anora!

“It’s so nice that the Prime Minister of Ferelden can take time from her busy schedule to attend my graduation… but still can’t get a commitment from my own _father_.” Ali sat down heavily on the couch. I could see tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to shed them.

“More importantly, my love… You have_ me_.” I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Ali took a deep breath through his nose, then let it out slowly. “You are right, Kylara. Thank you for being the most important person in my life. I love you so very much.” He gave me a quick kiss. He then stood up and pulled me into his arms. “Come. Let’s get to the school and get this life’s achievement of mine underway!”

_ Alistair’s speech was fantastic and he received a standing ovation. During the speech, however, I saw him pause to scan the audience. I saw the flicker of disappointment on his face when he saw Maric’s empty seat, but he took a deep breath and continued as though nothing were amiss._

_ At the luncheon after commencement, Anora looked sympathetic as Cailan tried to offer a reason as to why Maric had not shown, but Alistair waved him off saying that he had just accepted that that was how it was. I knew better though that this latest brush-off of Maric’s hurt my love more than he would admit to his brother._

_ Once back home, my mum and I held Ali while he cried. _

A week after graduation, after my mum had flown back home, Ali took my hand into his at breakfast.

“I want to speak to him.”

“I think you should.” I nodded. “It isn’t right that you have been there at his beck and call whenever he has asked you… yet he can’t show the courtesy to come to one of the most important events of your life!”

_ “_I am so glad you are with me on this, my love.” He leaned over and kissed me. “You have really been my pillar of strength throughout all of this.” He stood up and took his empty plate to the kitchen to wash. From the kitchen, he said, “It is time I had some bloody answers!”

An hour later, we were in the car driving to Maric’s office. But instead of parking there, Ali pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop across the street. He turned off the engine and turned to me.

“I know I asked you to come with me… but now that I think about it, Maric might tell me everything if you are there. So, can you wait for me?”

I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. “Sure. I don’t mind. Want me to get you a coffee too?”

“I’d say ‘yes’… only I don’t know how long I might be over there.”

“That is understandable. Go on then. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Thank you.” He gave me a return kiss, then I got out of the car.

I waved as he then headed across the street and parked over at Maric’s building.

The line was long, but not overly so. While waiting, I contemplated the pastries in the display case. The strawberry muffins looked especially good today. Suddenly I felt someone get in line behind me… only they were standing just a little close for my comfort. I turned around to politely ask the person to move back and then froze when I realized it was Zevran. He was carrying a coat over his arm and gave me a chilling smile. From underneath his coat, I suddenly felt something long, hard, and metal poke into my side.

He had a gun.

“We meet again, lovely Kylara. I do hope you are having a splendid day, yes?” I wondered if I could call for help… but he anticipated it. The gun was pressed deeper into my side. “Yes, that _would_ be a bad idea,” he whispered. “Why don’t you come with me. I feel like taking a drive… and you simply _must_ join me…”

To the casual observer, Zevran looked like he was just calmly, almost romantically, escorting me out of the coffee shop. In reality, he had the gun in the hand under his coat pressed firmly against me while his left arm was around my waist. He escorted me into an alleyway. A dark, two-seater, sports car was parked out of sight of the main road.

Once we got to the car, the gun was removed from my side, but before I could make any moves, he hit me with the butt of the gun across my temple. I saw stars and nearly fell down, but Zevran caught me. He opened the door, shoved me into the passenger seat, then quickly locked my wrists with handcuffs. He shut the passenger door, jumped and slid across the hood of the car, then got into the driver’s seat.

My head was still spinning from the impact as the engine roared to life and he sped down the rest of the alley, turned right, then got onto the main road. We passed Maric’s office and he got onto the on-ramp of the expressway leading out of downtown Denerim. We were now driving north.

Several moments passed before my head began to clear from the blow Zevran had given me. Slowly I was able to focus again. By then the city was far behind us. Zevran had loud rock playing from the car stereo and looked like he was concentrating on the driving. _Could I possibly reach my cell phone in my __right __front pocket while these handcuffs are on me? _I started shifting my cuffed hands very carefully.

Just as I got my fingers into my pocket, Zevran glanced at me, then held out his hand.

“Your phone. Give it to me… now!”

I sighed, got my fingers around it, and slid it out of my pocket.

He snatched it from my hand. “Did you really think me stupid?”

“N-no,” I whimpered.

“Yet you tried anyways.” He opened the car window and tossed my phone out. It shattered as soon as it hit the highway. “¡Vete a la mierda!” He backhanded me across my face. I saw stars again and felt blood trickle from my nose.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and pressed the accelerator making us speed up. Nervous, I tentatively asked him, “Um… W-would you p-please let me put on my seat belt?”

Zevran laughed. “You think that will buy you more time from your demise?”

“You’re driving really fast. It’s kind of freaking me out.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. No funny business or I will just shoot you now.”

I reached up with my cuffed hands and managed to pull the safety belt out and secure it. Then I carefully asked, “If my death is all you wish, then why didn’t you just shoot me earlier?”

Zevran gave me an interesting look. “Because I happen to like this car… and blood is a pain to get out of leather and upholstery.”

“So… uh… Where are you taking me?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Why?” Tears formed in my eyes.

“You ask too many questions. Shut up.”

I went silent and as the hours passed, I focused on the road and my surroundings. _If I can just figure out where we are going then maybe… _My thoughts then turned to Alistair._ What if I don’t get free? How will Ali ever find out what happened to me?_ Now the tears did start falling.

“¡Mierda! What now? Do you think your tears will move me? That you will somehow sway me with emotions so that I won’t kill you? Tsk, tsk. Hate to break it to you, but I am an assassin. I have been hired to do a job and it will be done.”

“Why?” I cried. “Why does Maric want me dead?!”

Zevran raised an eyebrow. “Who said anything about Maric? He isn’t the one who hired me.”

I thought back to the death-threat email that had been sent a week ago. Granted I had assumed it had come from him… but the truth was I had no idea. The return address had been blocked in such a way that I couldn’t trace where it had come from. “If it wasn’t Maric… then who was it?”

“It is none of your business. That is between me and my client.”

“But…”

“Do I need to gag you? Shut… the… fuck… up!”

I did.

Half an hour later, Zevran exited the main expressway and we were now on a two-lane road that began twisting as it climbed in elevation. Steep hills were on the left side of the road, while the right side dropped slightly to a thickly forested area that would eventually hit the north coast of Ferelden. I suddenly recognized where we were.

“We are heading to Highever!” I suddenly blurted out. Then it dawned on me. There was only one other person I could think of that hated that I was with Alistair. “Ellie?! She is the one who hired you to kill me! Isn’t she?!”

Zevran growled. “And what if she is? It matters not to you anymore. Soon you will be dead, then buried in a shallow grave, and I will be paid a very handsome sum of sovereigns! Now I will say it one last time… shut up!”

My mind began whirling. _I have to get out of this! I have to survive! _After Zevran’s threat to me back before Satinalia, Ali had told me that he would protect me… and he followed through with that promise. Over the following months, he had taught me some simple, yet basic, self-defense moves. I glanced around the car. _There __**must**__ be something here that I can use against Zevran! _My eyes fell to the metallic glint of the handcuffs on my wrists. _Maybe I can hit him just hard enough that he crashes the car! Granted this is a __**very**__ risky maneuver… but I have my seat belt on… he doesn’t!_

I shifted slightly in my seat so that I was facing Zevran more. I saw him turn to look at me but I reacted fast. I raised up my arms and swung the metal cuffs towards his head.

The first blow connected, but it wasn’t hard enough. Zevran jerked the steering wheel, which caused the car to swerve, but he quickly got it back under control.

“¡Maldita puta!” Zevran screamed. He reached for his gun.

Acting fast, I did the one last thing I could think of. I looped my chained hands over his head and pulled the handcuffs against his neck. This made him drop the gun.

“¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Perra loca!” Zevran choked out. “Get your hands off me! You’re going to get us both killed!”

The car now swerved wildly as Zevran was trying to fight me and the car. We jerked to the left, hit the guardrail on that side, then spun wildly around. The car then hit the right guardrail and crashed through it.

We sped down a steep hill and the left wheel hit a large rock. The car now flipped sideways and began rolling down the hill. I felt a searing pain in both my wrists. The impact bags inflated then and I heard a sickening crunch. I felt my right shoulder dislocate and something hard hit my ribcage, making me gasp for breath. The car finally stopped it’s crazy rolling and stopped miraculously upright.

I was alive… but what of Zevran?

I glanced over. His head was lolling at an unnatural angle. I had to fight the bile that threatened to come up. Apparently, the combination of my arms, the handcuffs, him not wearing a seat belt, and the impact had broken his neck. _Maker’s Breath! I had killed someone!_ Granted, he had planned on killing me… or so he had threatened… but now _I_ was the truly guilty one here.

I couldn’t move my right arm and my wrists were in screaming agony, but I managed to carefully maneuver myself and got my arms off of his neck. I saw his cell phone sticking out of his pocket and somehow succeeded in getting it into my hands. However, I was unable to use it. I was in too much pain. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

Before I blacked out, I quietly prayed to The Maker that somehow I would survive this and be reunited with my love once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zevran's "Antivan" curses (aka Spanish)
> 
> ¡Vete a la mierda! - Fuck off!  
¡Mierda! - Shit!  
¡Maldita puta! - Damn whore!  
¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Perra loca! - What are you doing? Crazy bitch!
> 
> Also, apologies to Zevran fans out there! No, I don't hate Zevran at all! I love his character in the games very much (he is my 2nd favorite romance after Alistair in DAO)... But I had to have some "bad guys" in my story here... and Zev just worked out as one. I did say in the tags above that there would be non-canon character behavior. 😯


	28. Enough! I've Heard Enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghosts of Maric's past come calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this three-chapter tale!
> 
> Also, some TW here: There are mentions [only] of pornography, drugs, sex trafficking/slaves... (Yes, I went a bit darker for this tale. If this makes you uncomfortable, you can skip this chapter. This is more a backstory for Maric and Bryce).

Maric sat at his desk in his office. He stared at the large, cream-colored envelope that held Alistair’s graduation invitation. Truly he was extremely proud of his second son’s achievements… but the fact that he couldn’t show it hurt him immensely.

_I have no one to blame but myself for all the shit I have had to put him through. To act like such a hard-ass… to act like I don’t care. It kills me more and more each day. Maker, will I ever be able to make it right?_

With a sigh, he put the invitation back in his top desk drawer. He looked around his office as if checking he was truly alone, then bent over and entered in the complex combination to a safe that was deep under his desk. He pressed his thumb against the fingerprint scanner and the safe clicked open. He quickly wiped the scanner clean and then opened the safe. From within, he took out an old photo album.

Convincing his deceased wife’s brother to look after his illegitimate son had been no easy task. He knew that Eamon resented the fact that Maric had cheated on his sister, Rowan, as she had lay dying in a hospital… but somehow he had convinced both him and his wife, Isolde, to look after his new infant son.

Maric had had to send Alistair away because his mother had feared for the boy’s safety.

He hired a photographer – a different one each year – to head out to Redcliffe to take pictures of Alistair, which the Guerrins reluctantly allowed (so as long as Maric swore that Cailan’s health and well-being came first). It was these photos that filled the album that Maric was now holding.

He opened the first page. There was Alistair as a two-month-old infant, sleeping in a bassinet. The next photo showed him being fed by a wet-nurse. As he flipped through page after page, he saw Alistair grow from small infant to toddler, to a lean, tall young boy. After that, the photos thinned out a bit because Bournshire had only allowed very limited access for the photographer to do his job.

After Alistair had graduated from Bournshire Academy, he had been accepted to Denerim University, which had really pleased Maric. For the first two years of his university life, he had the photographer follow him surreptitiously around the campus, adding even more photos to the album. Maric saw the shy and awkward-looking teen fill out and become a confident, handsome young man.

_He is everything you dreamed he would be, Fiona._

At the thought of Alistair’s mother, Maric turned past several empty pages in the album to the very last page. There was one, single, slightly faded photo on that page. A photo of a young, elven woman sitting in a chair by a window.

_Fiona._

Maric gently touched the edge of the old photo.

His eyes closed. His mind drifted back…

Growing up, Maric and his mother, Moira, never had much money. Maric’s father had left his mother when he was still a baby, so he had no memories of the man.

They lived in the poorer section of Denerim and Moira worked two jobs just to make ends meet. Somehow, she managed to get her son into one of the better schools in town, to which Maric promised his mother that he would do well in school so that he could get a good job and get money to help her out. Moira hugged her son and told him he should do whatever made _him_ happy and not worry about her; she would be just fine.

However, things did not turn out fine. One day Maric came home from high school to find his mother on the floor of their tiny home. He called for the medics, but it was too late. Moira had suffered an aortic aneurysm and died during surgery.

Doctor Bryce Cousland, who had tried to save Moira comforted the grieving Maric, but the young man refused.

“If only we had money,” Maric growled. “Then I could have had her going to a doctor like you months ago when she kept complaining of the headaches!”

“A doctor like me,” Bryce Cousland gave a gentle smile. “I’m flattered son, but I am not a general practitioner. I am a neurosurgeon. I am also based normally in Highever, not Denerim.”

“What are you doing here then?”

“I just happened to be on call here for another patient when your mother was brought in.”

“Why couldn’t you save her?!”

“I tried son, but the damage was too extensive. I’m sorry.”

“What will I do now?” Maric moaned. “I can’t stay here… I have nothing.”

“What about your father?” Bryce asked.

“I don’t have one,” Maric replied bitterly. “He left when I was a baby.”

“I see. How old are you?”

“S-Seventeen, sir.”

“Hmm.” The doctor looked like he was deep in thought, but in reality, he was plotting. An honorable and noble surgeon on the surface, Bryce Cousland actually had many shady black-market dealings. Organ and drug trafficking, money laundering, and much more… these were just a few of the things he was involved in. He dealt with mobsters, criminals, and even The Crows to help further his personal agenda. _This boy could be useful to me… _

“Doctor? Sir?”

“Ah, sorry there. I have just been thinking. Now, I don’t normally just pick up random orphans off the street and give them charity, but you… I think I can help you.”

Maric shuddered at the mention of ‘orphan’… _I truly am one now_, he thought. However, he was curious as to what the doctor was offering. “What do you mean?”

“You are nearly done with high school, yes?” Maric nodded. “How are your grades?”

“Very good, sir. I have always been a diligent student.”

“Good. Excellent.” Bryce smiled. It looked friendly, but it was anything but. “Here is what I propose. I will take you back with me to Highever. You will finish school there, and then I will help you get into an excellent college.”

“B-but I can’t afford that!” Maric started to say, but the doctor held up his hand.

“I will cover your expenses. Food, lodging, and school. All I ask is that when you are done, you get a decent job somewhere. Then you can start paying me back. Does that sound fair?”

“You would do that for me? Really?” Maric’s eyes lit with hope. “Then… I’ll do it! I won’t let you down, sir!”

Bryce Cousland smirked. “I know, son. I know.”

And so it was that Maric Theirin, age seventeen, moved to Highever with the ‘good’ doctor. He did all that Bryce asked of him and more, exceeding in his college courses. He graduated ahead of the normal four years due to taking courses during the summer breaks.

As soon as he was out of school, he began looking for work. However, it was a lot more difficult than he had imagined. After months of finding nothing, he began to get desperate. _If I can’t find something soon… what will Doctor Cousland do? He said I must start paying him back! But how? There is nothing for me here in Highever!_

Maric began drinking heavily to cope with his frustration.

More months passed and still nothing presented itself. Then one evening, Bryce pulled Maric aside, his normal ‘friendly’ demeanor gone. He stared at the young man before him with hostile eyes.

“I have been patient with you, Maric Theirin, but you are disappointing me greatly.”

“I _am_ trying sir! There is just nothing here in this city!”

“So you are saying you need further help from me? You know it will cost you.”

“If you know of anything that can help me, please!”

“I may.”

“What is it then? Please tell me, sir!”

Bryce gave a cold smile. “Very well. Come to my office tomorrow night. I have an… _associate_ that may be able to help you.”

That very next night, Maric was introduced to Rendon Howe, an investment manager. Rendon took the young, impressionable man under his wing, teaching him how to take other people’s money… and use it to make even more money. Some would naturally go back to the original investor, the rest would go to Rendon’s firm… or more appropriately, to Rendon himself. Like Bryce, he appeared squeaky clean on the surface, but underneath, there were many dangerous and dark secrets only known to Rendon himself. Maric had no clue about Howe’s many illegal dealings.

Once he began his new job, Bryce Cousland drew up paperwork, outlining the means by which Maric would pay him back. Everything was signed and notarized, then sealed so that only Bryce knew what was really in the documents. Maric had no idea just how deeply in debt he was with the doctor.

It was while working for Rendon that Maric met Rowan. Maric was in Rendon’s Denerim office when he saw the bewitching blonde woman. She was there at the firm helping her brother with some stocks he had purchased. Upon meeting Maric, she was just as taken with him as he was with her.

Despite the fact that she lived in Redcliffe, she found herself traveling to Denerim and sometimes even Highever to meet up with Maric.

Within months, Maric proposed to Rowan, and shortly after, they were married. Bryce set the happy, young couple up with a small home… thereby adding even more debt to Maric’s total.

During their first year of married life, Maric started taking some the money from his paychecks and began investing it into high-risk stocks and bonds. He had started suspecting that some of Rendon’s tactics were not quite… ethical… and Maric did not want to be associated with any wrongdoings. Some of his new investments did not work out, but those that did quickly had the young man earning quite a lot.

Maric became very, very good at reading the market – knowing when to invest and when to hold back. He left Rendon’s firm and began striking out on his own. As his money increased, he began paying Bryce back faster… much to the doctor’s displeasure. He wanted to keep Maric under his thumb.

Rowan soon found out she was pregnant and Maric was delighted! He had a home, a good income, and a wife he loved. Nine months later, they welcomed their son Cailan into the world.

Rowan wanted another child – a girl this time – and though she and Maric tried as Cailan became a toddler, Rowan was unable to conceive again.

When Cailan turned three, Bryce Cousland announced that his wife, whom Maric had never met – let alone ever seen – was pregnant. She gave birth to a girl that Bryce named Ellen – though he called her Ellie.

Shortly after Ellie’s birth, the wife mysteriously fell ill and died. Maric expected Bryce to be heartbroken… but to his utter surprise, two days after he had told Maric of her death, he suddenly had a young elven woman following him around his home. She had large brown eyes, auburn hair, and an ethereal quality to her. She wore a long floor-length robe and was never more than a few steps behind Bryce. Maric thought this was very odd. To be polite, he tried to introduce himself to her one afternoon, but before he could say anything she immediately shook her head and looked down at the ground.

“She is shy,” Bryce offered in way of an explanation.

Though he saw the elven maiden a handful of times after that first encounter, she never once spoke to him… though he noticed that she always looked very sad.

Maric wanted to ask who she was to Bryce, but the one time he tried, something in the doctor’s expression made him think that he’d best not say or ask anything more about her.

When Cailan turned four, Rowan soon found out why she was unable to get pregnant again. Cancer. Maric immediately sold his home and his investment office in Highever and moved Rowan and little Cailan to Denerim. Here, in the capital city, Rowan could see the specialists that Maric had wished he could have afforded to his mother many years ago.

Maric began a new business there. It started off with his familiar territory, investments, but soon branched out into technology, both hardware, and software. His business grew rapidly and Maric grew quite rich. However, his money could not help Rowan. The cancer spread until Rowan had to be put in a hospice to help manage her pain, but her death was coming. Cailan was often left with his nanny while Maric was at the hospice.

Bryce, who Maric had stopped paying as he had been dealing with Rowan’s illness, reached out to him one afternoon. He invited him and Cailan to his home in Highever for a visit. He explained to Maric that he understood what he was going through and that he wanted to help console him. Maric agreed but left Cailan at home with his nanny.

This had turned out to be a blessing because no sooner had Maric arrived on Bryce’s doorstep, he was suddenly handcuffed and a black bag was thrown over his head. He struggled but was injected with something that knocked him out cold.

As he started to come to, fear filled Maric. _What the void is going on? What have I done?_

A voice spoke with a thick accent. “He wakes, sir.” Maric turned his head slowly towards the voice, but the black bag was still on his head so he couldn’t see anything.

Then the bag was abruptly yanked off and Maric blinked rapidly at the light shining in his face. He saw that he was tied to a chair in a black room. There were no windows anywhere. The only illumination was from the single light that shone on him.

“Wh-what’s going on? Where am I? There were two men standing on either side of the lamp. They were huge, muscular, tanned, and both had black feathers tattooed on their meaty chests. Both had guns tucked into the waistband of their pants. _Are the members of that infamous group from Antiva? The Crows? Why am I being held by them?!_

Just then someone else came into the light and Maric gasped to see it was Bryce Cousland. He was dressed in a tuxedo.

“Why, you are in my home, Maric.” The doctor smirked. “Granted, it is a room you have never seen. This part of my house is very well hidden and guarded.”

“What have I done?” Maric’s voice trembled. “Why am I tied up here?”

“You are here because you have broken your contract with me. You signed a deal saying that you would pay me back… and you have not.”

“B-but my wife! She has cancer! I needed to take care of her until… until…”

“Enough! I’ve heard enough! Yes, I know she is on her deathbed, but that is not important. What is important is that we had a deal and you broke it.” Maric gaped. Bryce leaned down until he was face-to-face with Maric, “I am not wholly unmerciful though. You have been paying me fairly well up until recently. So, I brought you here to give you a warning before sending you back to your wife and son. You _will_ continue paying me and you _will_ ensure that each and every single payment is on time. If you are late or miss another… well, let’s just say you would not enjoy the consequences.” He stood back up. “Now, I have a party that I have to attend tonight. You will be free to go in the morning. For now, I will untie you. You may stay in this room or you may wander around down here, but know that all parts of this area are guarded. You will not leave until I say so. Understand?”

Maric nodded, still terrified. _Who was this man? How can this be the same Doctor Cousland that took me in, paid for my college, helped me get a job? Just how much more do I owe him? __What __kind of__ mess have I gotten myself into?_

One of the armed men with the feather tats came over and undid the ropes that held Maric to the chair. “No funny business,” the man growled.

Bryce Cousland gave a cold smile. “Have a pleasant evening, Maric. I will see you in the morning.” He left, followed by his ‘bodyguards’. The door was shut behind them.

After they left, more lights came on in the room. Maric stood up from the small chair he had been tied to and looked around. What he saw made him quickly realize he had never known who Bryce Cousland really was. The room was filled with leather straps, whips – some barbed, some not, sex toys of all shapes and sizes, strange leather outfits, bondage equipment, and bizarre-looking swings hanging from the ceiling. There were pornographic magazines locked in a display case – and one of them had Maric pale significantly. It featured what were clearly underage girls with older men.

_What kind of sick, twisted man is Bryce Cousland? _He looked at the locked case carefully. There were cameras angled on it and a very advanced security system attached to the lock. Clearly, Maric would not be able to get anything out of there as evidence.

Maric was sure that if he tried to call the cops, they would never find this room either, based on what Bryce had gloated at earlier.

There was another case… only this one had all sorts of drug paraphernalia in it. Pill bottles, vials of drugs that could be smoked, baggies of drugs that could be inhaled, syringes for drugs that could be injected. It was as if the good doctor were bragging to anyone who saw all this stuff in plain view, yet locked up tightly, _Sure… just __**try**__ and catch me.__ You never will._

As if to prove that point, when Maric barely even brought his fingers close to the case, it silently slid into the wall. The wall then closed and there was not even a seam that could be found to indicate that anything had been there moments earlier.

Resigned that Bryce would be able to get away with anything no matter what Maric could try to do, he decided to go back to the chair and just wait… until he heard a soft noise.

The wall opposite the horrible magazines and drugs apparently had a secret panel in it. It had slid open partway. Curious, Maric went over to investigate.

An urgent voice whispered, “Not now. Wait for the camera to pass, then come in… quickly!”

Maric stopped. Waited. Once the camera was pointing at the back wall, he slipped into the hidden room, turned, and shut the panel. When he turned back around, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

The thin elf female that Bryce had had following him around stood in the room. She was now wearing a gown so sheer, her entire nude body could be seen through it. Maric saw that there were chains locked on her ankles.

“You are the elf maiden I saw with Bryce the last time I was here!” he asked. “Who are you?”

“My name is Fiona and I am being held here against my will.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am his sex slave.”

Maric gasped. “But that is illegal!”

“That matters not to Bryce Cousland. I am just one of many women he has lured into his fine home… only to then find themselves locked down here.”

“Has he hurt you?”

“No. He keeps telling me that he is ‘saving’ me for something special because I am the first elf he has captured. All the other women were human.”

“What…” Maric swallowed. “What happened to them?”

“He uses them for his violent sexual games… until they have fulfilled his every wicked desire. Then he disposes of them. The one before me got pregnant… After she gave birth, he kept the infant girl. Then he killed the mother.”

“Wait! He told me that was his wife! Y-you mean to tell me… she wasn’t? She… was another sex slave? And… he killed her?” Maric shook his head. “I… I am having a hard time believing this.”

“It seems that you never knew the _real_ Bryce Cousland.”

“No.” Maric was bitter. He then looked up at Fiona. “How do you know all of this?”

She blushed and looked down. “I am clairvoyant. I can see certain things if I can touch them. Past memories… sometimes future events. Sometimes I can feel emotions too. I can feel all of the pain and despair that has happened in these rooms. I know that if I stay here, I will die.” She walked slowly over towards Maric, the chains dragging behind her. “I also know that you will be the one to save me.”

“I… wait. What?” Maric looked at the chains binding her. “How?”

“He keeps the key there, in the top drawer.” She pointed to a small dresser on the far wall. “My chains do not let me reach that far. He does that to taunt all the women who have been here. Many would try and stretch themselves… only to sprain their ankle… or worse.”

Maric walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. There indeed was a small silver key there. He picked it up and walked back over towards Fiona. He looked all around the room. “Why are there no cameras in here?”

“He doesn’t film anything in this room. It is all done out in the black room. Sometimes he films it for his own _pleasure_,” Fiona spat out the word. “Other times he has had people watch him… and sometimes, he… has let them… join in.” Fiona sat on the edge of the small bed in the room. “I… I have felt all of this. Seen it in things I accidentally touched here. I know he is planning to do something to me soon, so I must get free!”

“Maker’s Breath.” Maric felt sick to his stomach. “But if I unlock your chains and free you… won’t he figure out it was me?”

Fiona gestured for Maric to sit next to her on the bed. “There will be no evidence for him to find. Please, Maric. You are a good man. You must do this for me.”

“H-how do you know my name? I never got the chance to tell you back then.”

“Bryce told me your name. He also told me that if I ever spoke to you, I would be punished. That is why I haven’t… until now. Here is the only space I am not constantly under his watch. The chains keep me bound here.”

“Has Bryce told you anything else about me?”

Fiona took his hand into hers and closed her eyes for a moment. “You… have a wife. But… she is dying. She gave you a son whom you love very much.”

“That is all true,” Maric murmured.

Fiona continued. “Your heart is in pain right now because of your loss to come.” She paused, then said. “If you free me, I can help to ease some of that burden. Will you allow me to do that for you?”

Maric nodded. He loved Rowan and hated the fact that her death would leave his son without a mother. He had no idea what Fiona could do to help, but so far he had every reason to believe everything she said. He bent over and unlocked the chains around her ankles, then sat back up. “So… what now?”

“First, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you find me attractive?” she asked.

Maric didn’t answer immediately. She did not have the curves and muscles that Rowan had had, but if he had to admit it to himself, he did find Fiona to be rather comely. He nodded. “I… I do. You are very pretty, Fiona. But… I don’t understand what that has to do with the current situation…”

“You trust me, yes?” she asked and he nodded again. “Then let me do this for you.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

At first, Maric was stunned, but as she continued to kiss him, he felt a warmth flow from her and into him. He soon began kissing her back. She tasted of summer and fresh berries.

As the kiss continued, Maric found his hands reach up and pull the sheer fabric off of Fiona’s small frame. She, in turn, began unbuttoning his shirt. They continued to kiss and touch each other. However, a tinge of guilt began to nag at him. He started to pull away.

“Maric. Maric, do not feel like you are betraying your wife. You love her and she will always hold a special place in your heart. I am not trying to take her place. I know we have only just met and my request may sound strange… but I need you to make love to me.” She gently pushed him back on the bed and straddled him.

He gulped as she pressed up against him. He knew she could feel that he was aroused. “Why?” he asked quietly.

“I want my first time to be with someone gentle… not a monster like Bryce. I know you can be that for me. Please?”

“You… You’re a…”

“Yes, Maric. I am.” She pressed up against him harder, making Maric groan. She moved down slightly and began unzipping his pants. “Please… make me yours.”

“F-Fiona,” he gasped.

“I know you love your wife. But you will later realize that you care for me in a very different and special way. Your heart can hold love for more than one. Believe in me.”

He did. Maker knew why, but he did. He began kissing her again, passion flowing between them both. His guilt ebbed as he realized that more than anything else, he wanted to make her happy.

He gently made love to her, some of the emotional pain did lessen in his heart. He still loved Rowan and he always would. But there was something very special about Fiona. He wondered if he would ever find out what it was.

They slept in each other’s arms for a few hours, then Fiona woke him. “Dawn is approaching.” He had no idea how she knew as there were no windows in the room and no clocks either. “I must go now.”

Maric sat up. “I want you to come with me… please?”

She shook her head. “I must go on alone. You will need to stay here until Bryce comes to get you. My path lies in a different direction than yours.”

“How will you get out of here? Bryce told me there are guards.”

“I know of a secret, unguarded way I can use.”

“Then let me go with you,” he pleaded.

“The way is small and narrow. Only I will fit. I am sorry, Maric.”

He kissed her softly. “Will I ever see you again?”

She smiled and replied, “It will be a while, but yes. You will see me again.”

When the doctor came down into his ‘playroom’, he found Maric sitting on the same chair he’d left him in. He didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Once again, a bag was placed over Maric’s head and he was again injected with a knockout drug. When he came to, he was in a private car on a train that was already on its way to Denerim.

Rowan died shortly after Maric returned to Denerim. He chose to have a small, private funeral. Only her brothers, Eamon and Teagan came and the three men shared their loss. Little Cailan didn’t seem to understand what was going on. Maric knew he would have to explain it to his son that mommy was not going to be coming home, but for now, he grieved privately.

Months passed. Maric continued to have his business expand, his income grow, and he quietly continued paying Bryce Cousland. He never wanted to find out what the consequences would be if he missed a payment, so like clockwork every month a wire transfer was sent from Maric’s bank to Bryce’s. Maric had no idea how much he needed to pay still and Bryce would not tell him. Thankfully, the doctor never once asked Maric about a missing elf… but why should he? To his knowledge, Maric had no idea she had even existed.

Cailan started going to school that fall and while he was a good student, he was also a quiet boy who would often sit alone and wonder about his mother.

Maric’s memories of his strange hostage situation at Bryce Cousland’s home began to fade as time passed, but he never did forget Fiona. He often wondered where she was and if she was safe.

It was a cold and snowy day in early Drakonis. Cailan was taking a nap, and Maric had been in his office going over some paperwork when there was a knock on the door of his home. He got up and opened it. A small figure huddled in many coats came in. Maric could tell it was a woman… and she was carrying something bundled in her arms.

“May I help - ” Maric started, then gasped when he realized who it was. “Fiona,” he breathed.

She looked up and smiled at him. “Hello, Maric. I told you we would see each other again.”

“Yes. Yes, you did.” He was still in a bit of shock. Then, remembering his manners, “May I get your coat? Get you something warm to drink? It is very cold out there.”

Her smile faded. “I… No. I can’t stay long. They know where I am… and they are after me.”

“Who? Who is after you?!”

“Bryce Cousland and his men. I… am sorry to say, but I have inadvertently led them to you. He now knows that you were the one that helped me get away. But Maric, it was important that I see you. It will be up to you now… to keep him safe.”

Maric was confused. “Keep who safe?”

She opened her outermost coat and brought out the bundle she had been holding next to her body. It was an infant, only a few weeks old. She held him out to Maric. “Your… son.”

He took the swaddled baby from her. “My… what? My son? How? When?”

She smiled, but it faded quickly. “You know the how and the when. But I can no longer protect him. Maric, please promise me you will keep him safe! Don’t let Bryce take him! Please!” She buttoned up her coat again. “I-I must go now!”

“Fiona wait! Why can’t you stay? Why can’t I protect you… and him?!”

She sighed. “One day you will have the means to stop Bryce… but that time is years and years from now. For now, all I can ask is that you keep our son safe from harm. Please, do this for me.”

Maric looked at the tiny boy in his arms. Had it been any other woman claiming that this was his son he was holding, he would have likely not believed them. But with Fiona, he knew she spoke true. The baby boy had a small tuft of auburn hair poking out from the blankets that were wrapped tightly around his body and head. “What is his name?” he asked.

She had her hand on the doorknob and had been about to leave, but she stopped one last time. She leaned down and kissed her son on his forehead. “His name… is Alistair.” Then, with tears in her eyes, she opened the front door to Maric’s home and quickly left.

If Bryce Cousland was truly on Fiona’s trail, then the best thing Maric could do to keep his new son safe was to immediately leave. He walked quickly to Cailan’s room and woke his other son. Then with nothing but the clothes on their backs, Maric got into the car and started driving to the airport. Cailan held his new brother in his arms as they fled Denerim.

He paid cash and they took a private plane to Redcliffe. They stayed for a few days. During that time, Maric convinced his brother-in-law to help care for the newborn. Eamon had been livid as was expected once he’d done the math and realized that the infant had indeed been conceived when Rowan was still alive.

As Eamon reluctantly agreed, he then asked Maric, “and what do we tell him one day when he asks who his mother is?”

Maric swallowed. With a shaky breath, he said, “Tell him that she was… she was a maid in your service… and that… she is now dead.” Eamon scowled. Maric sighed deeply, then said, “One day… I_ will_ tell him the truth. But for now and the immediate future, that is the story he must believe… if you choose to tell him anything.”

A few weeks later, back in Denerim, Bryce Cousland did indeed pay Maric a visit in his office.

“I think you know why I am here… yet I know you will try and deny it. I know you were the one who helped my prized slave escape.”

Maric sputtered, tried to feign innocence, but Bryce would have none of it.

“I don’t know how you did it – and I had intended to make you pay dearly for it – but it no longer matters. I have her back in my possession. Sadly though, she is of little use to me now.”

“What do you mean?” Maric asked.

“Well, you see, as an extremely talented neurosurgeon, I had intended to do a wee bit of surgery on her to – let’s say – correct any improper behavior for a slave. However,” He had one of his goons push a wheelchair into Maric’s small office. “as you can see, elf brains are tricky little customers.”

Fiona sat in the wheelchair. Her head had been shaved and there was a healing scar on it. She had no emotion on her face. In fact, there was nothing left of the fiery woman that Maric had come to care for. She was completely unresponsive.

“What have you done?!” Maric cried out.

“I had intended to make her obedient. Someone that would be willing to please me at any given time, day or night. Sadly, it seems I made one cut too many.” Bryce’s voice sounded upset, though he was clearly not. “I will be placing her into a nursing facility in Highever… and you, Maric… will pay for her care. Let it serve as a reminder that you are not to ever… ever mess with my things again.”

A loud buzzer rang out. Maric jerked himself back to the present. He pressed the intercom button.

“Yes, Vivienne? What is it?”

“Doctor Bryce Cousland and his daughter Ellie are here to see you.”

Maric paled. He had had hopes that Alistair would have come to his office first. _I really shouldn’t have waited so long to tell him the truth_. Maric quickly closed the old photo album and placed it back in his safe. He shut the door and made sure it was secure. Then he pressed the intercom button again. “Let them in, please, Viv.”

“Yes, sir.”

The door buzzed and as the doctor and his daughter slowly made their way in, Maric knew it was now too late.

His final payment to the doctor had now come due.

And it was a price he really didn't want to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... apologies! This time to Cousland fans! No, I also don't hate the Couslands! My very first DAO character was Aedan Cousland. He romanced Morrigan. (This was before I discovered the joys of playing a female character and romancing Alibae! 🥰) 
> 
> I just needed to have bad guys in my story... and Bryce Cousland just popped into my head as I was plotting these out. "But why not Howe?" some of you may ask... Well, he is here too... just as a minor character. Besides, this is an AU scenario. I have come across other FanFics that have "good" characters as evil or bad... so please just take this as a creative license... no more.
> 
> Also, you may notice that I changed up Fiona's appearance to make her "look" a bit more like Alistair. The game has her with black hair and blue/green eyes. Maric is blond and blue-eyed... and Alistair looks nothing like his parents. So... a minor change here again for the sake of continuity for me... 🤓


	29. I'm Doing This For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce demands to Maric that Alistair will marry his daughter... Will Maric get Alistair to understand why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three of this three-chapter tale!

Maric stood up as Bryce and Ellie walked in.

Ellie looked all around the office. “Daddy!” she cried out and stomped her foot. “You said he would be here!”

“Patience, my angel.” Bryce then turned to look at Maric. “Well? Have you told your son yet? I am guessing that the answer to that is ‘no’. Zevran had been reporting to me that ever since you made contact with him, you have been treating him rather poorly. Trying to drive him away to save him from his fate?”

Maric sat back down and sighed. He asked a question that had long been on his mind. “How did you figure out that he is Fiona’s?”

Bryce smirked. “It was very clever of you, hiding him away for so long, but your mistake was when you decided to actively go out and accept him as yours. Had you just stayed out of his life, well… I may or may not have eventually figured it out. However, once you brought him into the spotlight, I could see Fiona in him. He looks a lot like her.

“I also knew she was pregnant when I first found her after her _escape_. Sneaky little bitch kept giving me the slip. But then she made a fatal mistake… The day she came running to you. I kept asking myself, _why would she go to you?_ Then, I put two and two together and realized you were the one who helped free her from my clutches.”

“Daddy!”

“Daddy is talking, princess. Go on and make yourself pretty for your prince. I know Mr. Maric won’t let you down.”

Ellie grinned. “All right… but he better be here soon!” She flounced out of the main office and into Maric’s private bathroom.

Once she was gone, Maric shook his head slightly. “I still don’t understand why you want him for her. He doesn’t love her.”

“I will have your son because you took Fiona from me…” Bryce sounded calm, but the gloved fists clenched at his sides indicated otherwise. That anger came out then. “You had NO RIGHT to talk to her, let alone TOUCH my sex slave! And then YOU FUCKED HER! She was MINE! MY property!”

Now Maric got angry. “A person is not _property_! Slavery has been illegal in this world for hundreds of years! I should have reported you back then! All of that illegal shit you had there – the magazines, the drugs! Your perverted… sex den!”

“Go on! Report me now if you like! They won’t find anything! Go on and make yourself look more the fool!” Bryce pounded Maric’s desk. “Now you do whatever it is you need to do. Get Alistair here for my Ellie! Do whatever you must to convince him to marry my daughter.”

“And what of Kylara? He is madly in love with her. No matter how many times I tried telling him she was not good enough for him!”

“Yes, I heard about those half-assed attempts.” Bryce sneered.

“I even brought her here to try and make her leave… as _you_ had suggested.”

“Yes, Zevran told me how you fucked that up too. Offering her money when that was clearly not what she was interested in. Fortunately for you, as we speak, Kylara is being ‘dealt with’.”

“What?!” Maric paled. “What have you done now?”

“I?” Bryce laughed coldly. “I have done nothing. My Ellie took care of that loose end. She hired Zevran to finish the job. Lucky for you she still wants your precious Alistair… even after all the times he hurt her and broke her heart. As you should well know, what my angel wants, she gets. Always.”

Just then, Maric’s intercom buzzed again. “What is it now, Viv? I am in a meeting!”

“Your son is here.”

“Cailan? He can let himself in, Viv. You know that.”

“No. It is your other son, Alistair. He is demanding to speak with you. I told him you were busy, but he is being very insistent. Rudely so,” she snapped, though clearly that last barb was not aimed at Maric.

Bryce pulled Maric’s finger off the button. “This is perfect. Ellie and I will go into your meeting room on the left and wait. We will give you the chance to explain it to him. You _will_ get him to cooperate. I don’t care how you do it, but get it done.” Bryce quickly walked over to the bathroom. “Ellie, my angel. Your prince has arrived.”

She yanked open the bathroom door. “About fucking time.” She glanced around the office again and when she didn’t see him, it was clear she was about to yell when Bryce put his finger on her lips.

“Sweetums, we are going to give Mr. Maric a few moments to tell Alistair the good news. Then you can go to him. All right?”

“Fine,” she huffed.

“Ten minutes, Maric. No more.” Bryce then led his daughter to the meeting room and shut the door.

Vivienne buzzed again. “Sir?”

Maric sighed. “Send him in, please.”

Alistair marched into his father’s office. He was all set to start demanding answers, but then he noticed that Maric seemed different. Gone was the usual haughty demeanor that he presented when Alistair was usually around. He looked tired; almost… defeated.

“Hello, son,” Maric simply said. “I know you want to know why I have been treating you so harshly ever since I brought you back into my life.”

Alistair’s mouth opened, then closed. He really didn’t know what to make of Maric’s change in behavior. “Well… yes,” Alistair replied. “That _was_ one of the things that brought me here.”

“Please. Sit down, son. I don’t have much time and there are things I should have told you long ago.”

Alistair walked over to the wall and pulled up a chair. He then sat. Confused, he asked, “What do you mean ‘you don’t have much time’?” Anger came back to his face. “Are you trying to rush me out of here for some reason?” Alistair then sat back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. “Because I’ll have you know that I will sit here as long as it takes for you to give me a sufficient explanation for_ everything_.”

Maric sighed (Alistair had_ never_ heard him sigh before). He stood up and then said, “There are a lot of things that I have done in my past. I have made… mistakes…”

“Oh? So now you’re telling_ me_ that I am a_ mistake_?!”

“No! No, Alistair. You are definitely not a mistake. In fact… you are the one thing that I have been the proudest of these last twenty-three years of my life.”

Alistair frowned. “Wouldn’t know it from my end. Besides, what of Cailan?”

“I am proud of you both… but I am not here to speak of your half-brother.” Maric glanced at the clock._ Five minutes left of the ten that Bryce had promised. Gotta think quickly._ “Alistair, please understand. This is not an easy thing for me to say, let alone do.”

“What?”

Maric swallowed. “I need you… to- ”_ Damn it,__** why**__? Why does he have to pay for my mistake?_

“You need me to do… what, exactly?”

“You need to… marry Ellie… and forget about… Kylara.”

Alistair’s face grew red with anger. He stood up from the chair. “What the fuck are you talking about! Marry _Ellie_? N-O, no! I thought I made it clear to you many times, that I don’t love her any more! I don’t want anything to do with her! I love Kylara and I_ will_ marry her! Without your blessing if necessary!”

“Son…”

“Don’t. You have no right to even call me that. You are _not_ my father. I don’t _have_ a father!”

“Alistair!” Maric sat down at his desk. Hands trembling, he slowly said, “Kylara… is likely… dead by now.”

“Wh-what?! What kind of sick joke are you playing at?! She is at the coffee house across from your office! I left her there not twenty minutes ago!”

_Was it possible that Bryce had been lying?!_

However, before Maric could say anything else, the office door on the left opened and Ellie ran up to Alistair. She glomped onto his arm. “Hiya there, Alipoohbear! Your father and my father have made up _all_ the arrangements! You will finally marry me… and we will be happy… and…”

Alistair pried himself from her grip. “No, we won’t. I don’t know what in the void you all have been plotting and conniving behind my back, but I will have none of it!” He glared at Maric, then at Ellie. “I have no respect for people like you. Using and manipulating others to get what you want. That is why I love and respect Kylara. She is _nothing_ like you, Ellie Cousland!”

Ellie’s face contorted in anger, but then she smiled coldly. “She isn’t going to be around for much longer. _I_ made sure of _that_. Zevran has her and with one phone call from me, she will be killed. So if you want her to die, then just refuse me again.”

Ali grabbed his own phone. He dialed Kylara’s number and it went straight to voicemail. He tried again… and again. Then he tried texting her.

_[11:38] Kylara? Are you all right? Text me back immediately!_

Nothing. No response to show that the text had been received or read. A chill developed deep in Alistair’s stomach. Something truly was wrong.

All the while, Ellie was laughing as she twirled in a little circle around Alistair. “What’s the matter, _babe_? Can’t get through to your _fiancée_?”

Alistair glared at Maric, who sat behind his desk. He had his head in his hands and looked miserable. Finally, having heard more than enough of her cruel laughter, Alistair managed to reach out his long arm and grab Ellie’s phone out of her hand.

“Wh-what the fuck?! Give that back to me right now!” Ellie screeched. She jumped up and tried to reach it, but Alistair’s 192 cm frame was no match for Ellie’s 163 cm. She pulled at her hair and kicked him in the shin.

Alistair winced but held himself steadfast. She kicked him again and again. Eventually, he had had enough. Alistair placed his other arm on Ellie’s chest, holding her away from him.

“One call from you, you say?” Alistair growled. “Well, let’s see how well you can call is you have no phone, hmm?!” He took her phone and smashed it against Maric’s stone desk. The screen shattered, but the phone was still usable.

Alistair scanned the desk; his eyes settling on a heavy granite paperweight. He gave Ellie a shove, then used his now free hand to grab the weight.

“Alibabe?! Nooo!! Don’t!” Ellie shrieked.

He shot her a furious look, then smashed the weight down once, twice, and on the third hit, the phone became a useless hunk of plastic, glass, and metal.

Alistair had noticed Maric flinch a bit at each hit he had made on Ellie’s phone. Then he heard him mutter… “Shit.”

Ellie’s face was red with rage. She yanked at her long blonde hair again and screamed out, “DADDY!!”

The next moments moved almost in slow-motion for Maric. Bryce came out of the left office space at his daughter’s cry. He rushed up to Alistair and placed one hand on his mouth. The other hand then plunged a syringe into his neck, injecting some kind of drug into his son.

Alistair was strong enough to put up a small fight. He elbowed Bryce in the chest, making him stagger backwards a few steps. He then grabbed the syringe and yanked it out. He managed to slur out, “Wha? The fuck?” before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Bryce was panting a little as Alistair had managed to get a hit to his solar plexus. He glared down at him with disgust.

Maric got up slowly from his chair and then knelt down by his son. He checked to make sure that Alistair was still breathing. “What have you done to him?” he demanded.

“Gave him a knockout drug. He’ll be out just long enough for me to get him to a clinic I can use.” Bryce took out his phone and punched in a few numbers. “Lazero! Luca! Get in here!”

Vivienne didn’t even have the time to buzz them in. The door lock was broken as the two burly men Maric had met once before forced the office door open. He glanced out of the broken door to see Vivienne’s shocked expression.

She ran in. “Sir, should I call the police?”

“No, Viv. Go back to your desk, please.”

“But, sir?”

Maric took a breath. “Do as I say, Viv. Now.”

She was shaking a little but nodded and backed out.

“Good.” Bryce sneered. To the two bodyguards, he then said, “Take Alistair to my car… and be quick about it.” He then turned to Maric. “Do not even think about following us… or you will regret it.”

“What are you going to do with my son?”

“Let’s just say… like mother, like son? Only this time I won’t mess up.”

Ellie frowned, hands on her hips. “You’d better not, daddy. I expect a fully functioning husband… not a pickle.”

As one of the men carried Alistair out of the office, he spoke kindly to her, “Don’t you worry snookums. Daddy promises and daddy delivers.”

After Bryce, Ellie, and the guards had left, Maric got up off the floor where he’d been kneeling. He headed back to his desk.

Vivienne walked back into the office. “Sir? What was all of that about? Where did they take Alistair?”

“Viv.” Maric had a look of resolve on his face. “I need you to call the cops now… but not about this.” He gestured at the broken office door.

“What do I tell them then, sir?”

“Tell them we have a hostage situation. The perpetrator is a thin, blond elf from Antiva. Tell the police that he has taken my son’s fiancée, Kylara. I suspect that he is taking her towards Highever. Tell them to check the mountain pass rather than the coastal road. There is less traffic on the mountain road. With any luck, their helicopters may spot them.”

“That isn’t a lot for them to go on,” Vivienne replied.

“I know, but it is all I have for now.”

“Understood. What about Alistair?”

“I will take care of that. I will not let that horrible man touch my son!”

“Very well. Sir?” Maric looked up at her again. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Viv.” To himself, Maric muttered, _I’ll need it._

At his desk, Maric slid open a small drawer. He removed the recording device in it and then pressed the playback button. The digital recording was crisp and clear. He now had Bryce admitting to slavery, drugs, sex crimes, and also Ellie admitting that she had hired someone to kill Alistair’s fiancée.

He popped out the thumb drive from the device and pocketed it along with a small silver disc recording he had made twenty-three years ago where Bryce had admitted to the illegal surgery he had done on Fiona. He hoped this would be enough evidence to put Bryce – and possibly his horrid daughter – away for a long, long time.

Next, he typed rapidly on his computer. A small red dot appeared on a map. It was moving, which meant the tiny tracking bug that Maric had placed on Alistair’s neck was working. He quickly transferred the program to his cell phone. He had to hurry though. He wasn’t sure what the limit on the bug was as it was still a prototype that his tech department had been working on.

He grabbed his coat, car keys in hand, and then ran out of the office to the elevators. Once on the ground floor, he gestured for two of his security guards to follow.

Alistair slowly woke to a blinding pain in his head. Bright lights were shining in his eyes. He closed them, then slowly reopened them. He then noticed two things at once. He was strapped down tightly to some type of hospital bed and he had an IV dripping fluid into his arm vein.

He struggled weakly, but the straps held him firmly in place.

_Where the void am I?_

Just then a door on his right opened and Bryce Cousland walked in. “Ah, awake I see. I figured the drug I used wouldn’t have you out for long, but I am glad it lasted long enough for me to get you prepped for surgery.”

Alistair’s tongue felt thick in his mouth. “Surgery?” he croaked out. “What surgery?”

Bryce smiled chillingly. “Well, since you won’t willingly marry my Ellie, I am going to make a few cuts in your brain. A couple of snips here and there and then once you wake, you will be a compliant and obedient husband that will cater to my little angel’s every desire.”

Alistair blinked as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He began to struggle again. “You… you can’t do that!” He raised his voice in anger. “This is crazy! You’re crazy! Someone will find out…”

“Who? My dear boy? Your _father_? I hardly think so. He just sat on the floor of his office like the pathetic broken man he is. You see, ever since I did the same kind of surgery on your mother, he has never been the same.” Bryce shrugged. “Not that he ever put up much of a fight against me all the years I’ve known him.”

“My… my mother?! You knew her?”

“Yes, Alistair. I knew your mother. She was to be my sex slave… until your father found her one day and freed her. So to quell her rebellion, I did the same surgery that I am about to do on you…”

Alistair gagged. “Y-you fucking bastard! You hurt my mother?!”

“Yes. Only it didn’t work out so well for her. Pity…”

Tears now in his eyes, Alistair cried out, “What… happened to her?”

Bryce went over to a table in the back of the room. When he turned back around, he had another syringe in his hand. “Don’t worry about it. In a few hours, you won’t care about her, your father, Kylara… None of that will matter to you anymore.” He injected the syringe’s drug into the IV bag. “Now, this here will keep you calm and compliant as I prep the anesthesia. I will be back shortly.” He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

As the drug slowly began to drip into his arm, Alistair felt himself growing drowsy again, just not as quickly as the first drug had affected him.

_Fight it! Must… fight it! I… I need to get out of here! But… how? Does anyone even know where I am?_ _How soon will he come back?!_

He tried to struggle against the straps holding him to the bed, but they were too securely fastened.

Just when he thought all was lost, he heard a sudden, surprised shout, then a very loud crash. Then there was silence. Alistair had no idea what had just happened.

The door slowly opened. Alistair held his breath momentarily, then it left his lungs in a rush when he realized it wasn’t Bryce.

It was Maric.

“Thank the Maker!” he sighed in relief. “Did he hurt you, son?”

Alistair shook his head slowly, then managed to say thickly, “Drug… in IV. Get it out… please.”

Maric quickly started pulling the straps that had been holding his son down. As soon as he had enough free so that Alistair could move his arms, he grabbed a roll of gauze off the back table. He then came back over and carefully pulled the IV needle out. It started bleeding slightly, so he wrapped the gauze tightly around Alistair’s wrist.

“How are you feeling? Think you can walk?” Maric began pulling the rest of the velcro straps off of the bed.

“Still… feeling a bit… numb,” Alistair muttered. “But I… think so?”

“Good. I’m doing this for you because we need to get out of here before Bryce and Ellie both wake. I don’t know where his two hired goons are, so we need to move.” He grabbed Alistair’s jeans and shirt that had been left folded on a chair. “Get dressed.”

Alistair nodded and clumsily pulled on his clothes. Maric then helped him get his sneakers on.

When he got to his feet, Alistair staggered a bit but nodded at Maric when he looked at him with concern. “I’m… ok. Let’s get out of here.”

They left the room Alistair had been held in. In the next room, where Bryce had prepping for the surgery, Alistair saw him on the floor, bleeding from a gash on his head.

Maric explained, “I hit him with that metal canister… over there.” He pointed to it. “But I don’t know how long he may be out. Let’s go.”

“Ellie?” Alistair managed to ask as they left Bryce behind.

“One of my security guards hit her on the head with the butt of his gun. She’ll hopefully be out for a while too.”

Alistair nodded.

They left the building then. Fresh air and sunshine had never felt better to Alistair. A clock outside read 1:42 pm. “Damn, I cut that just a bit close!” Maric said as he and Ali approached his car. “Get in, son”

He did and put his seat belt on. Maric got in on the driver’s side. “What about your security staff?” Alistair asked.

“They will stay here and keep an eye on things. They will call me if anything happens here.” As they pulled out of the parking lot, Alistair noticed a lot of empty and abandoned buildings near the ‘clinic’. “Took me a while to find the building where he had you,” Maric explained. “This is the run-down industrial section of the city. You’d never think there was a working clinic in such a place.”

“H-how did you find me?” Alistair asked.

“I had a small tracking device I was able to slip onto your neck… although Bryce had almost taken you out of range of it. I got very lucky.” Maric then reached over and pulled the small flesh-colored device off of his son. “I am also glad he didn’t spot it on you when he was…” he trailed off, then hit the steering wheel in anger. “I can’t believe he was about to do the same to you that he did to… your mother.”

“So all he told me was true? He…” Alistair’s hands made tight fists. “He hurt her?”

“Alistair, son. I will tell you everything… but for the moment…” Maric pressed a button on his car steering wheel. “Viv? Please tell me you have good news?”

“Good and bad, sir. The police did search the mountain road as you asked…”

“And?”

“They found skid marks and a broken guard rail. Seems there was a recent accident but they haven’t found a car yet. They have a search team heading down into the woods.”

“Tell them we are on our way. I’m going to take my helicopter. It will be faster and more direct.”

“Yes sir.” Vivienne paused, then asked, “You found your son?”

He smiled at Alistair. “Yes, I did. We’ll be back at my office shortly.”

“Excellent, sir. I’ll get your pilot to prep the chopper.”

Twenty minutes later, Alistair found himself riding in a helicopter for the first time ever. He would have been more in awe of it all if it weren’t for the gnawing fear clawing at his gut. Maric had heard from Vivienne again as they were getting ready to board the chopper. A black car had eventually been spotted in the woods far below the mountain road. It was completely totaled. Rescue workers were making their way down to the car and paramedics were on standby.

_Please, Maker… I know I am not as religious as some, but I am praying now. Please let my love be safe!_

Within the hour, Maric’s helicopter had landed on the mountain road. He got out. When Alistair started to follow, Maric held up his hand. “Stay here, son. You still look a bit out of it. I don’t know what stuff Bryce injected in you, but I can’t risk you getting hurt again.”

“But…”

“I will be in constant radio contact with my pilot, Thom. I will let you know everything as soon as I find it out. All right?”

Reluctantly, Alistair nodded. Thom gave him an encouraging smile.

Several minutes passed in silence and Thom noticed Alistair twisting the engagement band on his left hand.

“You okay there, Alistair?” he asked.

“M-my fiancée, Kylara. We think… she may have been in the car wreck they found here. I… am terrified she is gravely hurt… or…” Alistair couldn’t finish. Tears filled his eyes.

“Well, don’t give up hope. Not just yet. Let’s wait and see what your dad finds out.”

The radio crackled to life just then. “Thom? You read me?”

“Yes, sir. Loud and clear.”

“They’ve got two bodies they are bringing up the cliff as I speak…”

“T-two… bodies?!” Alistair bit down on the knuckle of his index finger.

“Zevran is dead. His neck broke in the crash.” Maric paused. “Son, Kylara is alive. She has a lot of injuries… but she is alive! They are going to take them both to Denerim Memorial.”

“Can… I come and see her?”

“Better not, right now. She’s not out of the woods just yet. Let them get her to the hospital and stabilized. We’ll follow them and wait there.” As Maric clicked off the radio, Alistair burst into relieved sobs.

Hours later, Maric was waiting alone in the waiting room of Denerim Memorial. He had had Alistair checked out while they were there and the doctor recommended some rest and fluids. They checked him in and started a saline IV drip for him. At first, they were going to give him a sedative too, but whatever Bryce had hit him with earlier apparently still hadn’t worn off. Alistair fell asleep as soon as they had the IV in. Maric was concerned, but the doctor reassured that whatever it was, it would eventually wear off.

Kylara, on the other hand, had to be taken in for surgery. After the police had managed to get the handcuffs off her, they found both her wrists were broken. Her right shoulder had dislocated, she had minor fractures on her ribs (fortunately none had fully broken). She had bruises all over from her various impacts against the car interior. Her right ankle was also severely sprained. Despite these injuries, the paramedics and rescue team that had cut her out of the wreck were amazed she hadn’t been hurt much worse.

She had also been found loosely holding a cell phone. Not knowing if it had been hers or Zevran’s, the police had bagged it as evidence. Once she woke, the police wanted to question her about what had happened. At the same time, Maric made sure there would be a police guard outside her room once she was out of surgery.

Maric had gotten a call about an hour earlier from one of his security staff. They had reported that Bryce, Ellie, and the bodyguards had all left the clinic. Bryce had been shouting at them for not doing their duty in protecting him and his daughter. He was also livid that Maric had managed to rescue Alistair. The guard had attempted to follow them as they drove off from the clinic, but unfortunately lost them in traffic.

Maric knew this wasn’t over yet. He just hoped his recordings and whatever Kylara had on Zevran would be enough to convict Bryce and get him arrested.

For now, it would be a waiting game.


End file.
